Prophecy of Shadows
by Silvertenshi1
Summary: AU A prophecy created 1000 years ago is coming true, how will this affect Harry and co. SnapeOC This Chp. we finally learn what Rose has been up to but how will it effect everyone?
1. Prologue

Introduction and Prologue

            The story of the Prophecy of Shadows began with an English creative writing assignment.  When I was writing the story I could just picture Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape as the two characters that approach the heroine of the story with the mission of saving humanity from a demon king bent on casting the world into shadows.  Though in the assignment I handed in I couldn't put nearly all the details in that I wanted to, we had a 2 page limit, or use someone else's characters, the idea of Albus and Severus approaching my heroine stuck with me.  I then thought while why not make it a fanfic and place my heroine in the ever-open position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Thus this story was born.

_Summary:_

A prophecy made 1000 years ago is coming to life, but how is the new DADA teacher involved, and how will this affect Harry and co.  Set during 5th year, friendships made, and new allies found, Snape/OC

Disclaimer: The characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos, Rosaline Kou Cosmos, the prophecy, and the oracle belong to me.  Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.

[     ]- Authors notes

"    "- Talking

Prologue

_                        100 times 10 till we meet again,_

_                                    And this conflict shall be resolved._

_                        To win your heart I will come,_

_                                    And you shall answer when you are called._

_                        If your heart falls to me,_

_                                    My bride you shall forever be._

_                        And as the light has fallen to shadow,_

_                                    So soon after will the world follow._

_                                                            ~ The Prophecy of Shadows_

_                        Fire, water, earth, air, shadow, light,_

_                                    Shall join the princess in her fight._

_                        Enemies when they began,_

_                                    They will unite for the good of man._

_                                                            ~ The Oracle of Light_

            On a little island just off the coast of Scotland, unplotable on muggle maps, was a small kingdom known by all who have ever lived in or will ever live in the world of magic.  This small kingdom is home to the last known elemental mages.  Ruled by a royal family the kingdom of Cosmos has helped to keep the magical world in balance, offering protection and refugee status to those hunted by the various dark lords of the past.  The kingdom currently has two heirs to the throne.  The first and eldest, by the name of Rosaline, is silver in colouring from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.  Her hair, her eyes, and the symbol of the royal family visible on her forehead, a star were all silver.  Her twin Anastasia is golden in her colouring, hair, eyes, and royal birthmark.  Both are extremely well liked and loved the people of their kingdom.  They rule with a strong set of moral ethics and cannot stand treason, treachery, and betrayal.  The people of this kingdom have control over powers that many believe to be fairy tales.  The magic used by the people of Cosmos was around thousands of years before the founders of Hogwarts even began to dream of the grand school they were to build.  Though the royal family has enough power through their magic to bend the entire universe to their will they do not. The royal family has dedicated their lives to protecting the innocent and keeping the balance between good and evil.

            Rosaline, or Rose as her friends often called her, was walking around the palace grounds in late June when the messenger found her.  When he relayed his message that an old man had come to the palace Rose had a good guess as to who it was.  Walking into the room where the visitor was waiting only confirmed it.  Standing in the room was an older man with a long white beard and blue eyes that twinkled like the stars. [Three guesses who it is and the first two don't count]

"Albus, it is good to see you again." Rose began, nodding her head slightly to the older man in greeting.  "I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was not within the palace when you arrived and it took them awhile to find me."  Rose smiled at her old teacher and friend from her days at Hogwarts.

            "It is quite all right Rose.  However there is something I wish to discuss with you."  Albus said as he looked at the young woman before him.  Gesturing to one of the chairs in the room he waited till Rose had seated herself before he began speaking again.  "Are you aware as of yet, of the rebirth of Lord Voldemort?" Albus began looking towards the young ruler.  He was quite surprised when she began to chuckle.

            "Albus you should know by now, that whenever something happens which distorts the balance between good and evil I will know of it.  Most often than not, I know even before you, yourself do."

            "To true Rose, to true.  Then you must also have some idea of why I am here." Albus paused looking towards Rose.  Seeing her nod he continued.  "As you are aware, with the dangerous times ahead I need someone I can trust, to teach the students at Hogwarts how to defend themselves against the dark arts.  I also need someone I can trust to watch over Harry and keep him out of trouble."

            "Albus I will teach your students, however you must let me do it my way.  That includes study of the dark arts, intensive physical training, and lessons in self-defense."

            "I know, but you are the only chance they have of being able to survive outside of Hogwarts at the end of the year.  Hopefully you will last more than one year.  Give me the list of the texts the students will require for your course as soon as possible and I will ensure that they are placed on the book list for the students."  Albus stood and walked towards the door before stopping and turning towards were Rose still sat.  "Thank you Rose." He said before disappearing out the door to quickly to hear Rose's whispered, "Your Welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Most people would say that someone up at midnight on July 31st is crazy to be up.  To actually say this to Rosaline Kou Cosmos would grant her laughing in your face.  While Rose is not crazy she did have a reason for being up.  That reason lay in the box that rested on the table before her as she stood at the top of the tallest tower in the palace of Cosmos.  In the box rested six pendants, similar in shape, but greatly different in function and powers.  All the pendants hung on a chain made of silver and gold, and each one had a rune etched into the pendant in that same silver and gold colour combination.  The main differences between the pendants were the colours of the stone, and the rune engraved into it.  A black stone engraved with the rune of shadows lay at the top of the circle formed by the pendants.  To the right lay a red stone with the rune of fire engraved upon it.  Continuing clockwise lay a sky blue stone (rune of air), a white stone (rune of light), a navy blue stone (rune of water), and a green stone (rune of earth).  

Rose held her hand out over the stones and began to chant as the stones rose into the air and began to spin around her.

            _Child of Water, hear my call._

_            Child of Fire, bravest of them all._

_            Child of Earth, courteous and kind._

_            Child of Air, a remarkable find._

_            Child of Light, pure of heart._

_            Child of Shadows, you must now play your part._

            Over and over Rose chanted these words until slowly the pendants began to change.  A ball of shadows replaced the pendant of shadows, a ball of fire (pendant of fire), a whirlwind (pendant of air), a ball of white light (pendant of light), a ball of water (pendant of water), and a moon lily flower (pendant of earth).  Once the changes were complete the verse was repeated one last time before all six pendants disappeared, shooting out into the night sky.

            Looking at the clock in the tower after collapsing from energy loss, Rose noticed that the time was 12:30 am.  She then began to make her way slowly down the tower stairs to her room and her bed.  Getting into her bed Rose looked at the clock in her room noticing that it was 1 am.  Once her head hit the pillow Rose fell asleep instantly already knowing that all six pendants had bonded with there intended owners.  The problem for tomorrow lay in finding and identifying those six out of the hundreds of magical children in Great Britain.

[Edited on June 20, 2002]


	2. Chp 1 The Unusual Gift

Disclaimer: the characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling

*    *- letters

[     ]- authors notes

"    "- talking

Chapter 1-The Unusual Gift

            To say that Harry Potter is normal would depend on what your definition of normal is.  If your definition of normal included a pet owl, spell books, and the ability to perform magic, then you could say that Harry is normal.  Unfortunately to young Harry's family these things were not included in their definition of normal.  To Harry's family, the Dursleys, Harry was nothing more than a freak to be ignored, and punished when he did something wrong.  The Dursleys hated Harry and he returned the sentiment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The summer passed much as Harry had thought it would.  Being treated like a house elf by his relatives, avoiding Dudley, who was feeling extremely nasty towards Harry due to his continued diet, and trying to avoid thinking about Cedric Diggory's death, which had occurred not even a month before.  All in all nothing extremely strange happened until Harry's birthday on July 31st.

            Harry looked at the clock next to his bed that he had fixed with a screwdriver after Dudley had thrown it out the window.  The time read 11:58 p.m.  2 minutes until his birthday and he would be 15.  15 and he had already seen a friend killed simply because they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.  A tapping on the window brought Harry out of his thoughts and he moved to open the window.  In flew Hedwig, Pig, a golden eagle owl, and a tawny owl.  Harry took the packages from each owl in turn and then fed him or her some of the food from Hedwig's cage.  The eagle owl, and the tawny owl left, while Hedwig and Pig settled down in Hedwig's case.  Harry took the package that Hedwig had brought and opened the letter that accompanied it.

*Harry,

            Sorry I haven't written much lately, I've been busy with the task Dumbledore has given me.  I'm staying with a friend right now and I'm safe.  I hope you enjoy your present, and if those muggle relatives of yours give you any trouble, send a note with Hedwig and let me know.

            I'll write again soon, and have a happy birthday,

                                                                        Sirius

PS.-Don't let anyone but Ron and Hermonie see my present.  I figure if you know more about them you will know how to defend against them. *

            Harry took the rectangular package and looked at it strangely, wondering what his godfather could have sent him.  He pulled the paper off of the package and stared at the title of the book that lay in his hands.  It read: *The Dark Arts ~ Charms, Curses, and Hexes-An In Depth Study of Them and How to Break Them, By: Anastasia Cosmos.*

            "Why would Sirius send me this," he asked as he turned to look at Hedwig and Pig.  Hedwig just hooted and gave the owl equivalent of a shrug.  Harry turned back to the pile of presents on his bed.  He picked up the present he had taken from Pig.  Opening the letter on top of the package he read:

*Hey Harry,

            Guess what, Dumbledore sent a letter to my parents last week saying that you could spend the rest of the summer with us.  He sent a team out to our house to put up protection charms and everything around the house.  We'll be there on Saturday to pick you up at noon.  Dad will be using a portkey made by Dumbledore himself to come get you, so no one will know that you've left your relatives house or were you went.  

I'll see you on Saturday, Have a Happy Birthday,

                                                            Ron

PS.- The envelope inside the package is from the twins, they wouldn't let anyone see what was in it, but gave their word that it wasn't charmed and that it won't do anything to you.*

            Harry set down the letter, and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and his ink.  He quickly wrote a note to Ron telling him that he would be ready and waiting when his father arrived on Saturday.  Placing the note to the side to send with Pig in the morning Harry quickly grabbed the package and opened it.  Inside was a tin of fudge, the envelope from the twins, and a small box.  Picking up the box and opening it he discovered a small stone.  Picking up the note under the stone and reading it he learned it was from both Ron and Ginny.  They had picked up the stone from a traveling wizardry carnival.  The stone was a green pendant, suspended on a silver chain.  Engraved on the stone in silver was a lightning bold.

*The person who sold it to us said it had protection charms on it, but for ten sickles they can't be very good charms.*

Harry placed the chain over his head and tucked it under his shirt.  He would never take it off.  Harry took a piece of fudge from the tin before picking up the envelope that Fred and George had sent him.  Carefully pulling out the sheets of paper found within.  Unfolding the sheets, the top piece was a letter.

*Dear Mr. Potter, (Harry's eyebrows rose in disbelief)

            In thanks for your generous donation to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes (WWW) we are proud to present to you the first of many shares that we hope to sell.  With this share you will be entitled to a piece of the profits of WWW.  We thank you for your support and bid you good day.

                                                Messrs. Fred and George Weasley

                                                            Inventors and Creators of WWW*

            Harry looked at the letter in shock.  The twins' being serious was to weird to see.  Shuffling the letter to the back of the pile he held in his hands he looked at the next sheet of parchment.  It basically said that for every product sold he would receive 1% of the profits.  The last sheet of parchment was another letter, however this one was not like the first.

*Harry,

            Sorry about the other letter, we thought it would be good to sound professional to any potential investors.  We've been putting the money to good use and mom has given up on getting us interested in anything else, so with dad's help they created a shed in the backyard for us to invent in.  Of course we had to promise not to use the family members as test subjects for our inventions.  We bought Ron his dress robes like you asked and we gave them to him for his birthday.  We look forward to seeing you when you arrive and will give you samples of all our inventions when you arrive.

                                    See you soon,

                                                Forge and Gred*

            Harry smiled as he placed the sheets down on his bed.  He was really looking to seeing his friends again.  Picking up the letter and package from the tawny owl, he read his letter from Hermonie.

*Harry,

            I hope you're all right and that those muggle relatives of yours aren't being to mean.  I just got back from Bulgaria with my parents and I had a blast.  It was interesting to see the differences in culture between our countries and Victor's parents even let my family stay at their house.  I hope you don't mind but Victor helped me to pick out your gift.  I had no idea what to get you this year.  Victor said that every seeker needs one and that if you were half as good at Quidditch as I made you out to be, you would enjoy this gift.  I'm going to Diagon Alley on August 29, maybe we can meet up and do our shopping together.

                                                Write me back with your answer,

                                                                        Hermonie*

            Harry added the letter to the growing pile of parchment on his bed and picked up the small box, which was no bigger than the palm of his hand.  Unwrapping it and opening the box, his jaw dropped open in shock.  Nestled within a notch made especially for it, was a golden snitch.  Pulling out the instruction booklet he discovered that it was a practice snitch that would work exactly like a real snitch, with the exception that it could be summoned if lost. Harry wrote immediately to Hermonie to thank her for the snitch and to tell her that he would be at the Weasley's for the rest of the summer.  Harry then turned to Hagrid's present.  Opening it he discovered not only Hagrid's rock cakes but also a note telling him that the rest of his present would be waiting for him at Hogwarts and that he should come down to visit him as soon as it was possible.  Taking his school letter and opening it, Harry skimmed through the sheets until he came across his supply list.

*Books:

Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) ~ By: Miranda Goshawk

The Dark Arts: Charms, Curses, and Hexes-An In Depth Study of Them and How to Break Them ~ By: Anastasia Cosmos.

Reading the Cards: A Beginners Guide to Tarot Cards ~ By: Ramla Payton

Seeing the Signs: A Beginners Guide to Runes ~ By: Nitika Ansley

Study Guide for 5th Year O.W.L.S.

Advanced Transfiguration ~ By: Geary Takara

Advanced Potions ~ By: Rudra Briony

Ancient Prophecies and What They Mean for Us ~ By: Rosaline Kou

Other Equipment:

1 set of tarot cards

1 set of runes

3 sets of muggle exercise clothing (available at Madam Malkin's)

2 pairs comfortable running shoes (also available at Madam Malkin's)*

            Harry stared at his schoolbook list.  The book Sirius had sent him was on the school curriculum for this year, only for what class.  As Harry was pondering this question he did not notice the fireball that had begun to grow in the middle of his room.  Only when he realized how bright his room was getting did he begin to look for the source.  When he caught sight of the fireball he froze.  The ball began to move, circling around him until it finally stopped in front of his face.  Not knowing what he was doing, Harry raised his hand, palm up, from his lap.  The fireball sank until it rested in his hand.  The minute the fireball came in contact with his skin, it burst into a bright flash of light and Harry felt a warm sensation flow through his body.  When the light was gone and the feeling had vanished, Harry looked down at his hand.  There sitting on the palm of his hand was a silver and gold chain attached to which was a red stone pendant.  The pendant seemed to contain the fireball that had existed just minutes before.  But what stuck Harry the most, was that on the surface of the stone was a rune done in silver and gold.  Drawn by instinct Harry placed the chain around his neck and experienced another round of the warm sensation.  When it had finally passed Harry gathered up his gifts and placed them in the secret compartment under his floorboards and the letters to his friends on his dresser to send in the morning.  Looking at the clock he saw that it was 1 am just before his eyes drifted closed and he fell to sleep.

            It wouldn't be until after school started that Harry would remember what had just happened to him and would learn that similar things had happened to 5 of his classmates.  The only difference being that instead of a fireball, they had another one of the elements.

[AN. Though the story doesn't seem to be going any were I do have a point to this, as well as a plot. As I said before this is my first time posting/publishing anything I have written.  Please review and let me know what you think

Silver Tenshi]

[Edited on June 20, 2002]


	3. Chp 2 The DADA Teacher

AN ~ one review, one review, only one review.  Its not fair. Is anyone even reading this, if so please let me know what you think.  Also I have begun work on the story that precedes this one.  I won't have the first chapter done for a while yet but, it focus on the relationships of Ana and Rose during their three years at Hogwarts.  Its called Redemption of the Serpent.  Also I made some additions to the school equipment list in the last chapter.  The students also need to purchase 3 sets of muggle exercise clothing and 2 pairs comfortable running shoes.

My reviewers:

jasmine-softly-spoken ~ thank you! I hope that you will enjoy this story.  Let me know if you think anything could be added to it to make it better.

Disclaimer: the characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling

[     ]- authors notes

"    "- talking

Chapter 2-The DADA Teacher

            Saturday had come and Harry sat at the base of the stairs waiting for Mr. Weasley to come and pick him up.  The Dursley's were hiding in the kitchen, remembering all to well the events of last summer.  At noon the sound of a pop in the living room brought Harry's attention to the man who had just appeared in the house.  Harry picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, before moving to stand beside Mr. Weasley.  Harry placed his hand onto the rope that Mr. Weasley held out and Arthur tapped the rope with his wand.  Seconds later Harry was standing in front of The Burrow trying desperately to repress the memories rising in his mind about the last time he had used a portkey.  Harry was vaguely aware of the twins taking his trunk and Hedwig's cage, as Mrs. Weasley carefully guided him into the kitchen.  Molly then gently pushed him into a chair at the kitchen table.  She put a cup of Hot Chocolate in his hands and helped him to take a few sips.  After half the cup was gone Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley and gave her a weak smile.

            "Thank you," Harry said as he took another sip of his chocolate.

"Your welcome dear," Mrs. Weasley replied as she gave him a hug before turning to get him a plate of food to eat.  She placed the plate in front of Harry and then left to see what the twins were up to.  Hearing a noise behind him Harry turned his head and saw Ron.

"Hey," Ron said looking at him.  "Are you all right," he asked as walked forward to sit next to Harry.

"Yah, just memories," Harry replied as he smiled weakly at his friend.  "Did you get your school letters yet?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Yah, Mom nearly flipped she saw that a Dark Arts book was on the book list, but when she saw who wrote it, she relaxed and said that at least we wouldn't have to worry about buying them.  Turns out the author is an old friend of the families.  She can get you a copy to if you need one," Ron told his friend as he looked at him, concern for Harry visible in eyes.

"No need.  Sirius sent me a copy for my birthday saying that if I knew more about the Dark Arts then I could defend and protect myself better from them.  He told me not to let anyone but Hermonie and you know I had the book.  I think that he didn't know it was on the book list for this year," Harry told his friend as he slowly ate the sandwich that Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of him.

"What else did you get?" Ron asked as he watched Harry eat his sandwich.  "And what did the twins send you.  Everyone has asked them but they refuse to answer," Ron told his friend.

"And so will Harry," Fred said as he came into the kitchen, his brother at his side, from placing Harry's trunk into Ron's room.  Ron glared at his brothers, earning him a grin from them and a smile from Harry.

"It's okay Ron.  It was just a note saying that since they couldn't give me a birthday gift I could pick some of their products and get them for free, as their gift." Harry smiled at the look of disbelief that can over Ron's face as he said this.

"But they won't even give us free stuff, and we're their family," Ron said as he looked at Harry, a look of complete shock on his face.

"But Ronniekins," Fred began.  "We do give you free stuff…..it's not our fault that you didn't know about them before you used them," George finished.  Ron looked at his brothers with steam coming out of his ears, and Harry began to laugh.  This started a chain reaction and soon all four boys were laughing their heads off.  When they finally stopped, Harry turned to Ron.

"You know Ron, since most of their stuff has been tested on you, you know exactly what each one does.  You will know exactly what ones would be good to use for pranks on Malfoy," Harry told Ron, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  "Besides," he continued.  "When Fred and George graduate this year the position for school pranksters will be open and I think that between the two of us, we will be more than able to fill their shoes."  Harry laughed at the look of delight that came over Ron's face at the prospect of causing mayhem for Malfoy, and the look of pride that appeared on the twins' faces at his desire to follow in their footsteps.  Fred grabbed Ron, and George grabbed Harry, and they dragged the two of the them into the shed which was their lab.  They pushed the two in, then followed in themselves, closing the door behind them.  The four spent the afternoon planning tricks and pranks to play on their classmates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the summer was spent making plans for pranks and playing Qudditch.  Harry practiced everyday with the practice snitch and was soon in better shape than he had ever been in.  He was eating better than he had since they had left Hogwarts at the end of last term.  Soon it was August 29 and they were getting ready to head to Diagon Alley.  After they had arrived and met up with Hermonie, they headed to Gringotts Bank to withdraw some money.  When they were done, Molly started to herd the group towards Flourish and Blotts were she said Ana was waiting for them.  As he looked around Harry spotted a young woman leaning against the side of Flourish and Blotts.  She wore her waist length golden hair down.

"Ana," Molly called as she ran forward to greet the woman Harry had noticed.  The woman looked up when she heard her name.  A smile spread across her face as she recognized the woman running towards her.  After a brief hug the two woman looked towards the group of children that had followed Mrs. Weasley through the crowd.

"Let's see," Ana said as she looked at the children.  Pointing at the twins she proclaimed, "These two are Frederick and George.  That one is Ronald," she said pointing to the last red-headed boy in the group.  "this beautiful young lady must be Virginia," she stated nodding her head towards the red-headed girl in the group.  "and since no one in your family has brown hair this must be Hermonie Granger," she said looking towards the last girl in the group, before turning to the last member of their group.  "You must be Harry," she stated as she looked towards the black-headed child, her eyes filling with tears.  "You're parents would have been extremely proud of you, Harry," she said as she smiled at him.  Harry's green eyes met golden eyes as he looked up at Ana.

"You Knew my parents?" he asked as he stared at Ana.  Ana laughed as she looked at Harry, her golden eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Knew them," she laughed.  "I more than knew them," she said shaking her head at Harry before continuing.  "I was a Griffindor when I attended Hogwarts at the same time as your parents.  Both me and my sister were friends with them, despite her being in a different house.  Any way," she said as she bent down and picked up the bag that was at her feet, before handing it to Molly.  "These are the books you wanted, with a few extras that should be useful for your DADA classes.  My sister's book is also in there so you don't have to worry about buying it either.  And don't you try arguing with me Molly," she snapped towards Mrs. Weasley as she made to open her mouth to protest.  "Rose is teaching the class, and they'll need them.  She expects a lot from her students.  More so now as they haven't had many decent teachers in the last couple of years,"  Ana finished before forcing Molly to take the bag, ignoring her many attempts to thank her.

As Ana was talking, Harry was looking beyond her towards the Apothecary.  As he watched Snape stepped out of the shop before turning, obviously waiting for someone to follow him out.  Following after Snape was a young woman about the same age as Ana, with silver hair the same length as Ana's pulled back in a braid.  As he watched Snape said something to the woman.  She nodded and replied to whatever it has he had said.  Snape then walked a short distance away before disapparating.  The woman then began to look around the crowds, before her eyes caught sight of Harry and his friends.  She began to walk towards them.  Just before she arrived, Mrs. Weasley told them that they were free to get their things themselves and to stay out of trouble.  They scattered, the twins heading one way, while Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny headed in the other.  Over the last year Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry and now thought of him as another brother.  The last sight Harry had of the woman was of Mrs. Weasley gathering her into a hug before they were out of sight.

The four of them headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and got their muggle clothing, shoes and any alterations that needed to be done to their school robes completed.  Harry came out of the shop with an entire new set of robes as he had grown six inches over the summer and his old robes no longer fit.  From there they headed to Zonko's, where they ran into the twins.  They purchased everything on their lists and then wandered around, enjoying one of the last few days of freedom before school started.  When they left that night to head back to The Burrow, Harry felt better than he had all summer.  Although he was exhausted it was a long time before he fell asleep that night as he wondered about the identity of the woman with the silver hair and why she looked so familiar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            September 1st  had arrived and for once The Burrow was not in a state of chaos as they got ready to leave for King Cross Station.  Mrs. Weasley had made them pack all their things into their trunks the night before.  By 10:30 am they were in London, and 15 minutes later they pulled up in front of the station.  Everyone got themselves and their things out of the car.  Within minutes they, and their things, were passed the barrier and on the train.  The train ride passed rather well.  Ron, Harry, and Ginny played exploding snap, while Hermonie read through her school textbooks.  The journey was about halfway over when Draco Malfoy opened the door to their compartment, stepping in, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

            "I'm surprised Potter, that you even showed up this year after what happened last year.  Tell me Potter, are you going to kill anyone this year," Malfoy asked, as he smirked at the trio and Ginny.  Harry paled, the memories of last year rising to the surface of his mind.  Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny all grabbed their wands,  pointing them straight at the Slytherin trio.  Before they could get a spell off at Malfoy however, a voice behind him spoke out.

            "Really, Mr. Malfoy, are you volunteering to be the first to go?"  The attention of everyone was drawn towards the speaker behind Malfoy.  It was the same woman that Harry had seen in Diagon Alley.  "If not then I suggest you leave before I give you a 2 month detention for aggravating another student."  The woman glared at Malfoy until he left without another word, sending a smirk towards a pale Harry as he went.  She followed Malfoy with her eyes until he was out of sight.  She then stepped into the compartment and walked over to Harry.  "Are you all right, Mr. Potter?" she asked as she came to stand beside Harry.  Harry looked up at the woman with the silver-coloured hair and nodded slowly.  "If he bothers you at all this year about what happened Harry, I want you to tell me and I'll make sure that he doesn't do it again.  OK Harry?" the woman asked as she looked down at Harry.

            Harry nodded his head again before asking the question he had on his mind.  "Why are you doing this?"  This gained everyone's attention as they waited for the woman to give her answer.

            "Believe it or not I had a similar thing happen to me when I was not much older than you are.  However in my case the person who died was not a friend, it was my mother.  What happened to you last year was not your fault Harry," she told him as she looked him in the eye.  "When you suggested to Cedric that you share the Triwizard Cup and the title of Champion it was a very noble thing to do.  You had no way of knowing what would happen, unless you were a seer, which you are not.  Also your mother was one of my best friends in school.  Which reminds me, I have a bunch of pictures of your parents and their friends that you can add to that photo album Hagrid gave to you," she said as she pulled a box out of one of the pockets of her purple robes.  She handed the box to Harry before continuing to speak.  "If you ever want to talk Harry, just come and find me.  My door is always open."  Having said that she stepped back out of the compartment, and walked off down the train.  The other three people in the compartment looked at each other and then at Harry.

            "Could you guys go and get the twins, I'm ready to tell you all what happened." Harry asked directing the question towards the other three.  Hermonie nodded before she and Ron left the compartment to find the twins.

            "Are you all right Harry?" Ginny asked as she came to sit beside him.  Harry turned to face Ginny before nodding his head slowly.  The normal twinkle that was always present in his eyes before was gone, leaving behind eyes that were haunted by memories and filled with unshed tears.  Ginny pulled Harry into a hug and held him, offering a silent form of comfort to the young man beside her, who was lost in his memories.  When Hermonie and Ron returned with the twins, she sat on the other side of Harry, while the boys sat across from him.  Slowly Harry began to tell them everything that had happened to him over the years at Hogwarts.  His adventure with the Philosopher's Stone, what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets, and the truth about Sirius.  When he was done telling them about that, he slowly but surely began to tell them about the events of last year.  He told them everything that happened, stopping often to gather his courage to continue his story.  At each of these pauses both Hermonie and Ginny would give him a hug to remind him that he was not alone, and that they were here for him.  Throughout the entire story no one spoke or interrupted.  When he came to his duel with Voldemort and what had happened, everyone of the occupants of the compartment was in shock.  When at last Harry was done his tale the cabin fell silent.

            "Oh Harry," Hermonie said as she gathered him into a hug.  That was it, the dam had broken and Harry began to sob while Hermonie held onto him.  Everyone offered Harry their support and comfort.

When the announcement came that the train would be arriving in Hogsmeade soon came over the intercom, both Harry and his friends felt better about what had happened.  Harry turned to each of his friends and smiled weakly at them, tears still visible in his eyes.  "Thank you," he said as he looked at his friends, while wiping the tears from his face.

"No problem Harry.  We're always here for you if you want to talk about it," George told him as he drew Harry into a hug.

The group made their way to the carriages, waving to Hagrid as they passed by him.  The ride up to the school was quieter this year than before.  As they made their way towards the Griffindor table to sit down, they did not notice the silver eyes that were following them.  When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall lead the first years out to be sorted.

[picture a sorting ceremony here,  I'm to lazy to write one up.  I may add one later, not likely though.  Oh well back to the story.]

            When the sorting was finished and Professor McGonagall had taken her seat, after putting the sorting hat away, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  "Welcome to another school year.  I trust that you all have kept yourselves safe over the summer," Dumbledore said as he looked around at the students seated before him.  "As many of you know the Dark Lord, Voldemort, has been revived.  At the end of the term last year a Death Eater within the school turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey which took two of the contestants in the competition to a meeting with Voldemort.  One was killed while the other barely escaped with his life.  I ask that all of you keep the memory of Cedric Diggory in hearts and minds as you go through your schooling this year.  In light of Voldemort's return, I have asked an old friend and former student of Hogwarts to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this year.  A young woman who I believe that many of you will recognize.  So without any further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, Professor Rosaline Kou Cosmos, your new DADA teacher.

[AN. Opps, cliffie, I'm bad. *slaps hand*  bad silver, bad.  Good news is chapter 3 is already written I just need to type it up.  However that may take awhile, my schedule is booked for the next couple of days with projects and assignments due.  If it does not get up sometime this week it will definitely be up by the end of next weekend.  Please remember to review I'd like to know what people think of this story.  Till next time

Silver Tenshi]

[Edited on June 20, 2002]


	4. Chp 3 The First DADA Lesson

[AN ~ thank you, thank you, thank you.  It's nice to know that people like my story.  To those who read but don't review thanks to you to, however if you want changes made or have ideas to help move the plot of this story along fell free to let me know.  I'm always open to ideas.  However some things can not be changed, I'll let you know if your idea clashes with one of them.  I'm sorry this took so long to get out but my teachers pilled on a ton of work this week.

My reviewers:

jasmine-softly-spoken, Sev Rickman, Secretmirror180, Emily, Sara Minks ~ thank you all so much you made my day when I read I had 5 new reviews.]

Disclaimer: the characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.

[     ]- authors notes

"    "- talking

Chapter 3-The First DADA Lesson

            The Great Hall fell into silence as a young woman with silver hair made her way between the tables towards the staff table.  Once there she sat down in her seat next to Professor Snape.  She looked around at all the students who were still quiet before raising an eyebrow in amusement and turning towards Professor Dumbledore.

            "Tell me Albus are they always this quiet or is it just me?"  She spoke loud enough so that her voice carried throughout the entire hall.

            Albus chuckled as he turned to face his students and said, "Dig in."  He then sat back down in his chair.  Slowly the students turned their attention from the staff table to their dinners and talking resumed again.  Mostly the talk was of the new professor and was used to inform those who had no idea of who she was, of her importance in the magical world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So your telling me that she's a princess Ron," Harry said to his best friend as he ate his dinner.

            "That's exactly what I'm saying," Ron told his friend as he ate his own dinner.  Suddenly a thought hit him.  "Whoa Harry that means that your parents were friends with royalty."  Ron looked at Harry in awe.

            "So are yours Ron or haven't you figured it out yet that Anastasia Cosmos has got to be her sister.  How is your mother friends with Anastasia anyway?" Hermonie asked as she looked at the Weasley family.

"You know how Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringotts right," George asked as he looked at Harry and Hermonie.  At their nods he continued.  "While Bill wasn't always so good at breaking curses.  In fact in his first year at Hogwarts he almost failed DADA.  Ana was in her 6th year at the time and she came across Bill crying over that fact in one of the back hallways of the school.  When he told her what was wrong she and her sister gave him help and tutored him in what he was learning.  Even after they left Hogwarts they still helped him in his studies.  In return he passed on his knowledge to others who were having difficulties in DADA," George ended.

            "Bill was at Hogwarts at the same time as my parents?" Harry asked in a daze as he turned towards the Weasley family.

            "Only for their last two years, Harry," Fred answered him before he began to eat again.

            "If you ask him I'm sure Bill will tell you about them Harry," Ginny said as she looked over at Harry.

            "Thanks Ginny, I think I will," Harry replied sending a smile towards her.  They finished their meal in relative silence, with the occasional discussions on Qudditch and what they thought classes would be like this year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            At the staff table, sitting between Professors Snape and Sprout, Rose watched the students in the Great Hall with amusement.

            "I suppose that if I hadn't of run into you in Diagon Alley I would have found out you were teaching Defense with the rest of the students, since Albus did not see fit to inform me of that fact," Snape said as he began to eat his meal.

            "Now Severus, don't be mad at him.  I asked him not to tell any of the staff.  If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that it wasn't only the students who were surprised, but the rest of the staff as well," Rose said as she looked at Severus.  "So Sev, what have you been up to lately?  Have you created any new potions which can be used for mayhem or have you started to walk the path of the straight and narrow?"  Rose smirked at Severus.  Professor Sprout began chuckling, while Snape sent a glare towards Rose.

            "If you must know, I have been working on a way to make the Wolfsbane potion more effective as well as improve it's taste," Snape said with a sigh knowing Rose was being her annoying self again.

            "I trust you are using Remus to test them," Rose as she looked around the Great Hall before turning towards Severus.

            "Of course, who else do I know that is a werewolf," Snape said as he rolled his eyes at Rose.

            "Don't get smart with me Sev.  I still know all the charms I used while I was here.  I'm sure it would please your students immensely to see you walking around completely pink," Rose said with a twinkle of mischief visible in her eyes.

            "You wouldn't," Snape said turning to look Rose in the eye.

            "Try me," Rose answered a smirk visible on her face.  The noise level in the hall began to drop as the students in the hall began to made their way up to their rooms.  After all the students had left the hall the teachers began to make their way to their rooms as well.  Before Severus could leave the hall Rose called out to him to stop.  When she had caught up with him she told him, "Sev, don't use the salt at breakfast tomorrow."  She then walked out of the hall towards her rooms, leaving behind one confused Professor Severus Snape.  Pondering what Rose could possibly mean by that comment, Severus headed first to the Slytherin dorms to check on his students, and then to his rooms.  He fell asleep wondering just what Rose was up to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Breakfast the next morning was a dull affair.  Remembering what Rose had said the night before, Severus ignored the salt on the table.  The first indication of what Rose had done became evident when Minerva McGonagall gave a small shriek.  Turing towards her Severus felt his mouth drop open in shock.  Prim and proper, "Griffindor" Minerva, was currently sporting green and silver striped skin.  Severus tore his gaze from Minerva to look at the students in the hall.  All of them were in similar states.  The Hufflepuff's wore stripes in Ravenclaw blue and bronze.  The Ravenclaw's wore stripes in Hufflepuff yellow and black.  The worst by far would have to be his Slytherin's.  Wearing stripes of Griffindor red and gold, they looked ready to kill someone.  Turning towards the Griffindor table, he saw all of them in a similar state as Minerva.  Wearing the Slytherin colours in stripes of green and silver, each one was looking around for the one who had pulled the prank. [AN ~ I'm not sure if these are the correct colours for each house.  If anyone knows could you please let me know, thanks.] 

            Severus became vaguely aware of Rose patting him on the arm.  She kept mumbling to him, "There, there Sev.  The potion only lasts for a day, by breakfast tomorrow they'll all be back to normal."  Before Snape could reply, Minerva had gotten over the shock of being green and stood up.  "Weasley," she shouted as she walked over to the two green twins.  "What have you two done now?" she screamed at them.  Deciding to save the mischievous twins, Rose stood up and walked over to the glowering Minerva.

            "Do you always make it a practice to accuse those who are innocent professor?" Rose asked as she stood beside McGonagall with her arms crossed, staring at the professor.  "This the second time I've seen you do so.  Frankly I thought the first time was a fluke.  At the time you didn't know about the reputation of my sister and myself.  To automatically assume the worst about someone and to accuse them without any proof, how can you consider yourself to be just professor?"  The entire hall was watching the drama being played out in the middle of the Great Hall.  Minerva looked at Rose in shock as the clues Rose had given her slowly added up in her head.

            "You did this?" Minerva asked as she glared at Rose.  When Rose nodded she asked, "Why?"

            "To teach a lesson in equality to the students and staff of this school, professor.  In the three years we attended Hogwarts my sister and I broke down the barriers between the houses.  To find out now, 17 years later, that those walls and barriers have been restored.  That the prejudice that existed then has returned, makes me wonder if anyone even learned anything from the experience.  I'm not saying that loyalty towards your house is a crime, I'm saying the opposite really.  Keep your loyalty to your house but don't exclude others just because of some prejudiced idea.  Each and everyone of you are equals, it matters not if you come a pureblooded family that stretches for generations, or if you are the first in your family with the ability to use magic and descend from a long line of muggles, not one of you is more important or more powerful than the other.  If we are to survive in the years to come and the battles with Voldemort (most of the student body flinches at the name) we must stand united behind one goal, and one purpose.  Anything that I need to do to get that point across to the students and staff of this school, I will do.  Albus has already given me free reign in my classes and I intend to use it to show each and every one of these students how to survive in the upcoming war, be they 1st year student or 7th year graduate."  The entire hall looked at Rose in shock after her speech.  However Minerva was not going to let this drop.

            "If you did this to encourage equality, why wasn't Snape affected?" Minerva asked Rose.  As she finished her question all eyes turned towards the potions master, and saw that yes he was not affected.

            "I may encourage equality, but I'm not stupid," Rose said as she stared at her old transfiguration teacher.  "I don't alienate allies, even if the original alliance was made years ago.  I also need Severus' help with a potion I am working on.  I'm not about to get him mad at me, so I warned him last night not to use the salt at breakfast this morning.  Mixed within the salt was a simple potion whose affects will wear off before breakfast tomorrow.  Now professor if you'll excuse me I have a class to prepare for, and I believe that you do as well."  Rose walked past McGonagall and out of the Great Hall.  Minerva turned towards Dumbledore and was about speak when he held up a hand to indicate she should be quiet.

            "I believe that our young DADA teacher has given us all something to think about.  I remember what Hogwarts was like at the end of term 17 years ago.  The graduates from all four houses regardless of who they where and what house they belonged to worked together to pull a very sophisticated series of pranks on the rest of the school.  Though the day was filled with mayhem, it is not the pranks that where pulled that I remember the most, it was the fact that all the houses were working together in harmony towards a single goal.  That goal may well have been to drive everyone else insane, but it was still a goal.  I did give Rose the freedom to use whatever means necessary to get her point across, no matter what it was.  Rose never does anything without having first considered all the consequences of her actions.  A result I suspect from having to take over the rule of a country at to young an age.  Now if Rose says the potion will wear off in a day, the potion will wear off in a day.  In the meanwhile you shall all attend your classes as you are.  As classes begin in 5 minutes I suggest that you all head off to your first period classes." Dumbledore stated before standing and leaving the Great Hall.  He was covered in stripes made in every colour of the 4 houses.  The students of Hogwarts were confused and excited as they headed off to their first classes of the day.  As they walked, each student was wondering about the same thing, 'What will she have in store for us next.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After double potions with the Slytherins, Harry and his friends headed off to the DADA classroom.  Each one of them was still sporting their green and silver striped skin.  When they arrived at the classroom the first thing they noticed was it was larger than usual.  The second thing they noticed was that all the 5th years from each house were in the room.  Harry and company took a seat in a section that contained the other 5th year Griffindors.

            "Does anyone know what is going on?" Harry asked as he took his seat.

            "No clue Harry," Dean answered as he looked at his fellow Griffindor.  At that moment the bell rang and Professor Kou entered the classroom.  Walking up to the front of the classroom she turned to look at her students.

            "As you have no doubt noticed you are all taking DADA together with the other houses.  Before I begin with my lessons, I would like to know who among you all would like to learn healing charms and spells this year instead of counter-curses.  If you would prefer to do this you will follow a separate lesson plan receiving your lessons from my sister when we are learning counter-curses.  If you would please raise your hand if you are interested, so I can have a number to give to my sister."  Slowly several hands raised into the air.  One by one Rose called on the students to get their names.  When she was done the list she made looked like this:

_Brown, Lavender; Longbottom, Neville; Parkingson, Pansy; Zabini, Blaise; Moon, Selena; Abbot, Hannah_

            "Excellent," Rose exclaimed as she looked over her list.  "Get to know these people as they will be your healers for the next three years.  Only those injuries which they do not know how to heal, or those which are life threatening should be taken to Madam Pomfery in the hospital wing.  Now, I thought that this morning I had made it quite clear that I do not like boundaries. So if you will all stand up and move to the back of the room you will be placed into your groups.  These groups are to be your family for the next three years.  You are to help each other to pass all of your classes, and defend anyone in your group who is being ridiculed by others.  If the six who are learning healing charms could sit at these benches here at the front," Rose said as she pointed to a pair of benches that sat three each.  The six healers-in-training moved to sit were they were told to.

            "Potter, Boot, Nott, and MacDougal, if each of you will take a seat at one of the four groups of desks that are left.  One person at each set please.  These are the leaders of the groups that will de created," she told the class as the four students went to their new seats.  She then turned to the leaders she had chosen.

            "As a leader it is your job to ensure that the rules I have outlined are being followed.  Now I want each of you to chose a student who is not in your house to be a part of your group, you must chose a student from all three of the other houses before you can chose another from a house you already have, this includes your own house.  Do you understand this rule?"  Rose asked them as she looked each one in the eye.  When each one of them had nodded she continued.  "Good, Boot you chose first followed by Nott, then MacDougal, then Potter.  It's your show gentlemen," Rose said as she went to sit behind her desk.

            "Hermonie," Terry Boot called out.  Hermonie went to sit beside him.

            "Turpin," Adrian Nott called out.  Lisa Turpin made her way over to where he sat.

            "Seamus," Morag MacDougal called out. Seamus made his way over to his new seat.

            "Mandy," Harry called out. Mandy Brocklehurst made her way over to where Harry sat.

            The picking continued in this way with the groups ending up a complete mix of all four houses.

_Group 1_

_Potter, Harry ~ Leader; Brocklehurst, Mandy; Finch-Fletchley, Justin; Malfoy, Draco; Weasley, Ronald; Longbottom, Neville ~ Healer; Zabini, Blaise ~ Healer_

_Group 2_

_Boot, Terry ~ Leader; Granger, Hermonie; Macmillian, Ernie; Bulstrode, Millicent; Moon, Selena ~ Healer; Brown, Lavender ~ Healer_

_Group 3_

_Nott, Adrian ~ Leader; Turpin, Lisa; Bones, Susan; Thomas, Dean; Goyle, Gregory; Parkinson, Pansy ~ Healer_

_Group 4_

_MacDougal, Morag ~ Leader; Finnigan, Seamus; Patil, Padma; Crabbe, Vincent; Patil, Pavarti; Abbot, Hannah ~ Healer_

            "Now as the headmaster has told you my name is Rosaline Kou Cosmos.  You may call me Professor Kou, or Rose.  My sister Anastasia can be called either Professor Cosmos or Ana.  Now to test how observant you all are I have created a small test for you.  I am wearing one item which is the colour of my old Hogwarts house.  The first person to tell me what the item is, the colour, and the Hogwarts house it corresponds to, will earn for their group the right to not do one of the assignments which are your homework for tonight. I will tell you which one you do not have to do.  Your classes this year are going to be divided into three parts, counter-spells or healing charms depending on which you have chosen, physical training to get you all in shape, and self-defense lessons to ensure you can defend yourselves if you ever lose your wand.  Now for your first lesson.  Do any of you know what the Hierarchy of Magic is?" Rose asked the class.  No raised their hand.  "Fair enough, that means you know as much as the 7th years I taught last period.  Do any of you know what a hierarchy is?" Rose asked her eyes once more looking over the students of her class.  Her eyes landed on a student with their hand in the air.  "Yes, Draco."

            "A hierarchy is a listing from top to bottom of those with the most power to those with the least," Draco answered from his spot near Harry.

            "That is correct Draco.  Now if you apply that definition to magic you have those who can control vast amounts of magic, to those who can control none," Rose said as she flicked her fingers at a piece of chalk.  The chalk rose and began to write on the board "The Hierarchy of Magic" with the numbers 1 through 7 down the side of the board.  The class stared on in amazement at the piece of chalk.  The entire class jumped in shock however when Rose spoke.  "You may want to be copying this down.  You will be tested on it and the homework assignment that accompanies it."  The class scrambled to take parchment, quill, and ink from their bags and copied down what was listed on the board  "Now based on the definition I gave you, what would be on the bottom of this list.  Pansy," Rose said calling, on the Slytherin girl who jumped when she was called.

            Pansy thought about it for a second before answering, "Muggles."

            "Correct Pansy," Rose said as she smiled at the girl.  "What's next?  If you don't know take a guess," Rose told them as the piece of chalk wrote the word "Muggle" next to the number 7.  "Yes Terry," She called out to the Ravenclaw boy who raised his hand.

            "Witches and Wizards," Terry answered looking Rose straight in the eye.

            Rose nodded at Terry before she said, "They are on the list but they are not number 6."  The piece of chalk wrote "Witch/Wizard" beside number 5.  "Here's a clue for number 6," Rose told the class as she wandered around the classroom.  "Their not witches or wizards but their not muggles either.  They're in between.  Yes Harry," Rose said as she walked past him on her circuit of the room.

            "Is it a squib?" Harry asked, his uncertainty evident in his voice.

            "That is correct Harry," Rose said as she smiled at him.  The chalk wrote the word "Squib" beside number 6.  "Now the next four words are ones you more than likely have never heard before.  Yes Neville," Rose said without even turning towards him.

            "Your hair-tie, Professor," Neville answered.

            "What about it Neville," Rose asked as she turned towards him.

            "It's green, you were a Slytherin when you attended Hogwarts," Neville answered as he looked at Rose.

            "Very good Neville.  You are correct I was a Slytherin when I attended Hogwarts.  My sister Anastasia was a Griffindor.  Goes to show you how different twins can be.  You have excellent observational skills Neville."  As the eyes of every student in the class fell upon Neville, he looked down in embarrassment.  "Now," Rose continued her lesson.  "From bottom to top the last four in the hierarchy are: Sorcerer or Sorceress; an Enchanter or Enchantress; a Normal Mage; and an Elemental Mage," Rose listed as the chalk placed the names in their correct spots in the list.  "For homework I want each of you to come up with a definition for each of these.  Harry," Rose said as she looked at the boy in question.  When he had looked up from his paper she continued.  "Your group does not have to do these.  I will have the definitions for you at beginning of your next class."  When Harry nodded she continued to list the rest of their homework.  "I would also like each of you to come to class with one page of notes on the elemental mage of your choice.  Information on the mages can be found in "Ancient Prophecies and What They Mean For Us" as well as in some books found within the Hogwarts library.  None of these books can be removed from the library as this assignment is being given to every year," Rose said as the class wrote down their homework.  "Anyone who does not complete their homework will earn an essay about a DADA topic of my choice.  The essay must be 6 feet in length and you will only have 2 weeks to complete it.  Now so I have better understanding of what you all know, tell me what you have learned about in the last 4 years," Rose said as she sat on her desk.

            The rest of the class was spent reviewing what they had previously learned.  All in all as Harry left for lunch, he thought about how it was the strangest DADA lesson he'd ever had.  He was also thinking about how he was going to keep Ron and Draco from killing each other.  As he walked towards Griffindor tower to put away his books he contemplated his new responsibilities and how he would complete them.  As he walked, Harry was utterly unaware of the complications that would soon enter his life.

[AN ~ another cliffie. Opps, I seem to enjoy doing them.  Sorry again that this took so long to get out.  Chapter 4 may be awhile as I'm only about half way through writing it and then I still have to type it up.  This chapter turned out completely different from what I had originally written.  The only thing that remained the same was the prank and the hierarchy.  The entire rant that Rose has about equality was influenced by my law class.  We just finished learning about the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms and how it protects us from discrimination.

The following is a complete listing of the hierarchy and there definitions:

The Hierarchy of Magic

1) Elemental Mage ~ can do the same as a normal mage but, can control one of the six elements.  The elements are: fire, water, earth, air, light, and shadow.  The royal family of Cosmos are the only known Elemental mages who can control all six.

2) Normal Mage ~ can perform even the most difficult spells with out a wand, perform all their magic with out the use of a wand

3) Enchanter/Enchantress ~ can perform medium difficulty spells without a wand

4) Sorcerer/Sorceress ~ can before the simplest spells without a wand

5) Witch/Wizard ~ can perform magic only with the use of a wand

6) Squib ~ one born to a magical family but has no magic

7) Muggle ~ one who can not use magic in any of its forms

Let me know if any part of this story is confusing to you and I will try to clarify it for you.  I have completed the prologue for Redemption of the Serpent and will try to get it typed and posted before Monday.  Till next time

Silver Tenshi]

[Edited on June 20, 2002]


	5. Chp 4 When Padfoot Meets Lunar

[AN ~ I'm surprised I only had one person comment on the fact that I put Harry, Ron and Draco together in a group, with Harry as their leader.  I even threw in Neville and nobody noticed what might potentially be a disaster in the making, haven't decided yet.

For those who are wondering why Harry chose Draco to be in his group here is your answer:

Who would you rather have at your back, someone who you know will betray you, or a complete stranger that you know nothing about.  Personally I'd prefer the one I know will betray me because I'd know what is going through their head in a battle.  With a stranger you don't know that.

Sorry this is so late I got loaded down with work and assignments.

My Reviewers ~

Thanks to all four of you for reviewing. jasmine-softly-spoken, Sara Minks, LG, and Sev Rickman.]

Disclaimer: the characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.

[     ]- authors notes

"    "- talking

*   *- writing on the backs of pictures    

Chapter 4-When Padfoot meets Lunar

            It wasn't until the next day after classes that Harry remembered the box of pictures Rose had given him on the train.  Picking them up out of his trunk Harry brought them down to the common room.  Together with Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny, he sorted through the pictures.  As Harry looked through the pictures he came across a picture of four girls.  One of the girls in the picture (Rose) was trying to pull another person into the picture.  The other girls in the picture included his mother, Ana, and a girl with black hair.  As he watched Rose got tired of pulling on the arm and let it drop, sticking her tongue out at the person before moving to join the other girls.  Harry turned the picture over and read the writing on the back.

_*The Heavens; Lunar, Solar, Star, Night, and Serpent.  Winners of the 5th Year Prank War.  Serpent's there, he just likes to hide. 5th year at Hogwarts.*_

Harry turned the picture over and attempted to find the elusive Serpent but soon gave up when it was evident that he had no intention of appearing on the photo for now.  Harry continued to look through his pile.  The next picture to catch his eye was a group shot with everyone standing in pairs.  Turning it over Harry read the writing on the back.

_*The Marauder's and the Heavens.  Couples: Prongs & Star, Moony & Night, Padfoot & Solar, Serpent & Lunar.  7th year at Hogwarts*_

When Harry read the word Serpent he immediately turned the picture over to look at the mysterious male.  Harry got the feeling that he new the man standing next to Rose (the one he deduced was Serpent, being as he knew all the others), but brushed the feeling off.

"Look at this one guys.  It has my parents and some of the others in it," Harry said as he passed the picture to Ron.  Ron looked at it briefly before he passed it on to Hermonie and Ginny.  They stared at the photo, turned it over, read what was written on the back, and turned it over to stare at the photo again.

"What are you doing Hermonie?" Ron asked as he looked at the girls.

"It's Snape," Hermonie said as she stared at the picture.

"What?" Harry and Ron said together as they came to stand beside the girls.

"There standing beside Rose," Hermonie said as she pointed him out to the boys.  Harry realized why the man looked familiar.  Except for the expression on his face the man looked exactly like Snape did now.  "He looks different,"  Hermonie said as she looked at him.

"He looks happy," Ginny replied as she too looked at the photo.  At that point the Rose in the photo whispered something in Snape's ear and he began to laugh.

"This is so weird," Ron said as he watched the couples in the photograph.  Harry's parents were running around the photo, chasing each other.  Remus and Night were curled up together under a tree having a discussion.  Sirius and Ana were standing in the middle of the photo kissing each other senseless.

"Yah, I mean unless you look closely, you would never know it was Snape," Harry said as he watched the younger versions of his parents in the picture.

"Know who was Snape," Fred asked as he and George walked over to the quartet.

"The guy standing next to Rose in this picture," Ginny informed her brothers as she handed the picture to the twins.  The twins did the same thing that Hermonie and Ginny had done with the photo.  They stared at the photo, turned it over to read the writing on the back then flipped it over again to look at the picture.

"Blimey," George said as he looked at the picture, then seemed to come out of his shock.  "Wait a minute, The Marauder's.  So all the guys in this photo except Snape were Marauder's," George said as he stared at the photo of his idols.

"Yah, I know what their names are to," Harry said as he came to stand between the twins.  Harry then began to point to the various people in the photo.  "This is Prongs, my father," Harry said as he pointed out the man with black hair and glasses.  "This is Padfoot.  Also known as Sirius Black," Harry continued pointing to a second man with black hair.  "And this is Moony, or Remus Lupin," Harry ended as he pointed to the man with brown hair.

"You're related to one of the Marauder's," Fred said as he stared at Harry in awe.  "Wait, Remus Lupin, as in Professor Lupin, our DADA teacher 2 years ago," George asked in shock as he looked at Harry.

"One and the same George," Harry answered as he began to collect all his pictures together and replace them in their box.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry took the pictures she was holding out of her hands.

"I just remembered, when Hagrid sent me his note on my birthday he asked me to come down and visit him as soon as possible after school started.  He said he would give me my present then.  Do you guys want to come with me?" Harry asked looking at his five friends.  All of them nodded and within minutes they were on their way to Hagrid's hut, the box with the pictures in it resting within a pocket of Harry's robes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As they knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut, the unmistakable sound of Fang's barking reached their ears.  When Hagrid opened the door, while holding off Fang.  The six walked into the hut.  Harry's attention was drawn towards the large black dog sitting near the fireplace.

            "Snuffles," Harry cried out as he threw his arms around the dog in a hug.  His cry brought the attention of the others to the black, grim-like, dog that Harry was holding on to for dear life.  Ron and Hermonie quickly explained to the twins and Ginny why Harry was so happy to see the dog.  When they were done the three looked at Harry with smiles on their faces.  A "pop" echoed through the cabin as the dog transformed into a man with black hair, crouched beside the fire.

            "Hey Harry," Sirius said as he gathered his godson into a hug.  When Sirius had loosened his grip on him Harry turned towards Hagrid.

            "Hagrid was this the present that you mentioned in your letter to me," Harry asked as he looked at his friend from the comfort of his godfather's arms.

            "Part of it 'Arry.  I'm looking after 'im for one of the professors.  'E's to be their pet, so you'll see 'im around everywhere.  This is the rest of your present," Hagrid said as he took a package off the mantelpiece and handed it to Harry.

            "Thank you, Hagrid," Harry said as he took the package from Hagrid.  Everyone watched him as he unwrapped the square package.  When the paper was removed there sat a white box covered in carvings of lilies and stags.  Slowly Harry opened the box and stared at what was inside.  There sitting in the folds of fabric was a chain, upon which was strung a ring.  Picking it up Harry looked at the ring and read the inscription written on the inside of the ring.  "To Lily, Together Forever, Love James."

            "Both the box and the ring belonged to your mother.  Your father gave the box to your mother on their first wedding anniversary.  The ring was the promise ring given to your mother by your father when they were still in school.  Even after they were married, she wore it on that chain around 'er neck," Hagrid told Harry as he watched him look at both the box and ring in fascination.

            "Thank you, Hagrid.  I've never had anything that belonged to my mother before," Harry said as he placed the ring back within the box before closing it up again.  He then stood, walked over to Hagrid and gave him a hug.  When he was finished he went back to sit beside his godfather.  When he was seated again, Harry removed the box of pictures from his robe pocket and opened it.  "Sirius," Harry said as he searched through the pictures for the one he wanted.  "Did you ever date while you were at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he found the group photo and pulled it out of the box.  Sirius looked at his godson in shock.

            "Why do you want to know, Harry?" Sirius asked confusion evident in his voice.

            "Professor Kou," Harry began, but was interrupted by Sirius.

            "Professor Who?" Sirius asked even more confused now.

            "Kou," Hermonie answered.  "Professor Rosaline Kou Cosmos, our new DADA teacher."

            "Lunar's here?" Sirius asked his eyes lit up in recognition of his old friend.

            "If you mean Rose, then yes she is here," Ron answered as he looked at Sirius.

            "Is Solar, sorry I mean Ana here too?" Sirius asked as he looked at each of the children in turn, his eyes filled with hope that she was.

            "Not yet, but Professor Kou said she will be coming soon to help with the classes," Harry answered his godfather.  The light in Sirius' eyes dimmed a little before it was replaced with determination.  The others didn't notice.  "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," Harry began shooting Sirius a look.  Sirius had the decency to look embarrassed.  "Professor Kou gave me this box of photos of my parents.  I found this inside of it," Harry said as he handed the group photo to his godfather.

            "I remember that day.  It was just after we had completed our NEWTS.  Wormtail took the picture," Sirius snarled, his hatred of Wormtail evident in his voice.

            "Who's this Sirius," Ron asked, partly out of curiosity, and partly to distract Sirius from his thoughts of murdering Wormtail, as he pointed to the girl standing next to Remus Lupin.  Sirius looked at the picture.  Slowly his anger drained away, and he began to smile.

            "Her Name is Kiara Braeden.  She and Remus started going out in our 6th year.  She was a shadow mage, and as such could be with Remus throughout his transformation as a human," Sirius told them as he stared at the picture, a smile evident on his face.

            "Why?" Hermonie asked as she looked at Sirius.

            "A shadow mage can control dark creatures if they so chose.  How did she explain it?" Sirius asked himself as he thought back to his schooldays.  "I remember now.  Elemental mages can communicate with the creatures who are associated with their element.  For example an earth mage can communicate with any creature that lives on land.  Water mages communicate with creatures that live in the water.  Air mages communicate with creatures that can fly.  Fire mages communicate with magical creatures.  Light mages can communicate with any creature that is not classified as a dark creature.  Shadow mages communicate with dark creatures.  A werewolf is considered a dark creature.  Remus once told me that even when he wasn't transformed he could feel the bond that existed between his wolf form and Kiara.  The three of them," Sirius said point to Kiara, Ana and Rose.  "Found out that Remus was a werewolf during their first year here.  Lily found out the next year.  The year following that, our 7th year, is the year that Snape had his encounter with Remus in the Shrieking Shack.  I don't know who I was more scared of afterwards, Remus or Rose.  I realize now that it was a stupid thing to do.  Ana was furious to, now that I think about it," Sirius said as he tipped his head to the side and lost himself in the memories of his past.

            "We had a right to be Padfoot, after all, you had just tried to kill one of our friends," a voice called out from the door to Hagrid's hut.  The eyes of everyone in the hut swung to the door to look at the person standing there.  It was Professor Kou.  Rose turned her attention to the children in the hut.  "You'd better head back to your dorms, curfew is soon and you don't want to get in trouble," she told them.  The children said goodbye to both Sirius and Hagrid before heading back up to the school.  Harry carried both the box of pictures from Rose and the box that Hagrid had given to him.  When they were out of sight within the school Rose stepped into the hut and shut the door behind her.

            "Hello Si, long time no see," Rose said to him as she came to sit beside him at the table.

            "Rose," Sirius said as he nodded his head at her in acknowledgment as well as respect for her position within the courts as the Queen of Cosmos.

            "You and me need to have a long talk Sirius," Rose said as she accepted the cup of tea offered to her by Hagrid.

            "I'll leave you two to talk.  Got to check up on the forest, something just isn't right about it," Hagrid said as he gathered the things he needed for his walk in the forest.

            "Be careful, Hagrid," Rose called after him as he left the hut, Fang trailing after him.  Rose turned her attention back to Sirius and the conversation began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Their conversation lasted until nearly midnight.  In it they discussed everything from Harry to the plans being made to prove Sirius' innocence.  Plans were also made to protect Harry and the children of the prophecy.  If any of them died before they could be trained, the results would be disastrous.  They would survive the war with Voldemort only to fall to the shadows.  As Rose walked back towards her rooms in the castle she thought about how her life had proceeded and what her destiny had in store for her now.  As walked into the school, Rose's thoughts grew darker.

"No matter what it costs me, I will not let the darkness win.  Even if it costs me my life," Rose whispered into the hallway around her.  With that thought in her mind, Rose reached her rooms and entered.  She prepared for bed and was just laying down to go to sleep when a picture flashed through her mind.  In it James and Lily stood with their arms wrapped around Harry as he was now.  All three of them had tears in their eyes as they held on to each other for dear life.  As quickly as the picture had appeared it vanished.  Rose fell asleep with the words, "I will bring you back," echoing throughout her head.

[AN ~ and another chapter done.  Things will begin to pick up from here as the elemental children begin to appear.  Using the various clues given so far take a guess at who you think each child is.  A person can only be used once, and they are all 4th year or above.  I will try to get either another chapter of this or RotS out this weekend but I don't know if it will be possible.  All next week I have an assignment due or a school trips almost everyday.  Add in work and I have no time to type.  Both the second chapter of RotS and the fifth chapter of PoS are already written, I just need to type them out.  One good thing to keep in mind though is that in just over 6 weeks (or is it under?) school lets out for the summer.  Once summer rolls around I hope to have a new chapter for both stories out each week.  My goal this summer is to have PoS done or nearly complete (translation no more than 3 or 4 chapters left in the story) by the time school starts up again.  Then I'll have to cut down on my postings again as it's my last year of high school and I want to get good grades.  If the next chapter is going to be delayed again like this one was, I'll post an update to let you know when approximately it will be up.  Till next chapter

Silver Tenshi]

[Edited on June 20, 2002]


	6. Chp 5 The First Child Revealed

[AN. Sorry it took so long to get this out.  With exams and then fanfiction crashing it just hasn't been my week.  The good news is I have up to chapter 8, all ready written and all of them just need to be typed.  I finish my exams next week on Monday and will try to get a second chapter up after then.]

Disclaimer: the characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.

[     ]- authors notes

"    "- talking

Chapter 5-The First Child Revealed

            September passed quickly for Harry.  Between classes, Quidditch, and keeping Ron and Draco from killing each other, Harry was busier than ever.  In DADA classes, were split between physical training and magical lessons.  Rose had told them that they wouldn't start self-defence lessons until after Christmas.  Those who were learning healing charms were doing well under the guidance of Ana.  The day Ana had arrived she had headed immediately to Hagrid's hut and thanked him for watching Snuffles for her.  Snuffles had not left her side since, following her everywhere even to her classes.

Neville was doing exceptionally well in his lessons on healing charms, much to the surprise of Professor Snape.  After the first successful lessons in healing charms Snape could often be heard commenting to Neville that, "It was surprising that he had finally found something other than Herbology that he wasn't an abysmal failure in," and "It's amazing you haven't screwed up and harmed your patient more than you're trying to help them."  Neville ignored the comments, his current successes doing more to boost his self-confidence than anything.  His grades began to improve in all of his classes, even potions, due to this increase in self-confidence.

Quidditch practice was interesting with Fred and George as co-captains.  Ron had been appointed as Griffindor's new keeper and Harry could think of no one who he would like to see more in the position.  Ron was a natural on a broom, and was a great keeper.  Griffindor had high hopes for winning the Qudditch Cup this year.

As the month had passed Ron and Draco had slowly stopped being rude to each other.  Though whether it was because of Harry's leadership abilities or the fact that Professor Kou assigned them an essay each time they did so, no one would know but them.  However, the upcoming Quidditch game between Griffindor and Slytherin had reawakened the old animosity between them, though not to the level that they were before.  October started, and a week later on a warm Saturday, Quidditch season started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry looked at Ron from were he sat beside him.  "Nervous about the game, Ron," he asked.

            "Terrified.  What if I make I fool of myself, Harry.  Malfoy would never let me live it down if I do," Ron groaned from his spot beside Harry.

            "He won't Ron, unless he wants another essay from Professor Kou," Hermonie spoke up from seat across the table from the boys.

            "So he'll do it when she's not around," Ron told Hermonie as he glared across the table at her.

            "Ron relax, I was nervous before my first game to.  You'll do fine," Harry told his friend as he ate a piece of toast.  "Besides your a great keeper.  Just as good as Wood, maybe even better, but if you believe your going to fail you will make a fool of yourself.  When you get out there and the game begins just think of it as another practice and not a game if that helps.  Ignore the crowd and concentrate on the Quaffle.  Just think of the look on Malfoy's face when we win to help you stay focused if you need to," Harry told his friend while smiling.

            "Thanks Harry, I not nearly as nervous anymore," Ron told his friend with a smile.

            "Good because the game starts in half an hour and I'm out of ideas of what to say to help you get over your nervousness," Harry said as he shot a look at his friend.

            "Thanks a lot Harry, now I'm nervous again," Ron said as his head collapsed into his hands.  Harry looked sheepish while Hermonie burst into laughter at the two of them.  Harry and Ron both shot looks at Hermonie before joining her in laughter.  When they were finished Hermonie looked at Ron before she began to speak.

            "You'll do fine, Ron.  You're one of the best keepers Griffindor has ever had, and I know you'll beat Slytherin," Hermonie told the red-head who sat across from her.

            "Thanks 'Monie," Ron said as he smiled at her.  Hermonie turned a light pink before she offered a small smile back at Ron.  Harry watched his two friends wearing a small smile of his own.  It seemed that his two best friends were finally noticing that they liked each other.  Something the rest of the Griffindors had figured out last year during one of Ron's jealous rages against Victor Krum.  As Harry snuck one last glance at the two before returning to his cooling breakfast he realized that they were perfect for each other.  Hermonie would help keep Ron down to earth, and Ron would help Hermonie to live a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Half an hour later Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Quidditch team were waiting for the game to begin.  When Lee Jordan introduced them they flew out onto the pitch amid the cheering of the crowd.  As he flew around the pitch to warm up, Harry searched the stands for those he recognized.  There was Hagrid and Professor Cosmos sitting in the Griffindor stands with Hermonie and Ginny.  At Ana's feet sat Sirius in his Animagus form.

Next Harry's eyes fell upon Professor Kou.  She was seated next to Professor Snape and the two of them were in a deep conversation about something.  The topic they were most likely discussing was probably potions.  That was another shock for the school.  A week after Rose had performed her first prank, she had pulled another.  This time all the students and staff of the Great Hall, with the exception of Snape once again, were turned a neon pink.  This colour had brought another shock to the students as their cold potions professor had taken one look at the students and staff in the hall and burst out in laughter.  Everyone of the students in the Great Hall had stared at their professor in shock.  They had never heard him laugh before.  Rose had smiled at his reaction.  "Glad you enjoy it, Severus," she had called out before Professor McGonagall had rounded on her and demanded that the counter potion be given to every person in the Great Hall.  With a straight face Rose had then proceeded to inform Minerva that thought the potion is similar to the one she had used during her first year at Hogwarts, she had made modifications to the potion so that the counter potion would no longer work.

Professor McGonagall had shouted at Rose, "Your a Potions Master, surely you can create a counter potion for it."  The students in the Great Hall had felt themselves slowly falling into the shock which was an almost daily occurrence now.  Rose had then began to calmly explain to the furious transfigurations professor, that although she could create a counter potion, by the time it was complete the effects of the colour potion would have worn off.  So there was no point in even beginning the process of creating the counter potion.  Professor McGonagall had glared at Rose, Severus had begun to laugh again, and the students of Hogwarts found themselves wondering if they would ever have a normal DADA teacher.  For the next 24 hours until the potion wore off, Professor Snape could be heard chuckling at the beginning of every class, Rose could be seen with a smile on her face, and Professor McGonagall could be seen plotting.

That day Fred and George had come back from their afternoon transfiguration class in a daze.  When Harry had questioned them they had replied that Professor McGonagall had asked them to stay after class. When everyone had left the classroom Professor McGonagall had asked them to help her pull a prank on Professor Kou.  The twins told Harry they were dumbstruck.  Professor, "rule-stickler", McGonagall wanted them to pull a prank.  When they finally discovered that it was not a joke, a partnership had been formed between the three.  The school had become a lot quieter now that the twins split all their time between, classes, Quidditch, and planing their next prank on Professor Kou.  Rose had easily avoided all their pranks, telling them things like, "It was a good try," and "Almost had me there."  After which she would give them advice on what to do differently in their next prank.  The twins were enjoying the experiment and used all of the advice given to them by Rose to make their next prank even better.  they had also developed a lot of new products for their joke shop, as well as created a lot of good ideas for new pranks.

Harry was torn from his thoughts about the twins as Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.  Katie grabbed the Quaffle and took off towards the Slytherin goals.  Katie passed the Quaffle to Angelina who threw it towards the right hand hoop.  The Quaffle passed through the hoop and Harry vaguely heard Lee Jordan announce the goal as he concentrated on finding the Golden Snitch.

An hour later the snitch had yet to make an appearance.  The score was 120-100 Slytherin.  The reason that Slytherin had made so many goal was each time one of their chasers entered the scoring area, one of their beater would send a Bludger towards Ron causing him to move out of the way leaving the goal posts open.  Suddenly Harry spotted a glint of gold near the Ravenclaw section of the stands.  He slowly turned his broom around to face the section and then took of after the snitch before Malfoy even realized what he was doing.  When Malfoy finally realized what Harry was up to, he took off after Harry, but Harry all ready had a good 2 minute lead on him.  Harry closed his hand over the snitch and held it above his head in victory.  Just as Harry's hand came over head his he heard a voice screaming out, "Ron."  Spinning his broom around, Harry's eyes met a sight he never wanted to see.  There falling to the ground was his best friend, Ronald Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[The next part until the end of the chapter will all be from Rose's POV]

            As I sat with Severus in the Slytherin section of the Quidditch stands and watched the game, I could fell the vibrations within the air.  Not of the rivalry between these two houses, but of the air itself telling me a new air mage would be discovered today.  As I watched each of the players on the field I carefully considered each one, wondering which one of them would be revealed as the child of air.  As I watched the Slytherin chaser took possession of the Quaffle once more, I saw Harry take off towards the Ravenclaw section in pursuit of the snitch.  At that moment a picture flashed through my mind. In it a member of the Griffindor team was falling towards the ground while glowing a light blue. As the vision faded, I sent the picture to Ana.  I stood and began to make my way down to the field, Severus at my side.  I checked Harry's position, he was halfway to the snitch with Draco on his tail.

            "Where are you going?" Sev asked as he followed me.  "You're going to miss the end of the game."

            "I all ready know who's going to win," I called over my shoulder as I began to run.  I was outside the pitch and heading towards the lake, Severus by my side, when I heard the crack of the beater club against the Bludger.  Moments later I heard the softer crack of the Bludger hitting flesh and braking bone.  I felt Ana leap into action.  Seconds later I felt both her and the air mage release their powers.  I could see what was happening through Ana's eyes as I slowed to a stop next to the lake.  What I saw terrified me.  There floating slowly to the ground while glowing a light blue was Ronald Weasley, the newest air mage.

[AN. and another chapter down.  I've had a lot of people make guesses in their reviews on who the different elemental children are and some have been right.  I'm not going to tell you who has guessed right but I will give you clues as to their identities in the coming chapters.  Also some more of my own characters will be making their appearance sometime around chapter 10.  Take a guess at who they may be and what roles they will play in this story.  You can also guess what houses they will belong to.  I don't expect you to get their names but guess what their job is going to be and whether or not they are the child of any the characters mentioned so far, either my own or J. K. Rowling's.  Keep your guesses on the mages coming. Here are the confirmed mages and the ones on which guesses will still be accepted:

Fire -- Harry

Air -- Ron

Water -- ?

Earth -- ?

Light -- ?

Shadow -- ?

I had one person ask if the mages could be one of the professors, the answer to that question is no.  If any of them were they would not be a child of their element.  The bounderies for guesses are any one from 4th year to 7th year.  As always your reviews are appeciated and looked forward to.  Till next chapter,

Silver Tenshi]

[Posted on June 24, 2002]


	7. Chp 6 Potions and Confrontations

[AN. before I start this chapter I would like to take this moment to apologize to all my readers about the habit I have of ending my chapters in cliffhangers.  I do not intend to end my chapters in cliffhangers it just the next couple of chapters seemed to write themselves when I was writing them down and both Chp. 5 and Chp. 7 ended in cliffhangers and Chp. 6 (this Chp.) ends in a semi-cliffhanger.  I lot of the reviews I have received believe that Severus Snape will be the child of shadows.  This not true however Snape will have new powers.

My Reviewers:

Sorry I didn't answer any of your reviews last chapter but I typed it up while Fanficition was down.

Chp.5

Jasmine-Softly-Spoken ~ your right it will have an interesting backlash

Sev Rickman ~ some of your guesses are right but I won't tell which ones it will ruin the surprise

Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough ~ I enjoyed reading both of your reviews they were very humourous to read and helped me to write more of this story knowing that some of my readers love the story so far.  To answer your question about the group they have nothing to do with whether or not a person is a mage or not.  The order that they appear on the list is the order they were chosen to belong in the group.  The only one's in the groups to who this does not apply is the healers as Rose assigned them to their group.

Chp. 6

Willows ~ thanks for the review.  It's nice to see a new person on the review list.  Don't worry about if your answer is wrong, one of the best parts of living is making mistakes and learning from them.  Here's a hint though, you have the right house.

Arcee ~ I already said that adults can not be one of the mages and the rest were good guesses.]

Disclaimer: the characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.

[     ]- authors notes

"    "- talking

'    '- thinking

Chapter 6-Potions and Confrontations

[POV Ana]

            From the moment that the game began I knew that the air mage would be revealed during the game.  I sat next to Hagrid with Padfoot, in his animagus form at my feet, in the Griffindor section of the stands.  I watched each player carefully to see which one could be the air mage my sister and I were searching for.  

An hour later neither the snitch nor the air mage had been revealed.  Slytherin was winning 120-100.  I caught the movement of Harry towards the Ravenclaw section of the stands at the same moment I felt Rose stiffen through our bond.  A second later a picture appeared in my mind.  In it a Griffindor player was falling to the ground while glowing a light blue.  Standing I made my way towards the front of the stands.  I could feel Rose headed towards the lake.  The crack of a beater bat against a Bludger brought my attention back to the game.  I followed the Bludger with my eyes as it made it's way towards its unsuspecting target.  The Bludger hit with a faint crack signaling a broken bone and the Griffindor player fell of their broom.  I jumped off of the Griffindor stands vaguely hearing Hermonie Granger shouting out the name of the player hit with the Bludger.  I had fallen half way to the ground before I used my powers to slow my decent.  At that same time the air mage's powers reacted to the danger the mage was in and slowed their own decent.

I hit the ground and rolled, rising out of the roll to stand on my feet, facing the glowing figure.  I looked up at the glowing blue figure in the sky and felt fear constrict my throat as I ran to stand below the descending figure.  I was looking at the unconscious figure of Ronald Weasley.  When I stood beneath him, I used my own powers to make him drop into my arms.  When I had a good grip on Ron I started to run towards the lake and his only hope for survival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[POV  Author]

            When Ana arrived at the lake she saw that it shimmered with a silver colour.  Rose was already in the lake and Ana handed Ron to her.  Rose walked out until she could no longer touch the bottom of the lake and then dived under the surface of the water.  Through this all Ron was held tight in her arms.  Seconds later the lake began to glow with a silver colour as the potion mixed within it began to work.  The lake continued to glow brightly for a minute before the light began to dim, slowly at first then faster, as the potion began to complete its task.  When the light had completely faded, two heads could be seen breaking the surface of the lake.  As the heads came closer, Ana breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized Rose and Ron.  When they reached the edge of the lake, both walked out on collapsed on the grass.  Ana cast two quick drying charms on both of them, while Severus conjured blankets for both of them.

            "What happened," Ron asked as he looked at the three professors.

            "What is the last thing you remember about the game Ron," Ana asked as she wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

            "I had just stopped Slytherin from scoring and then a pain in the back of my head," Ron answered as he looked at her.  "Why?" he asked.

            "Do you remember what I told Harry on the train in September, Ron?" Rose asked as she looked at him.

            "Yes, you told Harry that there was no way he could have known Cedric would die because he was not a seer," Ron answered her.  "But I don't understand how that's relevant to me."

            "I am a seer, Ron," Rose told him.  "I can only see events that are important to the future.  Many times I see the events as they occur.  However, in events were the balance between good and evil can be changed due to the actions or death of one I see the event before it occurs.  By knowing of the event before it occurs I can take the necessary actions required to maintain the balance.  I saw what was going to happen to you, Ron the second that Harry took off after the Snitch.  I had just enough time to prepare the potion that healed you before you were hit with the Bludger," Rose said as she looked at Ron.

            "Why would you see something that involves me professor.  I'm not important to the future, Harry yes, but not me," Ron stated as he looked at Rose.

            "Yes you are Ron.  The pendent you where around you wear around your neck tells me so," Rose told Ron, as his hand reached up to touch the pendent.

            "Hun.  Where did this come from?" Ron asked, his face showing his confusion.  As his fingers brushed over the pendent, it began to glow.  Slowly the glow grew until it engulfed Ron completely.  A memory began to fill Ron's mind of a July night and a miniature whirlwind in his room.  Ron remembered the whirlwind becoming a pendent and him placing the pendent around his neck before falling back to sleep.  "Why did I forget about the pendent, professor?" Ron asked Rose, confusion lacing his voice.

            "You forgot to protect you from those who would do you harm before your powers could be revealed.  Now that they have been revealed they will protect you," Rose told him as she stood with Severus' help.

            "What happened at the game professor?" Ron asked as Ana helped him to stand.

            "You were hit the back of your head with a Bludger.  The back of your skull was almost completely smashed in," Rose told him.  "I will leave the explanations of how you are still alive to Ana.  Now if you'll excuse me Ron, I have some reports to assign.  Coming Severus," Rose asked as she began the long walk towards the school.  Severus easily caught up with her and the two walked the distance to the school side-by-side, deep in conversation with each other.  Ron watched them for a minute before turning to Ana for his explanation.

            "To start with Ron, you must understand that there is no spell in creation that would have healed your injuries.  So instead of using a spell a potion was used.  The potion is called the Heaven's Gate.  It is a very powerful healing potion that can heal any injury, even those like your own, in which the recipient of the potion is near death's door," Ana told him, as they too began the walk towards the school.

            "Why was I in the lake then?" Ron asked as he looked towards his professor.  "Shouldn't I have drunk it?"

            "No Ron, the potion is only drunk when there is poison in the body.  For physical injuries the potion must be applied to the injury.  You were in the lake because the potion must be diluted as it is too powerful to use pure.  The Heaven's Gate is only used pure to remove the must deadly poisons from the body, particularly those that eat away at magic," Ana told him as the reached the base of the stairs leading up into the school.  "Do you have anymore questions Ron," Ana asked as she sat down on the stairs.

            "Just one professor, why am I so important?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Ana.

            "You are important, because you Ronald Weasley, are the Elemental Child of Air, the one spoken about in the Oracle of Light," Ana told him.  "Is that all you wished to know Ron?" Ana asked as she turned towards hi.

            "No professor, I have just one more question.  What is the Oracle of Light?" Ron asked as he looked at his professor.  Ana burst out into laughter.

            "It's been a month since school started and you still haven't flipped through your textbooks yet?" Ana asked as she looked at the younger brother of one of her dearest friends.

            "No," Ron said looking quite sheepish.  "I only look at them when I have to," he told her as she broke down into laughter again.  When Ana had finally gained control of herself she motioned for Ron to make himself comfortable.  She then began to explain to him the story behind the Oracle of the Light and his place in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rose and Severus reached the school shortly after they had parted company with Ana and Ron.  Severus had given Rose permission to remove the beater from the Slytherin Quidditch team. And to suspend him from playing on the team for his remaining year at Hogwarts.  The Slytherin Duo stopped outside of the doors into the Great Hall.  Rose stopped to gain control of her anger.  Severus placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a short squeeze of encouragement.  Rose turned her head and smiled at him before facing the doors once more.  She took a deep breath before she waved her hand at the doors.  The doors to the Great Hall flew open with a bang, which echoed throughout the hall.  The students sitting in the hall fell silent as Rose made her way through the middle of the tables before stopping halfway to the staff table.

            "Sebastien Sinclair, front and centre now," Rose called out to the hall, her voice hard with repressed anger.  A 6th year Slytherin boy with brown hair slowly rose from the Slytherin table.  Though the boy looked unafraid as he made his way through the hall to stand before Rose, inside the boy was trembling.  The students had only heard Rose this angry one other time.

            That time was during the second week of school when Draco Malfoy had called Hermonie Granger a mudblood.  Rose had overheard and had told Draco in no uncertain terms just what she thought about the word.  She had then assigned Draco a 5-foot report on the dangers and side effects of inbreeding, which he had to present to the class.  Needless to say when he was finished not one Slytherin thought badly of muggle born witches and wizards being in Hogwarts if even half of what Draco had reported could come true as a result of inbreeding.

            As Sebastien came to a stop before Rose, he looked up at her face and immediately regretted it.  Though Rose's face showed no emotions, her eyes gave away just how angry she was.

            "Did you, or did you not hit the Bludger which knocked Mr. Weasley off his broom, Mr. Sinclair?" Rose asked, her voice as hard as ice.

            "I did professor," Sebastien answered her.

            "Did you hear that Professor Dumbledore?" Rose asked as she looked at the headmaster over Sebastien's head.

            "I did indeed," Dumbledore answered as he watched the scene unfolding before him.  Rose turned her gaze back to Sebastien and smirked.  Sebastien felt his fear grow as he looked at that smirk.

            ""You admit Mr. Sinclair, to hitting the Bludger, therefore you admit to attempting to murder Mr. Weasley," Rose told him as her smirk grew.

            "WHAT!!!" Sebastien shouted, staring at Rose in shock as the students in the hall began to whisper to one another.  Rose held up her hands for silence and slowly the Great Hall grew quiet as everyone wanted to know what was going on.  Rose turned to face Sebastien once again.

            "The Bludger that knocked Mr. Weasley off his broom almost killed him, therefore since you have admitted to hitting the Bludger it is safe to assume you meant to kill him," Rose told the pale boy who stood before her.

            "I didn't try to kill him professor.  I thought that he would avoid it like he did the others, or that one of their beaters would stop it from hitting him," Sebastien told Rose, panic slowly rising and showing in his voice.

            "How can you avoid something you can not see, Mr. Sinclair?  Also, how could the Griffindor beaters stop the Bludger when they were on the other side of the Quidditch pitch?" Rose told him.  "If those where your defenses in a trial you would be found guilty.  Did you know Mr. Sinclair, that the area of the brain that controls breathing and heart rate is located at the base of the brain at the back of your head?" Rose asked her voice softening as she looked at the boy in front of her.

            "No professor, I did not," Sebastien answered while ducking his head in defeat.

            "Then I would guess Sebastien, that you also did not know that if the area is damaged in anyway that it can lead to death when the heart stops beating.  In addition you also didn't know that there is no healing charm or spell, which can repair the damage done to the brain.  Are either of these true Sebastien?" Rose asked him, looking at the top of his dropped head.

            "They both are professor," Sebastien answered, his defeat evident in his voice.

            "If you had to guess Sebastien, what part of Ronald Weasley's body the Bludger hit, what would be your guess Mr. Sinclair?" Rose asked the boy in front of her.  Sebastien lift his head and paled even more before he gave his answer.

            "The back of his head professor," Sebastien said while trembling slightly.

            "You would be correct, Sebastien," Rose told him as the hall was filled with noise.  Rose signaled for quiet and when it was given turned back towards Sebastien.  However she was interrupted by a voice before she could speak again.

            "Professor, does that mean that my brother is dead?" Ginny Weasley asked from her position at the Griffindor table.

            "No Virginia, he is not.  I would have said killed not attempted if he was," Rose answered , turning to face the 3 Weasley children sitting at the Griffindor table.

            "But professor, you just said that there is no healing charm or spell which could heal Ron's injuries.  So how can he still be alive?" Hermonie asked from her spot next to Ginny.

            "There is a reason that potions is a mandatory subject Hermonie.  Many times when there is not a spell that can do what you want, there is a potion which does what you are looking for," Rose told Hermonie before turning back to Sebastien.  "You are not going to prison Sebastien.  However you will be receiving agreed upon by both Professor Snape and myself," Rose told the boy who visibly relaxed at her words.

"The first condition of your punishment is that you are no longer allowed to play Quidditch while you remain at Hogwarts.  Slytherin will have to find a new beater before their next game," Rose told the boy in front of her.  Sebastien made as if to protest but stopped when he saw Rose's face.  Sebastien dropped his head and nodded, waiting for the rest.

"You are not allowed on the Quidditch pitch unless you are watching a game and even then you must sit next to a professor," Rose told Sebastien, before stopping to wait for his acknowledgment.  At Sebastien's nod she continued.

"Before lunch on Halloween, I expect 3 reports to be on the desk in my office, Sebastien.  The first, 5 feet in length, is to be done on the Prophecy of Shadows.  The second, also 5 feet in length, is to be done on the Oracle of Light.  The third, 10 feet in length, is to be done on the Heaven's Gate potion.  All three had better be done to the best of your abilities as you will be presenting them to your classmates after Halloween," Rose told the boy in front of her.

"Yes professor," Sebastien replied, defeat evident in his every movement.

"Good," Rose said before conjuring a sheet of parchment with writing on it.  She then handed the parchment to Sebastien.  "This is a list of books which will be helpful in writing your reports.  They are organized under the topics of the reports.  Some of these books can be found in the school library, one you own, and the rest are books I have in my office.  You are welcome to use them however they cannot be removed from my office.  For a list of the ingredients in the potion, you can come to either Professor Snape or myself," Rose told Sebastien.

"Thank you professor," Sebastien said as he looked down at the list in his hand.

"You're a good kid Sebastien, impulsive, but a good kid.  I would recommend getting started today on those reports, as you only have 3 weeks to complete them, Rose told Sebastien before heading towards the staff table.  Sebastien quickly left the hall and headed towards the library to get the books he needed, as he was no longer hungry.  Seconds later both Ana and Ron walked into the still silent hall.  Ana took one look around the hall and then turned towards Rose with her eyebrows raised.

"What did you do Rose?" Ana asked as she made her way up to the staff table with Ron at her side.

"Let's see, terrified and humiliated a student, gave them 3 reports which will be tricky to finish in the time limit given, and removed them from their Quidditch team," Rose said as she counted each thing off on her fingers.  "I think that covers it.  Did I miss anything Severus?" Rose asked, turning to look at him as he sat down beside her.

"No you did not Rose," Sev said as he began to fill his plate with his lunch.  Ana shook her head at the duo while Rose turned her attention Ron.

"If you would be so kind Ronald, as to go and reassure your friends and family that you are fine, perhaps we could start lunch soon," Rose said before she grabbed a roll and started to eat it.

"Of course professor," Ron said as he smiled at Rose before turning and heading towards the Griffindor table.  When he arrived at the table Ginny threw herself into his arms and began to sob.  Both of the twins wrapped their arms around their younger siblings in a family hug.  When the 3 finally stepped away from Ron, Hermonie threw herself into his arms much like Ginny had, and started to sob.  Minutes later she pulled back, gave him a kiss, and then retreated, blushing to the roots of her hair.  Ron watched her retreat in shock before he snapped out of it. He stepped up to Hermonie, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a kiss that was eagerly returned.  The entire Griffindor table burst into applause when the two pull away from each other, both blushing a red that rivaled Ron's hair.  Harry just smiled at the two before reaching out and shaking Ron's hand.  The six friends sat down at the Griffindor table and lunch began.

Rose looked at the six from her position at the staff table and smiled.  Hopefully things would have some kind of order until Halloween, when the Child of Shadows would be revealed.  Halloween was also the night Rose would travel through the Realm of the Dead and attempt what many would say is impossible.  However Rose was determined and nothing would stand in her way.  Rose took one last look at Ron seated in the middle of his friends and family and smiled.  Plans would have to be made for a teacher who could show him how to control his powers.  Rose turned her attention from the newest air mage to Severus and began a continuation of their earlier conversation on potions from the start of the Quidditch match.  Ana rolled her eye at the two before turning to Professor Flitwick and beginning her own conversation on charms with the small professor.

'_All in all,_' Ana thought.  '_It's just an ordinary day in the life of a Cosmonian princess._'

[AN. sorry this took so long to get out.  I've been working a lot all summer and haven't really felt like typing anything with it being so hot for the last couple of weeks, 30+ without the humidex reading.  The next chapter will have explanations of the Oracle and what happened after Ana left the Quidditch pitch.  Everything about the base of the brain being the command centre for breathing and heart rate is true, I learned about it in my OAC Biology class.  It was during these classes that this chapter was written; I was bored in class a couple of days.  Do not expect another chapter out this week because I'm working almost every day and I am a volunteer helping out with World Youth Day.  So for the next week or so I am booked solid.  I will try to get another chapter up within 2 weeks of this posting but I can't promise anything.  Keep your guesses coming on whom the other elemental mages are and what job the new characters I am introducing to this story will have.  Till next chapter,

Silver Tenshi]

[Posted on July 21, 2002]


	8. Chp 7 Explanations

[AN. hi I'm back.  I'm attempting what I promised to have the next chapter out in two weeks.  It may not happen though.

My Reviewers:

ken-chan ~ the green pendent that Harry received was a gift from Ron and Ginny.  It is not one of the elemental pendants.  The fireball that transformed into the pendent is the elemental pendent.  Sorry if that confused you.  The rest of your guesses where good, and if one of the elements was ice I could see Draco as that child.  However  I think the element that I have him as is the best.  I would be happy to e-mail you when updates occur and have created a mailing list for just that reason.  Hope you continue to review.

Sara Minks ~ your right Cho is not one of the children, neither are any of the Ravenclaws. 

Sev Rickman ~ thanks for reviewing.

Mystick Angel ~ thank you for the encouragement]

Disclaimer: the characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.  Also the Heaven's Gate potion is one of my own creation if you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

[     ]- authors notes

"    "- talking

'    '- thinking

  - prophecy

*   *-from textbook [read by Hermonie]

Chapter 7-Explanations

            When lunch was over and everyone had returned to their common rooms, the Weasley's took possession of the corner of the Griffindor common room near the fire and sat down with Ron in the middle.  Hermonie sat down next to Ron and Harry took a seat next to the twins.  The rest of the 5th year boys and the Quidditch team took seats around Ron as well, each one looking at Ron for an explanation.  Ron sighed before asking his own question first.

            "What happened after I was hit?" Ron asked as he looked around and his friends and family.

            "Well Ana was moving before you were even hit.  She had walked to the front of the Quidditch stands and when you were hit jumped off," Hermonie told Ron as she looked at him.  "I screamed out your name and ran to the front of the Quidditch stands to watch as you fell.  As I watched you began to glow a sky blue colour and you slowly began to slow down as you fell.  I turned my attention to Ana who was also glowing but, she was glowing a golden colour.  When Ana hit the ground she ran to stand under you.  The glow around you faded and you fell into arms.  She took off out of the pitch with you in her arms.  After Ana had left, Professor Dumbledore told everyone to head to the Great Hall in the school and that what we had just seen would be explained to us there.  We wanted to go after you but the professor's wouldn't let us, telling us we had to wait for an explanation like everyone else," Hermonie told Ron, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered just how close to death he had come.  Ron wrapped his arms around Hermonie and held her to him as he began his explanation.

            "The first thing I remember after the pain in the back of my head, is being in the middle of the lake.  I swam with Rose to the shore where Ana cast a drying charm on both of us and Snape conjured blankets for us," Ron told them.

            "Why was Snape there?" Neville asked from his spot on the floor near the fire.

            "Don't know.  I guess when Rose left the Quidditch pitch he followed her.  I learned that Rose id a seer, but she can only see events that are important to the future.  She saw what was going to happen to me before it occurred and let Ana know through their twin bond," Ron said as he looked at his friends.

            "Twin bond?" Fred asked confused.

            "Remember last week, we learned all about the different bonds that can exist between two people.  The twin bond was a telepathic connection between twins.  It enables them to read each others minds and to communicate through telepathy," Angelina told the twins who nodded.

            "Why would Professor Kou see you getting hit with a Bludger Ron if she can only see events that are important to the future?" Seamus asked from his seat next to Neville.

            "I didn't understand that either, then Ana told me about how I was a part of the Oracle of Light, and …. Hermonie where are you going?" Ron asked as she stood up and headed to the stairs to the dormitories.

            "To get a book," she called back as she ran up the stairs.  The group around the fire shared an amused look and waited for Hermonie to return.  Less than a minute later Hermonie was back with the book in hand.  She sat back down beside Ron and began to flip through the book before stopping about halfway through the book.

            "Here it is.  _*The Oracle of Light is the counter prophecy to the Prophecy of Shadows.  It reads: _

_Fire, water, earth, air, shadow, and light, Shall join the princess in her fight.  Enemies when they began, They shall unite for the good of man._

_At the time of the Oracle's creation it was a beacon of hope in an otherwise doomed future.  As the Prophecy of Shadows says that the Demon King must only win the heart of the princess to plunge the world in to shadows, the greatest magic users of the time came together to create a way of ensuring that the Prophecy would never come true.  The Oracle was their creation.  One of the main reasons that the creators of the Oracle were so concerned about is that it was unknown if the princess would have been bonded to her soul mate with a soul bond.  If the princess is bonded to her soul mate then she will not fall to the Demon King._

_The Oracle of Light is set to occur 3 years before the Prophecy of Shadows comes into effect.  Each of the elements list is a child who can control that element.  They are know as the Elemental Children and each of the noble houses of Cosmos are bond by duty to protect their corresponding child once they are found.  Each of the children once revealed shall possess a pendent, which shows what element they control.  The rune on the pendent and the colour of the stone itself are indications of what element the child controls._

_No one knows what order the children will be revealed in once the summoning charm has been performed by the princess, but the Child of Shadows will be revealed at Halloween when the barriers between the Lands of the Living and the Realms of the Dead are at their weakest.  The Child of Shadows will create a portal which connects the two worlds and through which demons may travel.  Another child who has a set time for being revealed is the Child of Earth, which will be revealed in the first weeks of new growth in the spring.  The Earth Child's powers will cause the plants around them to grow abnormally fast, until eventually they will take on a life of their own.  The final child to be revealed shall be the Child of Fire.  It is unknown when this child shall be revealed but it will be before a year has passed since the performance of the summoning spell but, after the fifth child has been revealed.  The Child of Fire is the leader of the Elemental Children and is second in command only to the princess. *_" Hermonie stopped reading before turning towards Ron.

"So what child are you Ron?" Hermonie asked the redhead beside her.  Ron smiled at her before answering. "The Child of Air."

"You never cease to amaze me Hermonie," Harry said as he smiled at his best friend.  Hermonie blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Why is the Oracle so important?" Katie asked from her seat near the twins.

"The Oracle is the counter prophecy to the Prophecy of Shadows.  The Prophecy of Shadows tells of the fall of the world as we know it, if the princess of the prophecy falls in love with the Demon King.  No one knows who the original princess was.  All that is known about her is that she was the one who originally banished the Demon King to the Shadow lands.  No one knows who the princess is now only that she, like the original, is a mage," Hermonie answered before beginning to blush again as everyone stared at her.  She hid her face in her hands to get away from their stares.

"The bookworm strikes again," Harry said as he began to laugh at Hermonie.  Hermonie stuck her tongue out at Harry before beginning to laugh as well.  When they calmed down Ron spoke again.

"Actually Rose and Ana know who the princess is, but Ana told me not to worry about it.  She said that the princess is already soul bonded," Ron said as he looked at his friends.

"Soul bonded?" Dean asked.

"She's bonded to her soul mate.," Ron answered before Angelina could.  "I'm going to write a letter to my mom and then I'm going to sleep.  I'll see you all in the morning," Ron said as he stood up.  He kissed Hermonie on the top of her head before heading up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.  Shortly after he left the group by the fire separated until only Hermonie, Ginny, the twins, and Harry were left.  The five talked for a while before they too separated and went to bed.

Harry entered the 5th years dormitory and saw that all of his roommates were asleep.  Pulling off his school robes and changing into his pajamas, Harry climbed into his bed.  He lay his head down on his pillow and fell into one of the last few peaceful sleeps he would have for awhile.

[AN. done.  It's a short chapter, more or less a transitional chapter used to explain some of the things that were mentioned in previous chapters as well as in chapters to come.  This is the last of the finished written out chapters the next chapter may take awhile as I still have to write it out.  If anyone has ideas for pranks the twins can attempt to pull on Rose let me know.  I also need prank ideas for my other story so give me some ideas.  I have created a mailing list so if you wish to be notified when updates occur leave your e-mail in your review and I'll send you one when I update.  Till next chapter, keep the reviews coming,

Silver Tenshi]


	9. Chp 8 Training and Visiting the Past

[AN.  I'm back.  Sorry this took so long to get out but I went on vacation to visit my grandmother who has cancer and I had hit a bump in the writing process of PoS.  But I'm back now.

My Reviewers:

nightshade ~ thanks for the review, and it's not useless knowledge if it allows you do enjoy the stories hosted on fanfic.  Besides I know that trick to.

Sev Rickman ~ those are good ideas for pranks but not subtle enough to get Rose.  I will use those ideas in my other story though at some point in time.

IAmAlwaysSirius ~ thank you for the encouragement. I will of course keep writing even if I get loaded down with homework once school starts.  Writing is one of the hobbies that I enjoy.  It is not stressful and helps to calm me.  Your guesses are good and some are even right.

Sara Minks ~ thank you.  Transitional chapters must always be hard to write but this one seemed to write itself.

Lbj ~ first of all my characters aren't Mary-sues.  Both Rose and Ana represent what I wish that I would act if I found myself in the situations they find themselves in.  I am not a leader; I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I have to make a presentation at the front of the class.  I myself am very shy around those I do not know.  On a one to one bases I can be spontaneous strike up a conversation with a complete stranger, however once I know a person and feel comfortable with them the personalities that I have given Rose and Ana shine threw, with the exception of the love of pranks.  As a child I was often teased for begin different from my classmates and it has left its mark.  I do not trust easily however once that trust is given it belongs to you for life.

unicorn girl ~ you caused whether deliberately or accidentally something I have never seen before.  You submitted a total of 5 reviews for the same chapter when you should have only been able to submit 1.  You must tell me how you did it.  Even though all the reviews were the same it was interesting to see.  Your prank ideas are good and the wand one will defiantly be used in my other story.  The Heaven's Gate potion is not the one she is working on in this story.  If you have read my other story you would know that she asks Sev for his help with a potion in it as well.  The Heaven's Gate is the potion they create after 3 years of work.

airhead415 ~ it is always good to see a new reviewer on my list.  Hope that you continue to enjoy the story.]

Disclaimer: the characters of Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Also the Heaven's Gate potion, is an idea of my own creation if you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

[   ]- authors notes 

"  "- talking 

'   '- thinking

Chapter 8-Training and Visiting the Past

            Monday had arrived and with it came classes.  Ron was not looking forward to the day.  He sat down at the Griffindor table with a groan.

            "What's wrong, Ron?"  Harry asked as he looked at his friend.

            "It's Monday, and Monday means double potions first thing with the Slytherins.  Then after that we have double DADA with them too.  4 straight hours for Malfoy and his goons to tease me about falling off my broom," Ron said as he dropped his head into his hands.  "Add that to the fact that DADA today is physical training and my day is just perfect," Ron said not removing his head from his hands.

            "Cheer up Ron," Dean said as he looked at his depressed friend.

            "Yah.  I mean it could be worse, Malfoy could turn out to be a part of the prophecy as well," Seamus added, trying to cheer Ron up.  Ron's head shot up out of his hands at Seamus' words and he paled rapidly.

            "Don't even joke about that Seamus.  No offence to you Neville, but I would rather leave the fate of the world in your hands, then Malfoy's," Ron said as he looked over at the shy Griffindor.

            "None taken, Ron," Neville replied before turning his attention to the girl beside the redhead.  "Hey Hermonie, do you know what were doing in potions today?" Neville asked.  Hermonie looked up from the piece of parchment she was reading to answer.

            "Snape said it would one of two things.  Either a changing potion or preparatory work for a healing potion," Hermonie answered Neville before joining in on the boys conversation.  "Ron if they bother you just let Rose or Ana know.  They'll take care of them and ensure that they will not bother you," Hermonie told her boyfriend.  "Now you better eat something.  Class starts in 15 minutes and it take 5 minutes to get to the potions classroom," Hermonie told him before turning back to her own half eaten breakfast.  Ron stared at her for a second before doing as she suggested and began to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When they arrived at the potions classroom 15 minutes later Snape was waiting for them.  Spread across the teacher's desk was a variety of jars and fresh herbs.  "Take your seats quickly and pull out ink, quill, and parchment.  You will not need you potions supplies for today.  Nor will you need them for the next three classes," Snape said as he looked out at the students seated in the classroom.

            "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach healing potions to all my classes.  In the last 4 years you have covered basic healing potions that heal only specific things.  I will now begin teaching you how to brew a general healing potion that will heal everything from bruises to shallow cuts, nothing more," Snape said as he looked at each student in the room, ensuring that they were paying attention to his words.  "Can anyone tell me what the most powerful healing potion is?" Snape asked the class.  Ron slowly put his hand in the air.  "Yes Mr. Weasley," Snape said as he called on Ron to answer.

            "The most powerful healing potion in existence is the Heaven's Gate potion," Ron answered Snape.

            "Correct Mr. Weasley.  The Heaven's Gate potion is indeed the most powerful healing potion.  You will not be expected to brew the Heaven's Gate, as it is an extremely complex and difficult potion to brew.  In addition many of the ingredients used within the Heaven's Gate are extremely rare and valuable," Snape told the class which sat before him.

            "Now the ingredients spread out before me are the ingredients used to create the Curatio Potion.  For the next three classes we will be discussing what each of these ingredients is.  On the fourth day you will learn how the potion is brewed.  On the next day you come to class you will be expected to brew the potion," Snape told them before beginning to discuss the ingredients laid out on his desk.

            The lesson passed quickly as Snape explained to the class what each ingredient was as well as its purpose in the potion they would be brewing.  When the bell rang to signal the end of class only 1/3 of the ingredients spread out on the desk had been discussed.  Both the Slytherin's and the Griffindor's packed their bags quickly and headed off to the Quidditch pitch for their DADA lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to her word, the second session of DADA that the 5th years had with Rose, she began their physical training program.  During the first session she had the entire class run 2 laps around the Quidditch pitch.  After which she had the entire class perform 15 sit-ups and 15 push-ups.  Every two weeks she added another lap around the pitch and 5 of both push-ups and sit-ups.  Now 6 weeks into the school year they had to run 5 laps around the Quidditch pitch and perform 30 of both sit-ups and push-ups.  They could take the entire class to do the required exercises, but if they were finished early they received an extra little lesson in spells.  Today the entire class was finished ¾ of the way through the class.  True to form Rose began the extra lesson.  However this lesson was not like the others.

"I want all of you to find a spot on the ground in which you will have a fair amount of room around you," Rose told the class before her.  Slowly the students spread out around her taking seats on the ground of the Quidditch pitch.  "Now in this spot I want you find a position in which you will be comfortable.  Choose your potion carefully for once you have chosen it you will move very little from it for the rest of the class.  Anyone who falls asleep during this exercise will have a detention with me tonight, in which we will repeat this exercise," Rose told the class as she looked at each one of them.  She waited as each of them settled into a comfortable position before continuing.  "Now I want each of you to relax and to breath as I count.  In…2…3…4…5…6…7, Hold…2…3…4…5…6…7, and Out…2…3…4…5…6…7."  Rose repeated the count until each one of the students resting on the field was relaxed.  "I want each of you to create a world within your minds, something that will help you to relax and feel at peace.  It can be anything.  A place you have traveled to and enjoyed, or something you have completely made up from scratch.  When you have that picture in your mind I want you to concentrate on every detail of that picture," Rose told them as both her and Ana sent their magic's through the students seated before them.  When their magic's had passed through every student they drew it back it themselves.

"Now I want each of you to open your eyes and look at the item you now hold in your hands," Rose told them.  "Open the card and look at the picture within.  The picture should be a fairly accurate image of the world you were just picturing in your mind.  I want all of for homework to practice the breathing as I was counting earlier.  In for 7, Hold for 7, and Out for 7.  While breathing I want you to concentrate on the picture you hold within your hands until you can quickly and accurately reproduce it within your mind," Rose told the class.

"Professor, what were we doing?" Hermonie asked Rose.

"That is a good question Hermonie.  It is a preliminary step to learning meditation.  Each of you will learn meditation, as it will help you to better control your growing powers.  Meditation will also help you to focus both your magic and your mind, which will enable you to make use of both easier," Rose answered Hermonie.  Hermonie nodded her head as she thought about what she had just been told.  "Class dismissed.  Enjoy the rest of your day children," Rose said to them before heading to the castle for lunch.  Each of the students on the field headed for the change rooms before they to walked towards the school for lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After lessons had finished for the day and supper had been served, a shadow crept through the halls of Hogwarts towards the DADA teacher's office.  The shadow slipped into the office and jumped when it was addressed.  "Hello Harry, I was wondering when I would get a visit from you," Rose said as she continued to read the essay resting in front of her.

            "How did you know it was me?" Harry asked as he removed the invisibility cloak from around his shoulders.

            "Everything that exists has an energy signature, Harry," Rose told him as she looked up at him.  "I recognized not only your energy signature, but the energy signature of the cloak as well."

            "You can read the energy signatures of the people around you?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair opposite of Rose.

            "I can," Rose stated as she looked back at the papers spread out before her.  Quickly gathering them together in a neat pile.  Rose then placed them into one of the drawers of her desk.  A small flash of silver light when she placed her fingers on the closed drawer signified a locking charm being placed on the drawer.  Turning her attention back to Harry, Rose smiled at him.

            "Was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about Harry?" Rose asked as she stood and walked over to one of the shelves lining the office walls.

            "I want to know more about my mum," Harry answered.  "I mean I know some stuff about my dad, but almost nothing about my mother.  You told me that you and Ana were best friends with my mom and I want to know more about her.  I can learn more about my dad by asking Padfoot or Moony, but they can't tell me anything I really want to know about my mother," Harry told Rose.

            "What would you like to know Harry?" Rose asked as she picked up a box from the shelf and brought it over to the desk.  Placing the box on the desk, she then sat on top of the desk.

            "I want to know what she was like.  What her favorite foods; drinks; books; and hobbies were.  How she came to be a member of the Heaven's and some of the pranks she played on the Marauder's." Harry answered, as he looked Rose in the eye.  Rose stared into his eyes for several seconds before nodding, as if finding him worthy of a great secret.

            "Come sit up here Harry," Rose said as she patted the area of the desk beside her.  "I know Harry that you know what a pensive is, the item we are about to use is the Cosmonian equivalent.  Unlike wizarding pensives though, you cannot just fall into a Cosmonian pensive, you must be invited in each time you wish to view it.  Next week I will have for you, which contains only memories of your parents, which I will collect from everyone who knew them.  These memories will be placed in a Cosmonian pensive that will be keyed to you Harry.  I will show you how to add other so that they can view the memories without you visiting them as well," Rose told him as she placed her hands on the box she had picked up off the shelf.

            "I can't accept a gift like that Professor," Harry stuttered to Rose.  "It would be much to expensive and take up to much of your time to create," Harry weakly protested.

            "Rubbish Harry.  Contrary to popular belief, Cosmonian pensives are not all that expensive, and the spell used to copy the memories wanted takes but a minute.  So stop protesting or I'll give it to you as a Christmas present and you won't be able to return it to me," Rose argued with the student sitting beside her.  Harry nodded his head, admitting defeat in this battle.  "Smart boy Harry.  Now this is a Cosmonian pensive," Rose stated as she opened the box beside her and drew out a crystal the size of Harry's fist.

            "This is my pensive Harry.  Now I want you to place a hand on top of the crystal and trust me," Rose told Harry as she cradled the crystal in the palm of her hand.  Harry did as she asked and seconds later there was a bright flash of silver light.  When the light died down the only thing left in the dark room was the pensive floating in midair within the locked room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Many memories and hours later the floating crystal flashed again.  When the light had dimmed Rose and Harry both sat in the same positions they were seated in before entering the pensive.  Harry looked up at Rose and smiled.  "Thank you," he said as he looked Rose in the eye.  Rose smiled down at Harry before replying.  "It was my pleasure Harry."  Having said that she replaced the pensive back in its box.  After locking the box she stood to return it to the shelf where she had taken it from.

            "Come along Harry.  Put your cloak back on and I'll take you back to Griffindor Tower," Rose told Harry as she walked over to the door and unlocked it.  Harry jumped off the desk and grabbed his cloak.  Throwing the cloak around his body Harry disappeared from sight.  Rose opened the door and walked out of her office.  Waiting until she felt Harry exit the office to close and relock the door.  Together the of them set off towards Griffindor Tower.  The one invisible and thinking over the memories he had just viewed.  While the other was visible and making plans to create a pensive for the other.  In what seemed to be no time at all they reached the painting of the Fat Lady and stopped.  Harry removed the invisibility cloak, becoming visible once more, and stuffed it into his pocket.  Turning to Rose, Harry said "thank you" once again, before turning to give the password to the Fat Lady.  Harry entered the common room without looking back.

            "Your welcome Harry," Rose whispered to the empty hallway.  Nodding her head to the Fat Lady she wished her a good night and headed towards her rooms, plans running through her head even as she went to sleep.  As she fell asleep she made a promise that not even the gods could prevent her from fulfilling.

            "You will be happy Harry, I promise you that."

[ AN. and another chapter is done.  Sorry again for taking so long to get this posted but as I said I've been busy this summer and now fanfiction.net had deleted my account so I had to upload all of my stuff again.  Did this happen to anyone else.  Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Chapter 9 is written, I just have to type it and I'll try to get it out a soon as possible.  Till next chapter

Silver Tenshi]


	10. Chp 9 The Unusual Messenger

[AN. I'm back.  Hope that you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.  My review count is 36.  I was so happy.  That's an average of 4 reviews per chapter, about the same as I get for any piece of writing I do for school.

My Reviewers:

Sara Minks ~ Glad to know that you are enjoying the story.  Will work on adding more description in coming chapters.

Erin ~ thank you for the complement.  And yes Rose is Harry's Godmother.  You're the first person to pick up on that, what gave it away?

Madam Arianna ~ hey new readers are always welcome.  Glad to know that you enjoy the story.  Hope to hear more input from you in the future.

Kaledra Mitan ~ happy to hear that you like the story.  Keep reading and reviewing please.]

Disclaimer: the characters of Leilani, Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Also the Heaven's Gate potion is an idea of my own creation if you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

Chapter 9-The Unusual Messenger 

            Harry awoke the next morning to find Ron hovering over his bed.  When Ron noticed that Harry was awake he started asking questions.

            "Where were you last night?  Do you have any idea how worried 'Monie and I were?  We couldn't even find you on the map.  We thought that you had been kidnapped by Death Eaters."  Ron would have continued on but Harry had placed his hand over Ron's mouth to stop any further questions.

            "Let me wake up and get dressed, then I will answer your questions.  Ok?" Harry asked, only removing his hand from Ron's mouth when he nodded.  "Good, I'll be down in the common room in 15 minutes.  If you're already ready for the day go keep Hermonie company and tell her what I just told you.  Ok?"  Harry told Ron, not even waiting for an answer before he gathered his things and headed into the bathroom for a shower.  Ron stared after his friend in shock before he did as he was told and headed down to the common room to wait for Harry.  He felt that there was something different about his friend but couldn't place his finger on what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            True to his word Harry was downstairs in the common room in 15 minutes.  His semi-damp hair looking a little more tamed than it normally was.  Harry walked over to where his friends were sitting, noticing as he walked that the twins and Ginny had joined Hermonie and Ron.  Finally reaching his friends he spoke.

            "Come on.  I'll explain on the way down to the Great Hall and after I'm done you can ask your questions."  The others agreed and shortly after they were headed to the Great Hall, Harry telling them about his visit to Rose as they walked.  When he was finished his explanation the others had very few questions about what had happened, but they all agreed on one thing.  The next time Harry decided to disappear on them like that he should tell at least one of them where he was going to avoid them worrying about him.  Harry agreed and the last bit of the trip to the Great Hall was filled with laughter and question about the pranks the Heaven's had pulled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was halfway through breakfast when the figure appeared at the doors of the Great Hall and started to walk towards the head table.  The figure wore a black cloak with the hood pulled up to hide their face.  The trim of the cloak was done in silver, and the cloak clasp was a small figure of a cauldron done in silver as well.  The teachers at the head table noticed the figure almost immediately after they had entered the hall, however only two recognized the figure.

            "Tell me Leilani, to what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Ana asked, as she looked at the figure who had come to a stop in front of the head table.

            "I bring you messages from Samantha, your highness.  Samantha said that they were quite urgent," the figure said.  As she spoke various people around the Great Hall noted that the figure was a female of noble birth, and most likely a teenager.

            "And why did she not have the messages given to Aurora to deliver?" Rose asked as she looked at the young girl.

            "Aurora is currently delivering the betrothal agreement between my Lady and Alexander, your majesty.  Also Samantha believed that the appearance of Aurora within Hogwarts would cause a bit of a shock.  I also asked to be the messenger so I could see your reaction to my Lady's most recent escapades, which have made the Daily Prophet," Leilani told Rose as she removed three packages from the pockets of her cloak.  She handed one package to Ana and two packages to Rose.

            "What has she done now?" Rose asked as she opened the top package and drew out the messages within.

            "She sent a howler, your majesty," Leilani said, her voice laced with laughter at the antics of her princess.

            "SHE WHAT?" Rose shouted as she looked at Leilani in shock.  "To who?" she asked dreading the answer.

            "To our favorite member of the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic," Leilani answered Rose, laughter still evident in her voice.

            "Oh God," Ana said as she hid her face in her hands to muffle her laughter.

            "Oh shut up Ana.  It's not that funny.  Do you know how much damage control I'm going to have to do?  I know that she doesn't like the git, but really, public humiliation is a bit extreme," Rose stated as she at Ana and Leilani respectively.

            "Perhaps, your majesty, before you punish my Lady, you should understand why she did so," Leilani stated, as she looked Rose in the eye.

            "Go on, explain why you did it Leilani, for I know that you were in on it as well.  Tell me why my daughter felt it was of the utmost importance to send this howler," Rose told Leilani.  The students in the Great Hall started whispering to each other.  None of them knew that Professor Kou had a daughter, let alone any children.

            "Why she did it to protest the unfair treatment of Destiny's father of course," Leilani said, her voice however implied that this was only the reasoning behind the howler.  The intent to humiliate was the main objective of this particular howler.  Beside Rose, Ana dropped her head into her hands with a groan, while Snuffles raised his head and perked forward his ears in interest at the mention of his daughter's name.  Sirius thought back over the conversation that had occurred so far and gave a canine version of a grin as he figured out just who was the recipient of the Cosmonian version of a howler.  Sirius his attention back to the drama unfolding before him, eager to hear just what his daughter and her friends had said to the minister.

            "Go on Leilani, tell me what she said so I'll know how bad the situation is," Rose asked Leilani as she sank back in her seat preparing for the worst.  Leilani straightened up and you could just picture the smile that spread across her face before she began to speak.

            "She call the minister, and I quote 'an incomparable imbecile who incarcerated an innocent man to hide his own inability to properly investigate one of the most important tragedies of this century.'  Quite frankly I think she went easy on him.  Destiny on the other hand was out of control.  Des got quite creative in what saying and I don't want to be the minister if he ever figures out just what she was threatening him with as she ranted on in both Cosmonian and the demonic languages," Leilani answered.  Both Rose and Ana were staring at Leilani.

            "What did she threaten him, Leilani?" Ana asked, dread filling her voice in anticipation of her answer.

            "Well the mildest thing was feeding his soul to the Dementors, and the most extreme thing was letting Balthazar have some fun with him," Leilani hesitantly answered.  Rose and Ana paled at the images of what the Demon Prince would do to the minister.

            "Professor, how can someone named Balthazar, be worse than having your soul removed by the Dementors?" Hermonie inquired of the two DADA teachers.

            "I've got this one your majesty," Leilani stated to Rose before turning to face Hermonie.  "And your name would be?" Leilani asked.

            "Hermonie Granger," Hermonie replied.

            "Thank you.  To answer your question Ms. Granger, Balthazar is the Demon Prince, and that makes absolutely no sense to you," Leilani laughed at the look of complete confusion on Hermonie's face.  "Let's try this again, the overlord of the shadow lands.  Still nothing hun.  Well the only other way of describing him is the Keeper of Hell, and that makes sense to you," Leilani stated, as recognition spread across Hermonie's face at the last title she had given to Balthazar.  "Balthazar is loyal to only three people, well two families and one person.  Balthazar's loyalties lie with the Royal family of Cosmos, the Elemental Child of Shadows, and the House of Braeden, in that order," Leilani revealed to the students seated within the Great Hall.

            "Thank you for that explanation, Leilani.  Now since you have effectively destroyed both Rose's and my own desires to read the messages you have given us perhaps us can summarize to us the contents of the messages," Ana calmly asked Leilani, bringing the attention of the hall back to the original reason behind the visit.

            "Of course, your highness.  The messages you received are the semi-annual reports from the businesses of Cosmos.  In addition to them you received the usual request from the council for an audience, so that the group of you can spend several days going over just how well Cosmos is doing.  Also included are the files for the newest cases which will go on trial in the next few months," Leilani informed Ana, as she looked at her.

"The messages you received, your majesty, are quite different," Leilani said, as she turned her body to face Rose.  "The first message in your package Lady Rosaline, is a report on the shields erected around Quetzacoalt's house," Leilani reported.

"Go on Leilani, you've peaked my interest now.  Who placed the shields?" Rose inquired.

"Lady Melody, Jasmine, and Kenneth left early yesterday morning to erect the shields around Quetzacoalt's house.  No one who means the family harm will be able to pass through the barriers, and anyone under the effects of dark magic will be unable to enter the home.  In the event that a person under the influence of dark magic does enter the grounds protected by the barriers they will either be knocked unconscious, or the spell will be broken," Leilani answered.  "However, the lady of the house was quite startled by the appearance of Lady Melody, Jasmine, and Kenneth.  She started hexing them when they fist appeared.  When Lady Melody finally calmed her down and explained why they were there she started cursing quite creatively in Cosmonian, if I can believe what Jasmine and Kenneth have told me."

"You can.  I myself gave the Lady and her eldest child the ability to speak and understand Cosmonian," Rose informed Leilani as she laid her head on left hand.  "I guess I should expect a howler soon.  Continue Leilani."

"Certainly your majesty.  The newest report from the fallen tenshi is included within.  They have summarized the dark phoenix's next movements and plans, all of which are set to occur after Halloween.  The potions and ingredients you requested have arrived.  May I ask your majesty, just what you hope to create with these particular combinations of ingredients?" Leilani inquired of Rose.  Rose fixed her with a glare.

"That you will be informed of later, when I come to Cosmos this weekend.  I want you and Destiny to brew some of the simpler potions I will need for my endeavor.  I will also need the two of you to prepare the room where I will be performing the spell," Rose told Leilani.  "Is that everything?" Rose asked, tapping the reports with her right hand.

"No, I also included an update on my own mission," Leilani answered.

"Really, how is it going?" Rose asked.

"Not very good I'm afraid.  I'm still no closer to catching that retched rodent than I was at the beginning of the summer," Leilani replied.  Rose nodded her head as she filled away that piece of information.  Tapping the pile of papers in front of her with her finger she transported them into the locked drawer of her bedside table.  She would read them later tonight after she returned from Cosmos.

"Since breakfast is over at the Academy, and I don't want you to raid the kitchens when you return, only Merlin knows what type of chaos you'd create, you may join us for breakfast, if that is alright with you headmaster?" Rose asked as she turned to face Albus.

"I see no problem with it," Albus answered as he looked at Rose.

"Good.  You will find at the Griffindor table a set of twin pranksters, and as much as I know I'm going to hate myself for this later, I want you to help them.  Perhaps with your help they might finally be able to pull a prank on me," Rose told Leilani as she looked at the young girl in front of her.  Unseen to anyone because of the hood still pulled up over her head, Leilani began to smile.

"Of course your majesty," Leilani said as she bowed to Rose, before turning and making her way over to the Griffindor table.  Once she reached the table her eyes quickly flew over each of the students seated there before they landed on the twins.  Leilani slowly made her way over to where they sat.

"May I sit here?" Leilani asked as she looked out of her hood at the two.  Slowly George nodded.  Leilani lifted her hands and pushed back her hood.  When she lowered her hands down to her sides again the students finally got a chance to see what Leilani looked like.  Her black shoulder length hair flowed freely around her head, contrasting greatly with the slightly tanned colour of her skin.  As she sat down opposite the twins, Leilani knew what a commotion she had created and mentally smirked at the chaos she was now in the perfect position to produce.  Leilani's silver eyes met the twins blue as Leilani began to question them on what they had already tried in the way of pranks.  As she listened carefully to the twins' description of each prank they had tried she began to notice a similarity between them all.

Putting down her toast for a second Leilani asked her first question since the twins began to outline their attempts at pranks.  "How come you haven't tried any potions, instead of charms and enchantments?"

"We assumed that she would instantly know if we used a potion, she is a potions mistress," Fred told Leilani.

"I know that," Leilani exclaimed to the twins.  "She has after all taught me potions for the past 5 years.

"You learn potions from Professor Kou?" Harry asked Leilani as he looked at her.

"Yes and for the 3 years prior to that Lady Anastasia taught me the basics once I showed an interest in potions," Leilani told Harry.  "Lady Anastasia may not like potions, but she knows enough to teach the first few years of potions and the basics to those that want to learn.  Once you've mastered the basics then you move on to Lady Rosaline's class.  Once you've switched classes, then things get interesting.  Potions with Lady Rosaline are more along the lines of independent studies.  Any potion that you create in class you can keep, provided that it's not harmful to others."

"So who's teaching the classes now that Professor Kou is here?" Hermonie inquired.

"As the student with the most knowledge of potions, that responsibility falls to me," Leilani informed the group.  "Now," Leilani continued, not even noticing the startled looks of shock on their faces.  "This is a potion I made in my last potions class.  It will show you that potions will work on Lady Rosaline." 

 Leilani pulled a glass vile out from her pocket and held it up so that the twins could see it.  Within the vile was a light yellow liquid.  Leilani removed the stopper from the vile and used her magic to levitate the liquid from the vile.  Harry and the others looked on startled at this obvious display of wandless magic.  Leilani Mumbled a few words that the others didn't understand, and the liquid divided in half before disappearing.

"There all done," Leilani told them, as she placed the stopper back on the vile before placing it back in her pocket.

"What will that potion do?" George asked at the same time that Fred inquired, "How come it split in half before it disappeared?"  Leilani looked between the two of them before she began to laugh.

"You'll find out what the potion does tomorrow at breakfast.  The potion will take effect overnight.  The potion split in two because I gave it to two different people," Leilani told the twins before she looked down at the watch on her wrist.  "Oh crap, Jas is going to kill me.  I am so late,"  Leilani exclaimed as she stood up from the Griffindor table.  Out of the corner of her eye Rose noticed Leilani's abrupt rise from the table.

"Leaving so soon Leilani," Rose called out, turning to face the girl.

"My most sincere apologies your majesty.  I had forgotten that Jasmine had scheduled a rehearsal for this morning.  I am already late," Leilani told Rose, as she replaced her hood over her head.

"Very well.  Come back tomorrow morning and I will have some messages for you to take back to Cosmos," Rose told Leilani.

"Of course your majesty," Leilani said, bowing her head to Rose.  Leilani left the hall with a small smile on her face at getting away with yet another prank.

[AN. and I'm done this chapter.  * collapses back in chair *  I want you to take a guess at who each of the people mentioned by Leilani are and whose daughter Leilani is, I gave you a big hint in her description.  See how many of these questions you can answer, the correct answers for some of them will be revealed in the next chapter.

The howler was sent to? (Hint: I told you already, just not his name)

Destiny is the daughter of who and who? (Hint: one is mentioned)

To whom does Quetzacoalt refer? (Hint: he is an Aztec god)

Who is the lady mentioned by Leilani in her report on the shields erected? (Hint: look at sentence soon after, Howler)

The Fallen Tenshi is who? (Hint: Tenshi is the Japanese word for angel)

The dark Phoenix is who? (Hint: think cycle of rebirth)

Who is Leilani trying to find and capture?

Who is Leilani the daughter of? (Hint: think eyes)

Who, other than Rose, was the recipient of the potion?  What does it do?

Those with the correct answer will have the choice of being informed by e-mail the identity of one of the elemental children (your choice).

Though I have a basic outline of what is going to happen in this story ideas are always appreciated and if I don't use them in this story I may use them in my other one.

Read and enjoy, till next chapter,

Silver Tenshi]


	11. Chp 10 To be a Teenager Again

[AN. and I'm back.  Happy New Year everyone and I hope you enjoyed the holidays.

Reviews:

Sara Minks ~ that's for me to know and you to guess.  If you have read my other story though it might be a little easier

Lum ~ some of your guesses were right while others were way off.  If you want to try guessing again do so in this chapter.  You were right about who Leilani is trying to catch and who her mother is and half right about who received the potion.  It's not fair though you guessed two people.] 

Disclaimer: the characters of Leilani, Junko, Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Also the Heaven's Gate potion is an idea of my own creation.  If you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

"           "-Talking

'           '-_Thinking_

          -Cosmonian

^          ^-Telepathy

Chapter 10 ~ To be a Teenager Again

            The rest of the day after Leilani's appearance passed by relatively normally.  Neither Rose nor the other recipient of the potion noticed anything wrong with them selves.

~~

            The next morning Rose awoke and looked around her room in confusion.  '_How in the world did I get in here?_' Rose asked herself as she looked at each object in the room.  '_Oh well, I better get out of here before I get in trouble._'  Rose quickly glanced around the room for some of her robes and realized that there were none to be found.  "The Marauder's.  How could I have been so stupid as to forget?  There probably the one's who put me here," Rose said aloud to the empty room.  Conjuring up some robes she quickly changed into them.  Rose then headed to the door and slowly opened it.  Seeing no one there she cast an invisibility spell on herself and exited the room.  Rose quickly made her way through the school to the dungeons.  There, standing outside the wall that hid the Slytherin dormitories, was Severus.  He was reciting all the passwords that had been used to guard the Slytherin dorms.

            "Hey Sev, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she removed the invisibility spell and walked over to stand beside him.

            "The doorway won't open.  It's like someone changed the password," Sev told Rose as he turned to face her.  "I also woke up in another room.  Whoever lives there though must have an extremely dark personality.  All the décor in the room was done in black, green, and silver."

            "Weird, I woke up in a different room too.  Betcha 10 gallons that this is a Marauder prank," Rose said to Sev as she placed her hand on the wall that guarded the Slytherin dorms.

            "No way.  It would be a bet I would lose anyway.  What I want to know is how they got us in those rooms?  None of them can brew a potion to save their lives, and the shield spell would have prevented _Stupefy_ from working."

            "There are other ways of knocking a person out than potions or spell.  The correct amount of pressure on a nerve in the neck can knock a person unconscious.  Ah here we go, the password is Mudblood," Rose told Sev, her face constricting in disgust.  "That does it, I'm changing this.  Give me an obscure potions ingredient Sev," Rose asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

            "Wolfsbane," Sev told her with a smile.

            "Right," Rose said, as the last of the magic's required to set the password slid into place.  Rose stepped away from the wall, removing her hands from their places on it, before speaking again.  "That's settled, Wolfsbane," Rose told the wall in font of her.  The wall slowly rearranged itself until a doorway was formed in the wall.  Just as Rose was about to enter the common room she had an idea.

            "Hey Sev, want to go reset all the common room passwords?" Rose asked Sev as she turned to face him.

            "Your on, I get to choose the Griffindor password though."

            "Be my guest, Sev."  Having said that the two disappeared to leave mayhem, chaos, and destruction in their wake throughout the school.  After the duo had disappeared from the corridor leading to the Slytherin dorms, two figures stepped out from the shadows in which they had been hidden.

            "You are going to be in so much trouble Lei," the one figure said to the other.

            "Only if I get caught Junko," Leilani told her friend as she looked over at her.  "Come on, I'm expected in the Great Hall and I want to be there when they arrive."  Junko rolled her eyes and followed after her as she led the way up through the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            From her seat at the staff table Ana watched the doorway for her sister and Severus.  Ana had already sent Snuffles to search the halls of the school for them.  As she was watching the doors she noticed Leilani and Junko entering the hall.

            "Leilani, Junko," Ana called out as she beckoned the two of them to stand before the staff table.  "I'm afraid that the reports Rose asked you to deliver aren't here yet.  Rose has yet to appear this morning," Ana told Leilani as she looked at the two of them.  "Leilani what have you been up to?  You have that 'I've-just-pulled-a-prank' look on your face.  This wouldn't have anything to do with why Rose hasn't shown up yet this morning would it? Ana asked as she looked the two girls.  Just as Leilani was about to answer Snuffles bounded into the hall and raced up to the staff table.

            ^We have a problem,^ Sirius told Ana as he sat at her feet.

            ^What is it now?^ Ana asked as she looked down at Sirius and patted him on the head.

            ^I just saw a 15-year-old Rose and Severus running through the halls.^

            "What?" Ana shouted as she looked at Sirius in shock.  As what he had told her sunk into her mind however her gaze flew to the two girls who stood before her.  "Care to explain yourself?" Ana asked as her gaze bore into the two girls.  For a second time Leilani was interrupted as the doors of the Great Hall flew open.  Through them walked the last person the Weasley family ever thought they would ever see at Hogwarts, their mother Molly Weasley.

            "Molly, what a pleasant surprise.  What bring you here?" Ana asked as she looked at the mother of one of her dearest friends.  When Molly answered, she did so in a language that only a handful of those present in the hall understood.

            Where is she? Molly asked as she glared at Ana.

            I'm to take it that this isn't a social call then, Ana sighed as she relaxed back in her chair.

            Ana, Molly began, only to be cut off by Ana.

            If you wish to know where my sister is perhaps you should ask Leilani.  She knows more about this situation then any of us, Ana told Molly as she looked at Leilani.  Molly turned her glare from Ana to Leilani.

            Well, Leilani began.

            "In English Leilani, so that everyone can understand you, please," Ana told Leilani.  Leilani took a deep breath before she began again.

            "Well, the Lady Rosaline asked me to asked me to give some help to the Weasley twins so they might actually be able to pull a successful prank on her. (The twins in question sank low in their seats to avoid their mother's glare.)  They had tried everything but a potion, so I gave both the Lady Rosaline and another a potion to prove that they would work on a potions mistress," Leilani explained, her head bowed in preparation for the explosion to come from Ana.

            "What potion did you use Leilani?" Ana warily asked.

            "A de-aging potion.  Both the Lady Rosaline and Professor Severus Snape have de-aged 20 years both physically and mentally," Leilani informed Ana as she wished for the floor to open up and shallow her whole.

            The students in the Great Hall stared at Leilani in shock.  No one had ever pulled a prank on Professor Snape before.  It was one of the unwritten rules of Hogwarts.  To play a prank on Professor Snape would mean having detention for the rest of your school career.

            Of all the stupid, idiotic thing to do.  How could you be so careless?  You may have heard stories about Rose when she was younger but she has matured greatly since then.  However by de-aging both her body and her mind you have effectively rendered Rose next to helpless, or did you forget it wasn't until after she finished attended Hogwarts that she really began to learn how to use her powers? Molly asked as she stared at Leilani.

            "Oh Merlin," Leilani said as her face contorted in horror.  "I'm such an idiot."

            "No you are not Leilani, you are impulsive.  You don't think through the consequences of your actions before you do them.  You need to learn some self-control," Ana told Leilani as she came around the staff table to stand before the young girl.  "You need to start taking responsibility for your actions, beginning now."  Just as Ana was about to continue a gasp came from the direction of the doors leading into the Great Hall.

            "Ana?" Rose asked, confusion laced throughout her voice.  The eyes of every person in the hall slid to the two figures standing in the doorway, one of which was shrouded in shadows.

            "Where are we?  What's going on?" Rose asked, hysteria rising in her voice.  The other figure in the doorway stepped out of the shadows and many of the students in the Great Hall found themselves going into shock.  The second figure was Professor Snape with one difference.  His hair didn't appear to be greasy.  Sev placed an arm around Rose to comfort her, unaware that he had just sent the majority of the student surrounding him into shock.

            "What is going on?" Severus asked as his eyes bore into the older eyes of Ana.

            "It's my fault," Leilani said as she turned to face the two victims of her prank.  "I forgot that the potion I used react badly to pumpkin juice, the acids change the purpose of the potion.  So instead of giving your older counterparts a time-delayed de-aging potion, they drank a time-delayed time warp potion.  It switched you with your older counterparts, you're here  while they are back in your time," Leilani told them.

            "How far into the future have we traveled and how long will we be here?" Severus asked, his voice hard with repressed anger.

            "The potion was set to de-age both the Lady Rosaline and yourself 20 years, so you are 20 years into the future.  The potion will last for 3 days before you will go back," Leilani answered, standing tall under Severus' piercing glare.

            "So, for the next 3 days we get to attend school in this time.  I have one question, who won the prank war?" Rose asked, an impish smile spreading across her face as she relaxed.

            "The Heaven's succeed in outsmarting the Marauder's. They conceded defeat when you pranked the very school itself," Professor Dumbledore told Rose as he came over to join the group in the middle of the hall.  "I believe that the two of you should join the 5th year Slytherins for their classes.  Until the potion wears off however I'm afraid that I shall have to cancel potions classes," Professor Dumbledore informed the students in the hall.

            "That won't be necessary headmaster.  Leilani can teach the potions classes.  She knows enough about potions to teach even the 7th years," Ana informed Albus as she looked at Leilani.

            "Is this true, Miss…" Albus paused, realizing as he did that he did not even know this young woman's full name.

            "Tenshi," Leilani completed.  "My name is Leilani Tenshi, and yes it is true.  The only thing that prevents me from already having my potions mastery is the rule the council created which states a person must be 16 before they can attempt the mastery exams."  Professor Dumbledore stared at the young girl as he debated the issue in his mind.

            "Very well," Professor Dumbledore said as he nodded his head in approval.  "You may teach the potions classes.  I will give you my copy of our potions master's lesson plans.  You are to teach only what he has indicated would be taught in each class."

            "Of course professor," Leilani humbly told the headmaster.

            "Will you be alright teaching the DADA classes by yourself Ana, or do you need help?" Albus asked, as he turned to face her.

            "Already taken care of Albus," Ana replied as she conjured a piece of parchment with words on it.  "Junko take this to Kiara if she says that she is unable to come, return immediately and let me know.  If she came come however ask her to come as soon as possible.  Do you understand?" Ana asked the black-haired girl in front of her.

            "Of course your highness.  I shall leave immediately," Junko replied as she took hold of the parchment and left the Great Hall. Ana's eyes looked over the 5th year Slytherin's until her eyes fell on a familiar blond.

            "If you would come here Mr. Malfoy," Ana called out to the Slytherin.  Draco looked up at his name before slowly standing and making his way over to the professor.  As Rose's eyes caught sight of his figure they narrowed in anger.

            "Lucius," Rose hissed as she glared at the boy.  Draco stopped in shock, as Ana quickly turned to correct her sister.

            "This is not Lucius Rose, this is his son, Draco Malfoy.  Draco I want you to show the two of them around, they will follow your schedule for the 3 days that they are here," Ana informed the blond Slytherin.

            "Of course professor," Draco replied before turning to the two de-aged professors.  "It is a pleasure to meet the both of you."

            "Now that, that's settled, I believe that everyone has classes in 10 minutes.  Leilani I want you to behave yourself.  You may get away with your pranks and tricks at the Academy, but they will not be tolerated while you are here.  Do you understand me, Leilani?" Ana asked her golden eyes boring into Leilani's silver ones.

            "Yes your highness," Leilani answered before turning towards the headmaster.  "If you would be so kind headmaster as to show me those lesson plans you told me you had."

            "Of course my dear, if you'll follow me we can get you ready for your first class," Professor Dumbledore told her before sweeping out of the hall, Leilani following after him.  Slowly the students in the Great Hall began to leave as they realized just how late they were going to be for their classes if they didn't leave now.  Rose continued to gaze warily at Draco.

            Ana, I don't trust him, she told her sister.

            Two words Rose, Personality Potion.  Ana smirked as her sisters eyes flew to her and her mouth dropped open in shock.  You yourself brewed and administered it to Lucius when he finally pushed you patience to far, Ana informed her sister.  You took great pleasure in informing him about the potions effects.

Rose smiled at her twin and visibly relaxed.  "Well Dray what do we have first?" she asked as she turned to look at the blond Slytherin.  Draco's looked startled at the quick change of Rose's attitude towards him.  When what Rose had finally penetrated his shocked brain he blurted out "Dray?"  Severus rolled his eyes at his companions' behavior.

            "It a habit of Rose's.  She is forever shortening names into a one syllable nickname," Severus informed Draco.  Rose tapped him on the arm trying hard to look offended.

            "I don't shorten everyone's name.  It case you hadn't noticed Ana is two syllables and I call James, Jamesie all the time, and that two syllables too," Rose informed Sev before turning her attention back to Draco.  "If you don't like it, I won't call you that," Rose told him as she smiled at him.

            "No that's Ok, I like it," Draco told her as he returned her smile.  "To answer your question Rose, we have Herbology first.  We better go before we're late," Draco informed the two of them before leading them out of the nearly empty hall.  After they had left the hall, Ana turned to face Molly.

            "I'll let Rose know that you wanted to talk to her once she is back to normal.  It maybe a couple of days after though because I believe that she will want to add on to Leilani's punishment," Ana told Molly as the two women walked out of the Great Hall.

            "If you would, I just want to know what's going on," Molly informed Ana.

            "Well in that case why don't I drop into the Burrow after classes today and explain everything to you," Ana suggested to her dear friend.  Molly nodded her head in acceptance and the two separated.   Ana looked down at the grim-like dog trotting at her side and sighed.

            ^Why can't we ever have a peaceful day Sirius?^ she asked as the male in question butted her hand for a pat.  Ana gave in and petted his head for a minute.

            "Come on Snuffles, let's see if the 3rd years have started hexing each other yet," Ana said as she began her walk down the hallway again, the big, black dog trotting faithfully at her side.

[AN. and another chapter bites the dust.  I heard the best news the other day.  Harry Potter book 5 comes out on June 21.  I'm so excited, and I can't wait to read it.

For those who would like to read the original story of Prophecy of Shadows I will have the story posted up soon as I make a few corrections on it.  It will be found under the title Spirits and Rings, Prophecies and Shadows.  It is a collection of pieces written on the theme of romantic fantasy.

The next chapter shouldn't take that long to come out as I am out for exam week starting Friday.  I'll try to get another chapter up before February but I'm not going to make any promises.

Till next chapter,

Silver Tenshi]


	12. Chp 11 Classroom Chaos

[AN. and here is chapter 11.  Out soon like I had promised.  I hope that you enjoy it. 

Reviewers:

Lily Skylo ~ thank you.  You have no idea how much your review boosted my spirits.  I have added you to my updates mailing list and will email you when I do update.  I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.

Lady Moonsword ~ you never saw this prank coming and your reading RotS.  *Shakes head in disbelief* You fail.  Yes Sev shocks everyone by being nice after all he is my favorite character and I personally think he's just misunderstood.  Hope you continue to enjoy this story and the update for RotS my take awhile as I'm having a major writer's block on the story.

Sara Minks ~ thank you.  I have tried to be as original as possible while writing this story.  It will be interesting.]

Disclaimer: the characters of Leilani, Junko, Kiara Braeden, Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Also the Heaven's Gate potion is an idea of my own creation.  If you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

"           "-Talking

'           '-_Thinking_

Chapter 11-Classroom Chaos

            The answer to Ana's letter showed up at the end of her first period class.  The first clue Ana had that the visitor had arrived was the darkening of the shadows in the classroom.  The second was that slowly each and every one of her students fell into silence.  Ana turned to face the figure she knew was in the doorway.

            "Thank you Kiara, you have no idea how much I'm going to owe you for this.  How Rose handled all her classes for those first few weeks without me I'll never know," Ana told the figure standing in the doorway.  The bell rang and the 3rd years quickly gathered their things and left the classroom.  Some shivered as they walked past Kiara.  Only when the last student had finally left the classroom did Kiara move from her position by the door and lower her hood.  Kiara's violet eyes twinkled with laughter.

            "Did she really de-age Rose and Sev?" Kiara asked as she removed her cloak, revealing violet robes.

            "Yes," Ana replied, the soft tone of her voice betraying just how tired she was.

            "You can't blame her.  After all we did something similar to the Marauder's," Kiara reminded Ana.

            "But we only de-aged their bodies.  Their minds were for the most part left intact," Ana pointed out to Kiara.  Whatever Kiara was going to was interrupted as the 6th years entered the classroom.  Each of the students looked at the new figure in their classroom with interest.  Some of the more observant students noticed the similarity in looks between this woman and the girl Junko who was in the Great Hall earlier.  Once all of her students were settled, Ana stepped forward to introduce her companion.

            "This is Kiara Braeden.  She is going to be helping me to teach the DADA classes until Rose is back to normal.  Kiara is a shadow mage from the House of Braeden and is part of a group of six individuals who are honour bound to protect both Rose and myself.  Now if I remember correctly you briefly studied the different types of mages at the beginning of the year.  I want each of you to talk amongst your groups and tell me one thing you know about shadow mages.  Alex how about your group goes first."  The Ravenclaw in question jerked his head up to look at Ana as his name was called.

            "Um…Shadow mages can control dark creatures," Alex answered Ana, uncertainty evident throughout his voice.

            "Correct Alex, have a little more faith in your knowledge.  Any one else?  Yes Megan."  The Slytherin girl paused only a second before answering.

            "Shadow mages make the best assassins because they can blend in with the shadows," Megan answered.

            "Correct Megan.  Anything else, Andrea," Ana called out to the Hufflepuff.

            "Shadow mages have a vast control over dark magics," Andrea answered Ana's question.

            "Correct, and it was these three point that I was hoping you would bring up.  A shadow mage is and can do everything you just mentioned.  Now if I'm not mistaken we have physical training today so everyone outside, you know the drill," Ana told the class.  Many of the students groaned as they stood up to exit the classroom.  "Any person who is not out on the pitch running by the time we get there will have to do double of everything for their training today.  If I were you I'd hop to it."  Once Ana was  finished speaking there was a mass exodus as the students raced to beat Ana and Kiara to the pitch.

            "Your cruel," Kiara told Ana as she gathered up her cloak from where it was hanging on the wall.

            "I learned from the best," Ana replied as the two of them exited the classroom and began there decent through the school toward the Quidditch Pitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After Herbology the 5th year Slytherins had a spare until lunch.  Rose was fascinated by all the different plants that could now be found in the greenhouses; she badgered Professor Sprout with questions until her second period class entered the greenhouse.  After extracting a promise from Professor Sprout to talk later, Draco finally led the Slytherin duo out of the greenhouses.

            "Can we stay out here for a while, it's nice out for mid October," Rose asked Draco.

            "Sure, come on we can go sit in the Quidditch Pitch," Draco answered a he steered the duo towards the pitch.  They had been sitting in the Slytherin section of the stands for only a few minutes when the 6th years came on to the pitch and headed for the change rooms.  About a minute later ¼ of the students in the change rooms exited dressed in training suits and began to run laps.

            "What are they doing?" Severus asked as he looked down at the growing number of runners.

            "Physical training.  Your older counter part Rose is our DADA teacher.  She insists that we know how to defend ourselves without magic but, before she will give us weapons and self-defense lessons we have to be physically fit," Draco told the two as they watched the 6th years run.  As they watched two figures entered the pitch.

            "Kiara," Rose shouted as she noticed the figure walking next to her twin.  Rose raced down the stands and through the running students to grab hold of the black shrouded companion of Ana.

Kiara jumped as she felt arms wrapping around her.  Reacting instinctively grabbed hold of the person and flipped them over her head.  Looking up to see whom she had just tossed, Kiara's heart jumped into her throat at the flash of silver she saw flying through the air.

Rose was in shock for the first few seconds as she flew through the air.  However she quickly regained control of herself.  Rose flipped her body so that she would land on her feet.  Kiara rushed up to Rose had landed, asking her questions at a furious pace.

"Oh Merlin, are you alright?  I'm so sorry, why did you do that?  Do you know that you just added 10 years onto my life?  What in the name of Cosmos did you think you were doing?"

"Yes, I'm fine; To say hello; Did I really?; and Greeting an old friend," Rose answered Kiara's questions, a smile growing on her face.  Kiara stared at Rose in exacerbation.

"You are insane Rose, absolutely insane," Kiara told her.

"Rose," Sev shouted as he ran up, moving to stand beside her.  "Are you Ok?" he asked, as he quickly looked Rose over for any sign of an injury.

"I'm fine Sev," Rose told her friend, rolling her eyes at his behaviour.

"So sorry about being for being concerned about your safety.  I'd hate to be upset if you were seriously hurt," Sev told her, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Sorry Sev, but you have to admit it was a pretty stupid thing to ask," Rose told him as she laughed at his facial expression.  "Perhaps I can finally get a decent spar out of you now Ki, considering you're not much of an opponent back home," Rose said, a smirk evident on her face as she turned to face Kiara.

"Spar?" Draco asked, confused by the unfamiliar term.

"A spar is, oh Slytherin how to explain this," Rose exclaimed as she thought about what would be the best explanation for her friends.  "A spar is kinda like a duel.  However while a duel for the most part tests only one part of your abilities, a spar test all of them.  A spar is basically a mock battle.  A spar is the best way to test your abilities and how strong you are in comparison to another person."  Draco and Sev still stared at her in confusion.  "Oh for Salazar's sake I guess the best way to explain it is to show it," Rose stated before turning to face Kiara.  "So are you up to it Ki?" Rose asked, an expression of expectation and challenge evident on her face.

"Your on Lunar.  Prepare yourself for a humiliation Rose, I'm a lot stronger than I was when we were younger," Kiara told Rose as she began to strip off her cloak.  Beneath the black cloak she wore a simple violet dress, which matched her violet eyes.  A snap of Kiara's fingers and the slightly violet glow of her magic caused the dress to alter into a pair of black legging and a long sleeved violet top.  Rose also had removed her student robe and altered the uniform she wore underneath to match the clothing now worn by Kiara, in white and silver.  Ana took one look at the two and sighed.

"You do know that I won't be able to get them to do anything if you're sparing," Ana told them as she jerked her head at the students now doing push-ups.  The students were trying not to stare at the two and complete their exercises, a battle they were slowly losing.

"So have them watch.  They can learn that there are advantages to using non-magical methods in a fight," Rose told Ana as she began to stretch, Kiara doing the same.

"Such as?" Draco inquired.

"The satisfaction of beating your opponent into a bloody pulp with own two hands.  It's just not the same if you use magic," Rose told them as she turned to face Kiara, missing the looks of shock that passed over the faces of Draco and Sev.

"Did you know that she was this blood thirsty?" Draco mumbled to Sev as Ana lead the two them towards the stands she had conjured to seat her 6th year class, and away from Rose and Kiara.  Sev shot Draco a glare that he correctly interpreted as meaning, _'What do you think?'_

"Rose, Ki, shield spells please before you begin.  I'll add my own once you begin." Ana called out to Kiara and Rose.  Silver and violet flashed and merged to form a transparent dome around the figures in the middle of the pitch.  Rose nodded at Ana and gold added to the shields already forming the dome.  The minute that the shield became transparent again the battle started.  Sev sat on the edge of his seat as he watched his best friend fight, worry for Rose's safety evident on his face.  Sev felt a tug near his heart every time Rose was hit, but brushed it of as being nervous about Rose's fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The 5th year Griffindors and Hufflepuffs were walking back toward the school for lunch from their Herbology lesson when the flashing of spells began at the pitch.  Harry exchanged glances with Hermonie and Ron before the three of them began to run towards the Quidditch Pitch.  They entered the pitch and slowly made their way over to the middle of the stadium.  Upon rounding the stands placed there the three stopped dead, staring at the two opponents in the middle of the pitch in shock.  Rose was fighting with a sword while her opponent was expertly defending herself with a short sword and a dagger.

            "Harry," a voice called out to the trio's right.  They turned and saw Ana standing on the other side of the stands.  "Come, join us," Ana said as she indicated the empty seats next to herself, Sev and Draco.  Harry, Ron, and Hermonie slowly made their way over to where Ana was seated.  Sev's eyes flickered towards the trio before snapping back to glare at Harry.

            "Potter," Sev growled at Harry.  "How in the bloody hell did you get here?" Sev ground out as he continued to glare at Harry.  Harry took a step back in shock.  He had thought that Snape's hatred of his father had stemmed from the fact that he had saved Snape during his 7th year, an event that hadn't occurred yet according to what he knew Snape's current age to be.

            "It isn't James Sev.  Look at his eyes, who do they remind you of?" Ana asked Sev, never once taking her eyes off her twin and friend's battle.  Sev glanced at Ana before doing as she asked.  Onyx eyes locked with emerald green and it was Sev's turn to jolt back in shock.

            "Lily," Sev gasped out in shock.  "But she hates Potter as much as I do for hi constant teasing about her height and temper.  She would never even consider dating Potter let alone having children with him," Sev mumbled as he continued to stare at Harry.

            "Harry, Hermonie, Ron, I want you to meet Severus.  Sev this is Harry Potter, Hermonie Granger, and Ronald Weasley," Ana told the them as she turned to face the Griffindor trio.  "Sev is nothing like his older counterpart.  The events, which created the Severus Snape of this time, have yet to occur to him.  Harry I have a favor to ask of you."

            "What is it professor?" Harry asked as he and his friend sat down in the seats indicated by Ana.

            "I want you to avoid looking Rose in the eye while she is here."

            "Why?"

            "You know that rose is a seer right?" The trio nodded their heads.  "If Rose were to look you in the eye she would see everything that has ever happened to you."

            "Everything?"

            "Everything Harry.  Every little thing about you, from the time you were a baby until now."

            "Surely Potter hasn't let anything to horrible happen to his child.  Probably taught hi how to break all the rules and avoid detentions," Sev muttered as he turned his attention back to the fight between Rose and Kiara.

            "Sev I want you to help him," Ana told her young friend.  Sev's eyes flew to Ana in shock.

            "You have got to be kidding me Ana.  Me help him," Sev stuttered as he stared at Ana.  "He probably acts just like Potter and you know that placing the two of us together in a room will result in a trip to the hospital wing for one of us."

            "Sev enough.  If Harry acts like James it is because they have a similar personality and nothing else.  Harry has never known James or Lily, he was raised by his aunt and her family."

            "Of course he will act similar to … you never knew your parents?" Sev asked Harry as the second part of what Ana had said penetrated his mind.

            "No, they were murdered by Voldemort when I was 1," Harry informed Sev.  Those who were within hearing distance of the trio shivered as Harry said the dark lord's name.  Only Ana, Harry, and surprisingly Sev did not shiver at Voldemort's name.

            "And you went to live with Lil's sister?"  At Harry's nod Sev sighed.  "poor kid.  Lil's used to tell us stories of what Petunia was like when they were children.  They would not make a good bedtime story for a young child.  My guess is that she only got worse as she got older."  Harry nodded at Sev to confirm his conclusion.

            "So the rumors are true then Potter, that you don't have the best of home lives away from Hogwarts," Draco taunted.

            "Information that will not go any further Mr. Malfoy, unless perhaps you would enjoy severing detention until the Yule holidays?" Ana asked as she glared down at Draco.  Draco looked up at his professor and gulped at the hidden threat in her words.  _'Don't mess with me on this'_

            "Of course professor," Draco mumbled before turning back to the spar.

            "Alright Ana," Sev sighed.  "I solemnly swear that I will do everything in my power to keep Rose from finding learning the truth about Harry's upbringing."  Ana nodded her thanks to Severus and turned back to the battle on the pitch.  A silver flash of magic surrounded Kiara and when the light had faded, Kiara was bound by silver bands of magic that forced her to kneel before Rose.  Ana chuckled as she recognized the spell.

            "Is that what I think it is?" Sev asked as he turned to face Ana.

            "Yep.  The '_At My Mercy_' spell, or at least that's what we nicknamed it," Ana answered.

            "What does it do professor?" Hermonie asked turning to face Ana.

            "The true name of this spell is the _Servitudo_ spell.  The bands of magic that surround Kiara prevent her from attacking Rose physically.  They also suppress her magic so that she is unable to use it to attack Rose either."

            "I remember when we used that against the Marauder's.  Kiara cast the spell, then the rest of us did our parts to complete the prank," Sev told Ana, a smile evident on his lips as he remembered the prank.

            "What did you do professor?" Hermonie asked, Harry hadn't told them about a prank that used this spell.

            "Let's just say that for the day the prank was active instead of the Marauder's we had the Maraudette's," Ana told the trio, a slight smile evident on her face as she to remembered the prank.

            "You turned them into girls," Draco exclaimed as he stared at Ana and Severus in shock.

            "Yes, changed their uniforms and everything," Ana told him.

            "Remind me never to get you mad at me professor," Draco said as he turned back to face Rose and Kiara.  Catching sight of the duo, Draco burst out laughing.

            "What?" Sev asked turning to see what Draco found so funny.  At the sight of Kiara Sev started laughing too.  Kiara was dressed in a hot pink robe, with neon blue cat ears and tail added to her slender form.  The bell rang, signaling the end of class and Ana dismissed the 6th years for lunch.  They slowly emptied the stands, discussing the spar they had just seen, and the benefits that learning self-defence could have for them.  Ana and Sev made their way over to Rose and Kiara, the trio and Draco following after them.

            "Rose turn me back right now," Kiara shouted at Rose.

            "No.  your scaring the students Kiara with your dark personality.  I just brightened you up a bit," Rose explained to Kiara, an impish smile on her face.

            "I think that you look better this way Kiara," Sev told his friend as he looked at her.  "You to much dark coloured clothing to be healthy, you always look depressed."

            "This coming from the boy who never wears anything but black.  Don't be a hypocrite Sev, you only wear green and silver because they are a part of the uniform," Kiara exclaimed, rolling her eyes at Sev.  "Besides I'm a shadow mage.  I feel most comfortable in dark coloured clothing.  So can you please turn me back Rose?"

            "Can't"

            "What do you mean you can't?  You better make sure you can," Kiara shouted at Rose.

            "I've already cast the setting spell.  They'll last until tomorrow," Rose told Kiara, cringing in anticipation of the coming explosion.

            "Why me?" Kiara asked as she rolled her eyes skyward in defeat.

            "You're not mad at me?" Rose asked as she looked at Kiara in disbelief.

            "No Rose, I'm not.  You will always be you.  Even as an adult you never outgrew your love of pranks," Kiara informed Rose, a small smile crossing her face.

            "Glad to know that I haven't changed that much," Rose said as she turned to face Ana.  As she turned, her eyes locked with Harry's and the very thing that Ana had warned them of came to pass.  Rose staggered backwards as images began to pound through her mind.  Sev moved to stand behind Rose as her eyes remained locked with Harry's.  Once more Sev felt the same tugging at his heart that he had felt before, only now a pressure in his mind accompanied it.  However Sev had no time to analyze these new sensations going through his body, as Rose collapsed backwards into his arms from the flood of memories that were racing through her mind.  Even being unconscious didn't stop the flood of memories however as her subconscious mind processed each memory, storing them to be viewed later.  Ana sighed.

            "So much for trying to keep her from learning about your past Harry.  Sev take her up to the hospital wing and don't leave her side until I get there, Kiara you go with him," Ana told her two friends, her voice weary with defeat.  Kiara nodded at Ana before leading Sev out of the pitch, Rose held securely in his arms.  

"Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Draco, I need the four of you to return to the school.  Leilani, Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfery should all be in the Great Hall eating lunch.  Ask them to come to the hospital wing as soon as possible.  Tell them that something has happened to Rose and that will explain everything when I arrive.  The four of you are to them remain in the Great Hall."  The trio nodded and headed towards the exit of the stadium.  Draco made as if to protest but at the last second changed his mind and ran to catch up with the Griffindor trio.

Ana looked up at the sky.  " Why me?" she asked the gods before beginning her journey to the hospital wing.  She the distinct feeling that the gods were testing her.  As she exited the pitch, Ana was keenly aware of the of the fates laughter echoing on the wind as she made her way into the school.

[An. and another chapter bites the dust.  This is the last of the prewritten chapters that I have done so the next couple may take awhile as I have no time in which to write at school and that was normally were I'd do most of my writing. Here are the answers to some of the questions I asked at the end of Chapter 9.

The howler was sent to? _The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge_

Destiny is the daughter of who and who? _The one given in the chapter is Sirius Black_

To whom does Quetzacoalt refer? (Hint: he is the Aztec god of the sky)

The Fallen Tenshi is who? (Hint: Tenshi is the Japanese word for angel)

The Dark Phoenix is who? (Hint: think cycle of rebirth)

Who is Leilani trying to find and capture? _Wormtail_

Who is Leilani the daughter of? (Hint: think eyes)

Who, other than Rose, was the recipient of the potion?  What does it do?  _Severus Snape and de-ages them to 15_

While that's it.  The only one who guessed was Lum and they got only the question about Wormtail right and that Snape would get the other half of the potion right.  I'll be sending you an e-mail soon to find out which child you would like to know about and even my reasons behind choosing them if you wish.  For those who answer the questions left, the one with the most right answers will get the option of discovering the identity of one of the remaining unknown elemental children.  

For any one who is interested in reading the original story of PoS I have the story typed up and uploaded under my work entitled Spirits and Ring, Prophecies and Magic.  For those to lazy to search for the story on my authors page here's the link

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1195751&chapter=4

Hope that you enjoy it.  See you next chapter,

Silver Tenshi]__


	13. Chp 12 The Bond Between Soul Mates

[AN. and another slow update.  I'm getting very bad at these.  But you will have to excuse me I have three hard courses this semester, Philosophy, OAC Physics (shutter) and Calculas.

My Reviewers:

Lily Skylo ~ thank you I try 

Samson ~thank you and you will see lots more of Snape he's one of the main characters

Erin ~ guess I wasn't as sneaky about that particular piece of info as I thought I was [sigh] oh well on with the story

Sara Minks ~ descriptions are not my strong point but I will try to make an effort to add more description in the future

Guardian of the Moon ~ you got Leilani right and continue your line of thought on the fallen tenshi the name doesn't exactly match but it is close

Bucky ~ thank you for the compliment I don't truly think this is wonderful but to each his own.  You will meet Rose and Sev's little girl this chapter and I'm sorry but this not going to be a Ginny/Harry romance.  I've already planed out who Harry will be dating.

Disclaimer: the characters of Leilani, Junko, Kiara Braeden, Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Also the Heaven's Gate potion is an idea of my own creation.  If you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

"           "-Talking

'           '-_Thinking_

          -Cosmonian

^          ^-Telepathy

Chapter 12 ~ The Bond Between Soul Mates

            Kiara followed after Sev as he made his way through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Hospital Wing.  She noticed that every so often he would pause and bow his head, as if in pain.

            "Are you okay, Sev?" Kiara asked as he paused once more.

            "I'm fine, I just have a headache," Sev replied, as he began moving once again.  Kiara moved to walk beside her young friend.  They were 20 feet from the Hospital Wing when Sev stumbled, almost crashing into the floor.  Kiara barely caught the two of them as they tumbled face first towards the stone floor of the corridor.  Kiara eased Sev down so that he was seated against the wall.

            "What happened?" she asked Sev as she knelt down beside him.

            "I don't know.  One minute I was fine and the next it felt like felt like a herd of rampaging hippogriffs decided to take a shortcut through my head," Sev told Kiara as he leaned back against the wall, clutching the unconscious form of Rose closer to him.  "The thing is though is that I could almost images behind the pain."

            "What kind of images?" Kiara questioned as she jerked her head around to look at Sev.

            "They were almost like memories but they weren't mine.  I didn't recognize any of the people I saw.  What's going on Kiara, what's happening?" Sev asked as he looked up his friend.

            "I don't know Sev.  Give me Rose, I'll take her to the hospital wing and then come back for you."  Sev nodded his head and reluctantly handed Rose over to Kiara.  "Stay here and don't move," Kiara told him before she dashed towards the hospital wing.  Kiara gently laid Rose down on the bed nearest to the door and then hurried back to Sev.  "Sev," she called as she knelt down beside her young friend.  Sev slowly lifted his head, onyx eyes glazed with pain.

            "Make them stop, please," Sev begged as he gripped his head in his hands.

            "I'm going to do everything I can to help you Sev.  Now hold on, we need to get you to the hospital wing."  Kiara scooped the young Slytherin up into her arms before once again dashing towards the infirmary.  When she laid Sev down on the bed beside Rose she noticed that he was unconscious.  Kiara conjured a chair and sat between the beds of her two friends.  '_Oh Slytherin please let them be alright._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Leilani was making her way to the Great Hall for lunch.  '_It didn't go as bad as I thought it would_.'  Leilani reflected back on the two classes she had just taught.  '_It's not that much different from teaching potions back home_.'  Only a few potions had been so badly created that there was no way they could have been saved.  Only a few students had actually created perfect potions and the rest had created potions that could be saved.  As she walked down the hall deep in her thoughts she failed to notice the four students who were running towards her until they ran into her.

            "Oh we're so sorry…. Professor Tenshi!" Hermonie exclaimed as she clambered up from where she fallen to the floor in the collision.

            "Just Leilani is fine when you're not in classes," Leilani told her as she carefully stood up.  "Why are you in such a big rush?"

            "It's Rose pro… Leilani.  Professor Cosmos said she'd explain it to you when you got to the hospital wing," Ron told her.  Leilani sighed, Ana always was cryptic with her messages.

            "Alright I'll head there now.  Was there anyone else you were asked to tell?"

            "The headmaster and Madam Pomfery," Draco told her.

            "Alright go and tell them to hurry," Leilani shouted as she ran down the hall towards the hospital wing.  She entered to find Kiara seated between Sev and Rose.  "What happened?" Lei demanded.

            "Ana will tell you when she arrives," Kiara answered her.

            "But…," Leilani began only to be cut off.

"You will find out at the same time as everyone else Leilani," Kiara told her.  Leilani sighed knowing that this was one battle she was not going to win.

Leilani took a seat on the edge of Rose's bed and took her hand into her own.  She stared at Rose as if she was trying to look into her very soul to see what was wrong with her.  So absorbed was she in her study of Rose that she didn't even notice as Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery entered the hospital wing.  Only when Ana entered did she look up.

"What happened?" Leilani asked.

"She _saw_ Harry's life.  The on-slot of images caused her to faint," Ana told Leilani.

"And Sev, why is he unconscious?" Lei asked, indicating with her head the other motionless body.

"I believe that their bond is still active," Kiara told her from her seat.

"What?" both Leilani and Ana shouted as they looked at Kiara in shock.

"But their only 15.  The bond was just beginning to form when they were this old," Leilani protested.

"And you know that once the bond is formed that nothing can break it Leilani.  Not time, distance, or death.  I guess we can add de-aging to that list now," Ana told her as she sank gratefully onto the edge of Sev's bed.

"What is going on if you don't mind me asking, and what is this about a bond?" Professor Dumbledore asked the trio who sat before him and Madam Pomfery.

"You know that Rose is a seer Albus," Ana told him.  At his nod of affirmation she continued.  "At 15 Rose had very flimsy shields around her mind compared to the ones she has now.  Often she would just look at a person and would _see_ everything that has happened to them in the past.  However this only happened with people to whom she had some connection to in the past.  This is what happened today.  She locked eyes with Harry, quite by accident, and _saw_ everything that has happened to him in the past.  The speed in which the memories were entering her mind was too much for her to bare and she fainted."

Both Albus and Poppy seemed to be deep in thought as they reflected over what they had just heard.  "And the bond?" Albus asked.

"That is harder to explain.  You are aware headmaster that the people of Cosmos believe in soul mates and soul bonds," Ana informed the two Hogwarts professors.  Albus nodded while Poppy looked confused for a moment.

"What does soul mates and soul bonds have to… oh, they have a bond," Madam Pomfery exclaimed as she looked at the two patients on beds.

"Yes.  They are soul mates professor.  When they met here at Hogwarts the day we started our 5th year the bond began to form.  The bond was completely formed by the time we graduated from Hogwarts.  They were married shortly after Rose became Queen.  What made you think that the bond was active Kiara," Ana asked as she turned to face her friend.

"On the journey to the hospital wing he would stop often, his head bowed in pain.  When we were about 20 feet from the hospital wing he stumbled and the two of them nearly crashed to the floor.  When he had recovered I asked him what had happened.  He replied that one-minute he was fine, the next he felt as though a herd of rampaging hippogriffs had taken a detour through his head.  He also told me that he could see images behind the pain almost like memories, but not his own.  He was begging me to make them stop when I came back from taking Rose to the hospital wing," Kiara told them as she looked down at Sev.

Ana closed her eyes and began to glow with a slight golden light.  The two teenagers lying on the hospital wing beds began to glow as well.  As the other in the room watched the dark purple light surrounding Sev and the silver light surrounding Rose reached across the gap between the two beds.  The lights met in the middle and instead of over powering one another, merged and blended to form a silvery purple light.  Albus and Poppy watched amazed as the light formed by the merging of Sev and Rose's magics moved towards Leilani and covered her in its glow.  The magics flashed brightly causing everyone to close their eyes.  When they opened their eyes once more the lights had vanished.

"What was that?" Poppy asked as she stared at the three the lights had surrounded.

"A spell that shows bonds.  The merging of Sev and Rose's magics shows that their soul bond.  If the bond was not active the magics would not have even moved towards each other but instead remained around their respective wielders," Ana explained as she looked across the gap between the beds towards her sister.

"And the light surrounding Leilani?" Albus asked more to confirm his own suspicions than to learn something he didn't already know.

"Their my parents professor.  My true name is Leilani Snape Kou Cosmos, but I'd prefer if I'm just know as Leilani Tenshi for now," Leilani told the headmaster from her seat on Rose's bed.

"Of course.  Rose and Ana were the same why when they attended Hogwarts, though everyone knew their true identities they did everything they could to prove that they were just normal children," Professor Dumbledore told Leilani.  He smiled down at her when he heard her softly muttered "Thank you."  "Now what are we going to do about these two?" Albus asked as he looked down at the two who for all appearances were still unconscious.

"Nothing, me and Sev will deal with this.  We don't need any help from you," Rose ground out as she slowly pushed her head up to glare at the headmaster.

"Rose," Sev groaned.  "Don't irritate the ones with the pain killing potions please.  Your head may not hurt but mine does."  At his words Madam Pomfery snapped into action and summoned to two vials from the hospital wing stores.

"Here," she said as she handed them each a vial.

"Thank you," Sev gasped as he downed the potion contained in the vial, Rose following him.  Twin sighs of relief could be heard moments later when the potion took effect.

"How do you feel Rose?" Ana asked as she looked at her sister.

"Fine.  The memories are all locked up and I'm ready for some fun with a set of three muggles," Rose replied, Sev echoing her sediments.

"You will do nothing Rose.  You're older counterpart has already made arrangements to remove Harry from their care.  And don't you dare protest Albus," Ana told the headmaster as her head whipped around to face him.  His open mouth closed under the force of her glare.  "There's no place safer than Cosmos and you know it."

"Why haven't I removed Harry from their care before now then?" Rose asked.

"You didn't know.  When you were 19 you went away for you training.  It was shortly before Hallowe'en that year.  Your training lasted for 10 years," Ana explained.

"Wait then what about her?  If I was training how was she born?" Rose asked while pointing at Leilani.

"You did not know you were pregnant when you left.  When you arrived for your training you were informed of your condition.  You told me later that you were given the option of killing the child or giving birth and then sending the child to me," Ana told her.  "You could not stand the thought of killing an innocent life and agreed to the second option.  Leilani's birthday is the 30th of June.  Your training lasted for 10 years after you had sent Leilani to me."

"For the first 10 years of my life I grew up under Aunt Ana's care with Des, Junko, and Lance.  Des was born 2 months after me and Junko and Lance were born on Hallowe'en.  She never let me forget that I was your child.  You were only allowed to escape from your training on my birthday, Des' and Christmas, and even that was only for a couple of hours.  I took an interest in potions at the age of 7 with Des.  By the time we were 10 we had learned everything that we could from Aunt Ana.  The day you returned from you training was my 10th birthday party.  It was the greatest gift I received that day," Leilani told Rose.

"Ok that explains 10 years, so what about the other 5.  Harry's 15 and unless I'm missing my mark I was 35 when I drank the potion.  What have I been doing for the last 5 years?" Rose demanded to know.

"Harry had only one more year before he could attend Hogwarts.  You looked into the future and saw everything that would happen if he didn't attend Hogwarts, which he wouldn't have if you had taken him from the Dursley's care.  You have spent the last 5 years catching up on everything you missed and completing the plans and groundwork needed for the completion of you Destiny," Ana told Rose.  Rose stared at Ana in shock.

"It's stared?" Rose asked.

"Yes the first of the elemental children has already been revealed," Ana informed Rose.

May the fates be kind and keep us all from the shadow, Rose stated as she bent her head in prayer, the others joining her as well, even if they didn't understand her words.

[AN. and another chapter bites the dust.  There are still a few questions left that need answers to them.  Anyone willing to try, here are the remaining questions and the one's that have been answered:

The howler was sent to? _The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge_

Destiny is the daughter of who and who? _The one given is Sirius Black_

To whom does Quetzacoalt refer? (Hint: he is the Aztec god of the sky)

The Fallen Tenshi is who? (Hint: Tenshi is the Japanese word for angel)

The Dark Phoenix is who? (Hint: think cycle of rebirth)

Who is Leilani trying to find and capture? _Wormtail_

Who is Leilani the daughter of? _Severus Snape and Rosaline Kou Cosmos_

Who, other than Rose, was the recipient of the potion?  What does it do?  _Severus Snape and de-ages them to 15_

These questions were originally asked in chapter 9 and some of the answers to the remaining 3 questions can be found in the chapters following.

Good luck in your answers and see you next chapter,

_Silver Tenshi_]


	14. Chp 13 Gred & Forge Meet Lunar & Serpent

[AN. and I'm back yeah!!!!  

Reviewers:

Kemenran ~ of course they are going to return to their original bodies it was only a temporary potion, remember three days

Guardian of the Moon ~ don't worry I didn't take you seriously, though I do enjoy reading all of your reviews their funny 

Lily Skylo ~ the explanation for why Snape didn't raise Leilani is coming up in a couple of chapters but a regular magical child is bad enough when they start to show magic would you really want to raise by yourself a child that can will things to happen with her magic?

Litine ~ thanks glad you like it

tnythms ~ all your answers are right with the exception of the fallen tenshi, its not Kiara, good guess though]

Disclaimer: the characters of Leilani, Junko, Kiara Braeden, Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Also the Heaven's Gate potion is an idea of my own creation.  If you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

"           "-Talking

'           '-_Thinking_

Chapter 13 ~ Gred & Forge Meet Lunar & Serpent 

            Rose and Sev were released from the hospital wing later that day.  Draco arrived shortly before supper to lead them through the halls towards the Great Hall for supper.  As they entered the hall Rose paused halfway through the door.  When he noticed that Rose wasn't beside him, Sev turned back to face her.  "Rose?"

            "Do you remember this morning Sev, when we changed all the passwords to the common rooms," Rose whispered to Sev.

            "Yeah what about it?" Sev asked.

            "How much trouble do you think we're going to be in?" Rose asked.

            "I never even thought about that," Sev groaned.

            "Time to face the music," Rose sighed as she marched towards the headmaster, Sev trailing slightly behind her.  "Headmaster, I have a question for you," Rose stated, her voice load enough to be heard over the dull roar that was the students talking in the Great Hall.

            "Yes Ms. Kou, what is it?" Albus asked as he looked at the duo in front of him.

            "I was merely wondering if you had heard any complaints from the students about not being able to enter into their common rooms?" Rose asked.  At her words many of the students looked at her, as did many of the professors.

            "I had yes, but how would you know about that?" Albus asked as he looked at the young lady in front of him, his eyes sparkling with merriment.

            "It's our fault," Rose told Professor Dumbledore.  She then began to her explanation on how when Sev and her had discovered that what they thought was the current password for the Slytherin dorms was not working she had taped into the magic that made the passwords work to discover what the current password was.  "I was appalled to discover that the current password was mudblood and used my magic to change it instead to the potions ingredient, wolfsbane.  I then had the idea of changing the rest of the house passwords."

            "And those passwords would be?" Albus asked the duo before him.

            "The password for the Ravenclaw dorms is '_bluebird_', while the password for the Hufflepuff dorms is '_harmless herbology_'," Rose informed the headmaster.

            "And the Griffindor dorms?" Professor McGonagall asked.

            "I choose that one professor," Sev stated, as he looked her in the eye.  "It is '_The Marauder's are losers_'."  At his words a pair of red headed twins at the Griffindor gave a shout of protest, while the black dog seated next to Ana began to growl.  Professor Dumbledore however just chuckled.

            "It is a well know fact to many of the professors here, of the rivalry that existed between The Marauder's and The Heavens during their time here at Hogwarts.  For your prank though you must have a punishment.  Since only a handful of Griffindor's know who the Marauder's are, the two of you will enlighten the rest of the school to their identities.  You may also if you wish, tell them about the Heavens and the rivalry between the two groups," he told the two Slytherins in front of him.

            "Of course professor," Rose told the headmaster as she turned to face the students and begin her tale.  "The Marauder's were a group of 4 pranksters, 4 friends.  All of them were in Griffindor and they were all in the same year.  They had nicknames for each other.  James Potter was Prongs, Sirius Black was Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, and Remus Lupin was Moony.  The four of them were best of friends and one could hardly be seen without the others."

            "Potter and Black particularly enjoyed playing pranks and their favorite victims were the Slytherins," Sev took up as Rose paused.  "From their first year to their fourth, they were considered the best pranksters in the school.  They came this year, our fifth year, expecting to once again reign supreme as the prank masters.  They were however in for a surprise."

"Ana, Kiara, and myself transferred to Hogwarts this year and the three of us are very avid pranksters ourselves," Rose took up as she glanced out at the sea of faces before her.  "We arrived well before the students on the train and after Professor Dumbledore had given us a basic tour of the castle, we went off to explore on our own.  During our explorations we came across the kitchens and while Ana and Kiara kept the House Elves busy I prepared my first prank on the school.  Both Ana and Kiara didn't learn until after we were sorted what I had done," Rose told the students in the hall, a smile on her face as she remembered that prank.

"When Rose and Kiara snuck out of the Slytherin dorms the next morning I followed after them.  When they entered the Great Hall Ana and Lily were standing there.  Ana introduced Lily to Kiara and Rose.  The four of them quickly struck up a strong friendship and Rose gave a counter-potion to Lily, one that would remove the effects of the prank.

"Lil's almost dropped the vile with the counter-potion in it when I removed the invisibility spell her and she could see the effects of the prank," Rose smiled as she looked off in a daze, almost as if viewing a memory.  "When she had taken the counter-potion however, that's when the real fun started.  When the potion worked a gasp from the shadows near the entrance to the Great Hall drew our attention.  From out of the shadows stepped Sev and the 5th member of the Heaven's was initiated into the group.  In exchange for helping us with our pranks and me with my potions experiments we gave Sev protection from those who would attack him, be it prank, insult, or hex."

"Before everyone had left the Great Hall the night before Rose had placed invisibility spells on all the doors," Sev recounted.  "As each student and member of the staff left the Great Hall a piece of the spell stuck to them, keeping them from noticing the prank when they awoke the next morning.  It was halfway through breakfast that the invisibility spell wore off.  Professor McGonagall was the first one to notice her new colour, however her shriek quickly brought the attention of the rest of the hall to their new colouring.  I remember looking over at the Griffindor table and seeing both Potter and Black turned neon pink.  I started to laugh, one of the biggest mistakes of my life as it brought the attention of the student to the fact that I was unaffected by the prank."

The students stared at the two Slytherins in shock.  Many remembering how Professor Snape had laughed when Rose had turned them pink made the connection between that prank and the one being described now.

"Ana, Kiara, and myself couldn't just let our new friends take the blame for a prank that they hadn't even helped plan, so we drew the attention of the students to ourselves.  Standing about where we're standing now Kiara, Ana, and myself explained about our love of pranks, the charms we used, and the potion I had used, respectively.  After our explanations were done we came to the easy part of our explanations, why we had done it.  We openly declared a prank war with the school and though Professor Dumbledore has told me that the Heaven's won the prank war, how close the points were is beyond me.  The only one's to openly accept our war were the Marauder's," Rose explained as she smiled faintly at the memories.

"The Marauder's first attempt at a prank failed miserably against the shield spells that Kiara, Ana, and Rose constantly kept upon themselves.  It did however affect me.  The spell was a partial transfiguration, which gave me the ears and tail of a cat.  Rose reversed the spell after she had completed the transfiguration and the prank war was on," Sev told the enthralled students.  For many this was an opportunity to learn more about their hated potions professor.

"Our next prank was actually pulled off by Ana and Lily though we all helped to plan it," Rose took up with an ironic smile on her face.  "And this was the prank you were most likely trying to copy Leilani?" Rose questioned.  Leilani gave a quick nod and Rose continued her recitation.  "Ana and Lily cast the charms and spells needed for the prank on the Marauder's as they slept.  When they awoke the next morning they were blissfully unaware of their change in appearance.  It was quite amusing to watch the four of them shrink as they walked towards the Griffindor table.  It was Sirius who noticed their new size first but his shout quickly brought the attention of the others to their new size.  They made very cute 6 year olds," Rose recited as she remembered how fun it was to tease them.

"Lily was particularly happy to have them be shorter than her even if it was only for a day.  The Marauder's always teased her about how short she was," Sev told the assembled students.  "And that was the beginning of the great prank war between the Heaven's and the Marauder's.  The rest of the year was spent completing homework, planning pranks, and going through a subtle show of one-upmanship with the Marauder's.  Some of the pranks were mild and only slightly embarrassing like the cat transfiguration.  While others were completely designed to humiliate the targets, like the de-aging spell and the gender changing potion we forced on the Marauder's," Sev explained as he looked out at the students.

"The Marauder's had an advantage in the prank war as each of their successfully pulled pranks was worth 10 points to the Heaven's 1 point per successful prank.  Of course if all four were hit with the same prank it counted as 4 successful pranks so needless to say the Heaven's caught up quickly with the Marauder's after their successful prank as it was rare for there's to ever affect more than 2 members of the Heaven's.  It took nearly the entire school working together to actually pull a number of successful pranks against the Heaven's and give Hogwarts a decent amount of points," Rose recalled fondly, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  "Of course that just gave us more people to pull pranks on to gain more points.  As they say, '_Alls fair in love and war, but in pranks retaliation is the name of the game_!'," Rose quoted before turning to face the Headmaster.  "Sufficient enough of an explanation sir?" she asked.

"Yes Rose, that was sufficient.  You and Mr. Snape may sit down and eat your dinners now if that is what you desire," Professor Dumbledore told Rose.  The two pranksters nodded to Professor Dumbledore before heading to sit down at the Slytherin table.  They had barely taken 3 steps from the head table when they were assaulted by a pair of red blurs and bustled not so gently towards the Griffindor table.  Their protests falling on deaf ears, they were forced into seats opposite of Harry, Hermonie, and Ron, while the blurs took seats on either side of Rose and Sev.  The one beside Rose began the introductions.

"I'm Gred, he's Forge, and did you really beat the Marauder's at a prank war," Fred said as he pointed first to himself then George as his rapid fire words fell upon Rose and Sev.

"Fred!" Ron exclaimed.  "At least let them have something to eat before you start pestering them with questions.  And look here comes Malfoy.  He doesn't look happy with the fact that you kidnapped his charges," Ron told his brothers.  Draco was in fact not pleased with the Weasley twins, the look on his face could have frozen fire.  However he and the rest of the Griffindors froze in shock when Rose began to laugh.

"Come on join us Dray.  No one will complain, after all no one complained in the past when Lily and Ana, two Griffindors, sat with Kiara, Sev, and me at the Slytherin table," Rose told him as she indicated that Draco should take a seat beside Harry, before tilting her head to the side.  "Although that could be because the first person to complain was your father and he ended up pranked courtesy of Ana.  But never mind sit, sit, and Sev and I would be happy to answer your questions gentlemen after we have had something to eat," Rose told the twins, before beginning to fill her plate with food, Sev mimicking her actions.  Shocked Draco did as he was bid and slid into the empty seat next to Harry.

"So tell me about yourselves, Forge, Gred.  Why are you so interested in the Marauder's?" Rose asked as she began to eat.  At her words the biggest discussion on the subject of pranks and pranksters erupted at the Griffindor table and everyone around the group found themselves being drawn into the conversation.  It was the first time in almost 10 years that Griffindors and Slytherins sat together and had a civil conversation.  It was certainly a meal that many would remember long after it had past.

[A.N. and we're done of this chapter.  Once again I am so sorry for the long delay in posting but I've been working a lot this summer and I start university in September.  I will try to get a chapter up every month or every second month but I'm giving no promises.

The questions that still need answers are these: (keep guessing until the answers are given)

Destiny is the daughter of who and who? _The one given already is Sirius Black_

To whom does Quetzacoalt refer? (Hint: he is the Aztec god of the sky)

The Fallen Tenshi is who? (Hint: Tenshi is the Japanese word for angel)

The Dark Phoenix is who? (Hint: think cycle of rebirth)

That's all for this chapter.  I will be attempting to post another chapter of either PoS or RotS before I head to university but I'm not making any promises.

Keep reading and reviews are always appreciated,

_Silver Tenshi_]


	15. Chp 14 The Child of Shadows

[An. And I'm back with the next chapter of PoS.  I'm so sorry about the long wait I was working like crazy this summer to save up for university and then moving in and getting into a schedule for my classes……………..sigh I've had no time to write, or type, or even creatively think!!!!

Reviewers:

Guardian of the Moon ~ thanks for the double update it really motivated me to update.  I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

TheCycoONE ~ thanks for the review it's nice to see a new person in the review box 

kitty254781 ~ thank you for the compliment kitty.  To begin with Snape will not be treating Harry any differently any time in the near future, and yes once Wormtail is captured Harry will go to live with Sirius.

Lily Skylo ~ yeah raising an elementals no picnic when there a child but when they're grown up its kinda worth it.  It's a balancing act just like with any child.  Yes poor Padfoot it's not the only torture he'll have to go through hehehehehe

Kemenran ~ here you go.

Ostrov M Kaziklu ~ the books are really good I think you'll enjoy them.  Hope you like the new chapter.

Disclaimer: the characters of Leilani, Junko, Kiara Braeden, Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Also the Heaven's Gate potion is an idea of my own creation.  If you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

"           "-Talking

'           '-_Thinking_

Chapter 14 ~ The Child of Shadows

            The two days remaining before the potion reversed itself were filled with more laughter and pranks than any before.  By mutual agreement Rose and Sev teamed up with Gred and Forge to pull pranks on the entire student body.  The morning after the potion was to have reversed itself was greeted by silence as the students waited for their professors to enter the Great Hall.  When Professor Snape entered in his usual black robes the students mourned the lost of the open and fun loving teen he had been.  However the professor did something unexpected of him as he walked up towards the staff table that morning.  As Snape was walking past the Weasley twins he stopped and handed them a note before continuing on his way.  The twins refused to tell anyone about what the note said, however when there next attempt at a prank on Professor Kou was successful she stared long and hard at Professor Snape before congratulating them on their cunning.

            When Professor Kou entered that morning after having spent three days as a 15-year-old, she spoke nothing until she stood before Leilani at the staff table.  Conjuring up a list she handed it to Kiara while looking at Leilani.

            "She's to do every task on this list alone with the exception of the potions in which she'll need Destiny's help.  If I hear even a whisper that you've gotten help from any of your friends it will be a longer list next time.  Have I made myself clear Leilani?" Rose asked as she stared at the young girl in front of her.

            "Crystal, your Majesty," Leilani before she and Kiara left the Great Hall for Cosmos.  DADA lessons got interesting as the magical lessons picked up speed and began teaching shield and defense spells.  While the physical training sessions now involved learning basic blocks and hits for hand-to-hand fighting.  Rose began traveling back and forth from Cosmos and Hogwarts more and more often.  While available during the day for extra help, Rose was never available after dinner or on the weekends as she was a t the beginning of the year.  No one questioned this new aspect of Professor Kou's life as the homework from DADA and their other classes began to pill up.  The most interesting of all the DADA lessons occurred a week before Halloween.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry flopped to the ground after his laps around the pitch to begin his cool down stretches.  As he stretched he saw a red haired girl, a blonde boy with dark blue stripes in his hair, and a brown haired girl with green stripes in her hair each pass two wrapped up packages to Rose and Ana who placed them on a table Ana had conjured.

            "Thank you Miyako, Takeru, Leah.  You'd best be heading back to the academy before you miss anymore of your classes," Rose told them as she placed the last package on the table.  The three teens bowed to Rose and Ana before making their way out of the Quidditch pitch.  When the class was done with their laps and stretches Rose called them over to sit in the stands she had conjured.  In the time it had taken the remaining members of the class to finish their exercises, Rose and Ana had unwrapped the six packages.  Laying on the table now were six weapons: a sword; a trident; a crossbow; two staffs, one green, the other white; and a pair of daggers.

            "The weapons you see before u are the weapons you will be learning to use.  These particular weapons are enchanted so that if you possess even the slightest bit of the ability needed to learn how to wield the weapon it will glow.  I'm going to call you up one at a time and you will touch all six weapons.  Just because one weapon glows does not mean it is the only one you can learn to use," Rose told them while Ana sat down behind the table, quill and parchment ready to record the results.  "Ron if you will come up and touch any one of the weapons but the crossbow please," Rose asked.

            "Why can't I touch the crossbow professor?" Ron asked as he approached the table.

"I'll explain it in a minute Ron.  For now touch the other five in which ever order you please before you touch the crossbow please," Rose told him.  Ron sighed before doing as she asked.  He touched the two staves, then the sword, the daggers, and the trident last before moving his hands to touch the crossbow.  As his fingers made contact with the surface of the weapon a shock ran up his arm, and the weapon began to glow a brilliant light blue.

            "That Ron is the reason why I wanted you to touch the crossbow last.  The crossbow and the traditional bow and arrows are the weapons favored by air elementals.  The sword is used by fire elementals, the staves by earth and light, the trident by water, and the daggers by shadow elementals," Rose told the class before turning to face Ron once more.  "You can return to your seat now Ron," Rose told him.  Ron reluctantly removed his hands from the crossbow and returned to his seat in the stands.  "Harry, if you will please," Rose said, indicating with her hand the weapons spread across the table.  Harry approached the table and began touching the weapons at random.  When his fingers brushed over the sword it began to glow with a bright red light.

            "Thank you Harry," Rose told him before calling on Terry Boot.  When he reached the table Terry reached immediately out to touch the sword, which began to glow.  He then continued touching the other weapons.  When the fingers of his right hand brushed over one of the daggers they began to glow a black colour.  Both Ana and Rose looked at Terry in surprise before called Morag up.  Like Harry and Terry before him when Morag touched the sword it began to glow.  He continued placing his fingers on the other weapons until his fingers brushed over the green staff.  The staff began to glow a bright green.  Rose called Adrian up next.  Adrian touched first the crossbow, which began to glow, and then the other five weapons ending with the sword, which also glowed.  Rose looked at Adrian before dismissing him back to his seat.

            "Looks like I made the right choices when I picked your group leaders," Rose commented as she looked out at the assembled students.  "I've told you that the sword is the favored weapons of fire elementals.  Can anyone of you tell me a quality of fire mages?" Rose asked.  "Yes Hermonie."

            "Fire elementals are natural born leaders, in the absence of the Royal Family to give commands a fire mage will always take control and lead the rest," Hermonie answered.

            "Very good Hermonie, that is correct.  When I picked who was to the leaders of your groups I asked your other professors and the heads of each house who they thought would be capable to leading a group of individuals.  I took there comments and my own observations into account when I choose who would be the leaders.  With that said let us continue," Rose said as she called down the next student.  The rest of the class was spent testing what students would be suitable for which weapon.  When completed the list that Ana was completing looked like this:

_Group 1: Leader ~ Harry Potter – sword, Healer ~ Neville Longbottom – staves (green and white), Healer ~ Blaise Zabini - – staves (green and white), Mandy Brocklehurdt – crossbow, Justin Finch-Fletchley – trident, Ronald Weasley – crossbow, Draco Malfoy – daggers_

_Group 2: Leader ~ Terry Boot – sword and daggers, Healer ~ Lavender Brown – staff (white), Healer ~ Selena Moon – staff (white), Hermonie Granger – trident, Ernie Macmillian –staff (green) and crossbow, Millicient Bulstrode – trident and staff (green)_

_Group 3: Leader ~ Adrian Nott – sword and crossbow, Healer ~ Pansy Parkinson – staff (white), Lisa Turpin – crossbow and daggers, Susan Bones –staff (green), Dean Tomas – daggers, Gregory Goyle –  trident and daggers_

_Group 3: Leader ~ Morag MacDougal – sword and staff (green), Healer ~ Hannah Abbot – staves (green and white), Padma Patil – trident and staff (white), Vincent Crabbe – crossbow and staff (green), Pavati Patil  –  trident and crossbow_

            "We will spend the next couple of days continuing our exercises and then we will begin learning how to use the weapons that have chosen you," Rose told the class before dismissing them for lunch.  Harry, Ron, and Hermonie stayed back as their classmates headed for the change rooms.  "Did you three have a question?" Rose asked as she and Ana began to wrap up the weapons.

            "I did professor," Hermonie told Rose as she watched the two pack up the weapons, taking note that each weapon glowed as one of the sisters picked it up.

            "So ask your question Hermonie," Rose told the Griffindor girl.  "You know I've always encouraged my students to ask questions, it's the only way you learn anything," Rose said as she wrapped up the last weapon.

            "Why did you look so surprised at Terry when the sword and the daggers chose him?" Hermonie questioned the professors.

            "To understand that Hermonie, you must first understand how these weapons work.  What I told you in class about how the weapons will glow is true, but it is not the ability to wield the weapon that causes the glow," Rose answered.  "I'll take the example of the three of you to try and explain it.  It's your character traits more than anything that decides which weapons you will be able to use.  Certain character traits are associated with certain elements.  Let's start with you Ron since you're a known elemental, air.  There is a good reason why the house of air mages is the House of Storms.  Air elementals are as unpredictable as the winds and weather.  They can be calm one minute and then raging the next," Rose told them as her eyes locked with Ron's.  As she spoke Ron remembered all the times in which he had lost his temper over little things and blushed.  Rose smiled at him before continuing.

            "Next you, Hermonie.  As I before the trident is used by water mages.  Their patron house is the House of Kenda.  Water mages are seen as reliable, unchanging, or in the face of change they flow with it instead of resisting it.  They are also extremely smart with a never ending thirst for knowledge," Hermonie ducked her head blushing.

            "That leaves us with you Harry.  The sword as I said earlier is the weapon of fire mages.  The House of Ember is there home.  As Hermonie said earlier they are natural born leaders, often leading in battle when the royal family is unavailable.  They are loyal, trustworthy, and skilled at dueling.  They have tempers but it takes long for them to build, and once they give there trust or loyalty they never take it back.  It is not often that a fire mage is wronged, but when they are there desire for revenge begins to grow.  It grows slowly at first, much like a blazing fire which can begin with a single tiny spark."  Rose locked eyes with Harry and he suddenly knew what she was talking about.  His desire to defeat Voldemort once and for all had started when he learned that it was him who had murdered his parents, and it had only grown as the years passed.

            "But that still doesn't answer my question professor," Hermonie stated, dragging Harry from his silent contemplation.

            "I'm getting there Hermonie," Rose assured her before continuing.  "Now shadow mages, like those from the House of Braeden, are sneaky, cunning, and ambitious, in other words Slytherins to the core.  It's why they make such good assassins," Rose told them.  "Trait wise fire and shadow mages are complete opposites.  There is also the fact that fire and shadow elemental magics are explosive when mixed together.  Shadow magics also can be considered dark magics.  The pure fire that fire elementals can summon feeds off of dark magics and purifies them, however it is extremely painful for the one in which the dark magics have resided."

            "How do you know professor?" Harry asked.

            "I've used shadow magics Harry," Rose told him, looking him in the eye.  "The little spells don't leave a mark but the big ones do.  To leave the dark magic traces within my magic would slowly kill me so they have to be removed, be purified."  The trio paled, glancing at each other.

            "And you willingly put yourself through that professor?" Ron asked.

            "Of course Ron," Rose smiled at him.  "I have no desire to die, … at least not yet," Rose told them, before shooing them away with her hands.  "Now get going you three or you'll miss lunch."  That said Rose and Ana picked up the bundles that held the weapons and began to walk back up to the school.  The trio looked at each other before following Rose's advice and heading into the school for lunch.  Each one of them was thinking about the strange enigma that was their DADA teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Halloween arrived and with it the disappearance of Rose and Ana.  Any student who had DADA found themselves with a free study period with there classes cancelled.  Hermonie bullied Ron and Harry into spending the period studying for the potions test Professor Snape was giving that day.  With the extra studying the trio had done even Ron was feeling confident that he had at least passed the test when they exited the dungeons for dinner.  The Halloween dinner was going smoothly and even the Slytherins were on their best behaviour.  No one noticed the small portal beginning to open in a hidden alcove near the Slytherin table.  At the Griffindor table Hermonie leaned over to talk with Harry and Ron who were sitting beside her.

            "Remember to keep your eyes open for any clue as to the identity of the child of shadows," Hermonie whispered to them as she glanced around the hall.

            "We will 'Monie, now relax and enjoy yourself," Ron told her as he slipped his arms around her.  Hermonie flushed, while Harry hid a smile for his two friends in his glass of pumpkin juice.  Harry's eyes danced over the students seated in the Great Hall, wondering which one of them would be revealed as the Child of Shadows.  Out of the corner of his right eye Harry caught a flickering of movement by the Slytherin table, but when he turned to face it straight on nothing was there.

            "Something wrong Harry?" Ron asked as he caught sight of the puzzled expression on his friends face.

            "No, I just thought I saw something," Harry replied as he glanced once more at the place where he had seen the movement.  This time instead of seeing nothing he saw a young man with shoulder length, pitch black hair, standing there looking out over the students.

"Ron, do you guys see that guy standing over there?" Harry asked as he pointed at the man whose black clothing made it nearly impossible to distinguish him from the shadows which surrounded him.  Hermonie and Ron looked over to where Harry was pointing, both doing double takes as they noticed the man.

"Yeah what about him Harry?" Hermonie asked.  Harry looked over at his friends before answering.

"He wasn't there a minute ago."  The couple was saved from answering by a shot from the Slytherin table.  The trio's eyes swung to the table just in time to see Draco Malfoy stand up from his chair and swing what looked like a scorpion off his hand towards the wall behind the Slytherin table.  The trio watched in shock as the scorpion hit the wall and changed into an over sized, rainbow coloured chameleon.  Before the chameleon shaped creature could even hit the floor the man Harry had seen caught it in his hands, being careful of the spikes protruding from its back.

"Your not welcome here changeling," the man ground out through his clenched teeth.  "Return once more to the shadows from which you crawled.  Nemesis has no power here."

"That is where you are wrong my prince," the chameleon shaped creature hissed.  "My poison already flows through his veins.  The boy will die before two days have past."  The man let out a roar of fury as Professor Snape dashed around the staff table and to Draco's side.

"Severus?" the man said tot eh potions master, never taking his eyes off the creature in his hands.  Snape grabbed Draco's right hand from where he was cradling it to his chest, paling as he saw the bright red welt upon the back of it.

"It speaks the truth," Snape answered the man.

"Do you have any….," the man began, only to be cut off by Sev.

"No, Rose and I have not had the opportunity to brew any, but the potions stores at Cosmos always have some," Sev told the man as he drew a vile and a cloth out of the pocket of his robe.  After pouring the potion over the cloth the potions master then began to wrap it around Draco's hand.  Draco hissed as the potion covered cloth touched the welt on the back of his hand.  "It's okay Draco, it's supposed to hurt.  It will draw out the majority of the poison," Sev murmured to the terrified Draco.  When Sev finished wrapping the cloth around Draco's hand he turned to face the man, who was still staring at the creature held in his hands.  "We need to get to Cosmos quickly," Sev informed him.

The man nodded his head before glowing a black colour and letting go of the changeling, who was now in a transparent bubble.  The man waved the bubble through the portal in the alcove closing the portal after it was through.  He then turned and began walking towards Sev.  Just as he reached Sev and Draco a bright light flashed throughout the hall.

"So she's begun," the man murmured, before touching Severus and Draco.  In a shimmer of light the three disappeared from the Great Hall.  The hall was silent for all of three seconds before Ron's voice could be heard to exclaim, "Bloody Hell!!  Does that mean that Malfoy's the Child of Shadows?"  His outburst was quickly followed by Professor McGonagall's sharp reprimands for his language.

[and another one bites the dust.  Once more I'm very sorry about how long this chapter took to come out.  I tried to get it out in time for Halloween but it didn't work.  Next chapter could take a while as I'm only 1/3 of the way through the rough draft.  Hope to have it out sooner than I did this one though.

Thanks for continuing to read my story,

_Silver Tenshi_]


	16. Chp 15 The Resurection

[An. And this seems to be an endless cycle of me apologizing for late chapters and not working harder to get them out faster.  "I'm SO SORRY!!!!!!"  As a special treat this chapter is longer than all the ones that have come before it.  It also unfortunately will be the most confusing.  sigh Oh well.  Now that that's done we can move onto the important stuff.

Reviewers:

SilverKnight7 ~ *rolls eyes to heavens* I am trying to do better but like I said it's an endless cycle

Sara Minks ~ glad to know someone saw Malfoy coming, how long ago did you know that he was going to be the Child of Shadows?

Eriolgurl ~ thanks for the complement, I try hard to keep my stories original even though I've read so many great story myself.

Kemenran ~ it's nice to know that someone doesn't mind the wait between the chapters, though I am trying to post more often it just isn't possible right now.]

Disclaimer: the characters of Leilani, Junko, Kiara Braeden, Anastasia Kou Cosmos and Rosaline Kou Cosmos are mine everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Also the Heaven's Gate potion is an idea of my own creation.  If you wish to use it please ask and I'll be happy to let you make use of it.

"           "-Talking

'           '-_Thinking_

Chapter 15 ~ The Resurrection

            "It's insanity Rose!  If you perform this spell you'll be killed!" Ana shouted at her twin from the doorway to the room in which Rose was calmly working.

            "It will work Ana, I've seen it," Rose informed her sister, never pausing in the preparations she was doing.

            "And did you see yourself in this vision of yours Rose?  How do you know you'll survive it?" Ana asked her sister, desperation to change her twin's mind on this course of action leaking into her voice.

            "I'm not going to change my mind Ana," Rose told her sister as she paused in her preparations.  "This is something that I have to do.  Please just accept that and be my anchor," Rose entreated Ana, lifting her head to lock tired eyes on those of her twin.  At seeing how tired Rose looked, Ana caved.

            "What do I need to do?" Ana asked as she stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind her.  Rose gave her a weak smile before starting her explanations.

* * *

            Destiny smiled as she and Leilani watched her father pace in front of the room in which Rose and Ana had locked themselves into.  "She came up here to convince Rose not to do the spell and what happens, she gets herself dragged into helping," Sirius ranted as he began to pace faster.  Destiny and Leilani shared another smile at his antics before Leilani began to speak.

            "Uncle Si!  Mother has to do this.  Think of it as a test.  If she can't perform this spell, she can't defeat Him," Leilani informed her uncle.

            "She needs mom's help to stay alive dad," Destiny told her father as she gathered him into a hug.  "And they need us to believe in them."  The tension in Sirius' body drained as he listened to his daughter's words.  Taking a step back out of the hug so he could look down at her face, he smiled.

            "When did you get so smart kiddo?  Hmm?" he asked, as he brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face.

            "It's what happens when you live in Cosmos dad," Destiny told him as she broke into a smile.

            "As much as I hate to break up the family reunion, mother says that they're almost ready to start, and that we should head to the infirmary.  The Child of Shadows is going to be brought there," Lei told her cousin and uncle.  Des' face contorted in confusion.

            "Why would they be brought there?" she asked.

            "Changeling," was all that Lei said before she began to jog towards the infirmary.  Father and daughter paled before taking off after Leilani.

* * *

            "Are you ready?" Rose asked Ana from were se stood in the middle of the room.  Surrounding Rose were a series of patterns.  The largest of these patterns was a circle that encased most of the room.  Inscribed in the circle was a six-pointed star.  In every other point of the star was a smaller circle, each of which held a different object.  A lily rested in one, a caving of a stag in another and in the final circle rested a golden snitch.  Two more circles completed the pattern.  Rose stood inside one which was in the center of the star.  The other rested outside of the main large circle.  To the right of the door and in the corner formed by the two walls was another circle in which Ana stood watching her twin.

            "I'm ready," Ana informed Rose, as she held tighter to there twin bond.  Rose began to glow a slight golden colour.  "Just don't take any unnecessary chances and come back alive," Ana told her twin.  Rose smiled at Ana before closing her eyes and beginning to chant.  With each repetition of the chant Rose began to glow brighter and brighter until a flash of light could be seen as the chanting stopped.  When the light faded all Ana could see was her sister's crumpled body lying in the middle of the now glowing patterns on the stone floor.

            "Good luck," Ana whispered to the now silent room as she began her vigil over it.

* * *

            Leilani, Destiny and Sirius had just reached the infirmary when the flash of light reached them.  Blinded and dazed for a few minutes afterwards they never noticed the arrival of the three men until Severus began to talk.  "Leilani!" Sev shouted at his daughter as her led Draco over to one of the beds.  Leilani shook herself from her daze at her father's voice, des and Sirius not far behind her.

            "Yes?" Lei asked.

            "Is there any Heaven's in the stores?" Sev questioned as he helped Draco into the bed.

            "Yes," Leilani answered her father as she ran over to the potions stores in the infirmary.  Grabbing a vile of the Heaven's and a small bottle of a purplish-black potion, before running over to her father and handing both potions to him.  Sev nodded his approval of the second potion before uncorking the Heaven's.  seeing her father had the situation in hand Leilani turned to face her uncle and cousin.

            "Uncle Si if you could go inform Lucius that Draco's here.  We'll have to begin the safety measures we put into effect."  Sirius nodded before turning and heading to the communications room.  "If you could go gather the others des and tell them what's going on.  We'll need there help when mom is finished her spell."  Destiny nodded and walked out of the infirmary to find their friends.

            "It's not easy to take charge, is it little princess?" the man who had brought Sev and Draco to Cosmos asked as he placed a hand on Lei's shoulder.  Leilani turned so that she was facing him.

            "No, it's not.  Thank you," Leilani said as she smiled at him.

            "For what, little princess?" the man asked.  Leilani glanced over to the bed where Draco was lying.

            "Your quick actions probably saved his life.  I'd rather not think of what would happen if the circle was not complete when it comes time for mother to face Him," Leilani told him.  The man gathered her into a hug.

            "I had promised your mother that I would watch for the formation of any portals.  I'm just sorry that I didn't notice it sooner or all of this would never have happened.  Besides little princess, I was just protecting what's mine to protect," the man informed Leilani.  Leilani chuckled as Sev coughed to get their attention.

            "As much as I appreciate the fact that u and my daughter are such good friends Balthazar, I'd like you to let go of her now," Sev calmly told the two.  Leilani rolled her eyes at her father's antics before turning to face him.

            "You're overreacting father," Leilani stated as she walked to stand at her father's side.  "How is he?" Lei asked as she darted her eyes towards the sleeping Draco.  Sev followed her eyes before answering her question.

            "Draco will be fine.  It was smart of you to give me the Phoenix as well."  Sev sighted before continuing.  "However his uncovering as the Child of Shadows means we will lose Lucius as a spy.  With my own inability to attend the Death Eater meetings we needed him there to collect information for us."

            "It will be alright father," Leilani told Sev as she placed her hands on her father's left forearm.  Sev looked down at her hands before placing his right hand over hers.  "Besides we can always ask the shadows to listen in on their meetings and report back to us.  We're not going to be completely in the dark.  The information the Lucius has given us already will allow us to prepare for Voldemort's most immediate plans.  All we can do now is wait," Leilani informed her father as she lead him over to one of the beds and sat on it, pulling her father down beside her.  Balthazar had by this time taken a seat in the chair beside Draco's bed.  He watched as father and daughter began to talk before turning away to watch his charge.

            '_No one else will ever hurt you my child, not if I can prevent it_.'  Balthazar brushed some of the lose strands of Draco's hair out of his face before turning his attention to monitoring Rose's progress in the Realms of the Spirits.  '_Don't get yourself killed my lady, this world still needs you_.'

* * *

            Rose watched passively as the spirits of the dead passed by her.  Following the three strings of magic that she held in her hand she was delighted to see that her targets all seemed to be in the same area, it would make tracking them down much easier.  As she approached the area where her three targets stood she smiled.  "I've missed you," Rose said to the three spirits before her.

            "We know," the woman said as the man who stood beside her nodded his agreement.  Standing between them was a young man.  He looked very unsure as to why he was there.

            "Take my hands and hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride," Rose told them.  The man and woman each took one of Rose's hands in their on before clasping their empty hands together. The young man was placed in the middle of the triangle formed by the adults, his hands gripping Rose's forearms.  Rose closed her eyes and began to chant.  Slowly the three lines of magic which had lead Rose to her targets became wrapped around the bond that Rose could feel connecting her with her sister.  With one final chorus of the chant, the four spirits disappeared in a flash of bright light.  No trace of there presence was left behind in the clearing in which they had once stood.

* * *

            Ana closed her eyes as Rose's body began to glow after 3 hours.  '_She's found them_.'  Ana sighed in relief as the worries that Rose would be lost in the Realms of the Dead forever slowly faded.  Ana felt the magic shifting as Rose began to weave the three lines of magic around the bond that connected the twins.  Working quickly Ana helped ensue that the lines would not become loose on the journey back through the realms, she never wanted to watch Rose perform this spell ever again.  Even with her eyes closed the flash of light that filled the room as Rose returned still caused spots to appear before Ana's eyes.  Even before the spots began to fade, Ana was already sending energy to her sister through their bond.  Rose than in turn used that energy to power the spells needed to create new bodies and bind the souls to their new bodies.  A final flash of light, weaker than those that had come before, filled the room and both Rose and the newly reborn spirits collapsed to the ground.  Only through pure determination did Ana remain on her feet.  Ana found the ties of the shield spells that warded the room and with her last bit of strength disabled them, before collapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

            Destiny stood outside the room which contained her aunt and mother once more.  Waiting with her were Junko, Lance, Ken, Hikari, Takeru, and her father.  As she felt a shift in the magic she lifted her head to face the door and smiled.  "She's found them," Des stated as she turned to face her friends and father.  "They're on there way back and the shield will soon be down.  Once they are, father you give the potion you hold to mom, while I give the one I have to Aunt Rose.  The other three potions go to the others in the room.  Only once the potions have stabilized them are we to move them to the infirmary," Des ordered as she closed her eyes against the flash of light that filled the hallway.  Blinking away the spots from her eyes, Des watched the building and falling amounts of power as the spells were woven.  Closing her eyes once more to the release of power she snapped them back open as she felt the wards fall.

            "Let's go, remember the potions are the top priority at the moment, nothing else matters," Des told them as she opened the door to the room and entered.  The room vibrated with the residual magic that still rested in the pattern on the floor.  Des carefully stepped over each line, warning the others not to disturb the pattern until the potions had been administered.  Des made it over to were her aunt lay collapsed on the floor and carefully turned her over.  Moving Rose's head until it rested in her lap, Des then removed the vile of potion from her pocket and removed the stopper.  She then poured the rainbow coloured potion down her aunt's throat, helping her to swallow.  When Rose's body began to glow a dim silver colour Des sighed in relief before looking up to check on the others.  She smiled at the sight of her mother's limp body being held tightly in her father's arms.  Her smile grew as a slight golden glow surrounded her mother's body.  A slight red glow followed by a slight blue glow drew her attention to the red haired female in Junko's arms and the black haired man in Takeru's.  Turning her eyes to the final body in the room, Des was relieved to see a slight green glow surrounding the brown haired boy in Hikari's arms.  Des started as Lance placed a hand on her shoulder as her knelt down beside her.

            "Do you want me to hold her while you take care of the pattern?" he asked as he gestured to Rose's head in her lap.  Des smiled at him before nodding.  Together they carefully transferred Rose from Des' lap to Lance's.  after making sure her aunt was comfortable Des stood up.

            Starting with the inner in which her aunt rested, Des periodically began erasing point of the pattern using her hands.  With each disruption of the pattern a little of the residual magic left in the pattern was released.  Des gathered this energy as she continued systematically breaking the pattern as her aunt had shown both her and Lei.  When the pattern was completely broken and the last of the residual magic had been absorbed by Des, she gave the orders to begin moving the bodies to the infirmary.  As she helped Lance to carry her aunt to the infirmary she missed the shocked expression on her father's face as he saw just who Rose had brought back.

[An. And another one bites the dust.  Once again thanks to all my readers for the patience that you have shown in waiting for my next chapter.  I promise to try harder to get the next chapter out within a month but no promises.

Till next chapter,

_Silver Tenshi_]

{Date Completed: February 18, 2004}


End file.
